Tomodachi
by Bad Sector
Summary: Sahabatku, pernahkah kau merasa bahwa dunia ini sedikit lucu? Manusia begitu lemah namun kita diperebutkan oleh para makhluk astral. Sungguh ironis ketika mereka membutuhkan kita tetapi mereka juga menghina kita pada saat yang sama. AU !
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Tomodachi

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Friendship, Adventure, Romance

Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x Rias Gremory.

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Sahabatku, pernahkah kau merasa bahwa dunia ini sedikit lucu? Manusia begitu lemah namun kita diperebutkan oleh para makhluk astral. Sungguh ironis ketika mereka membutuhkan kita tetapi mereka juga menghina kita pada saat yang !

Warning: OOC,Typo,Adult theme, violence, gore,etc.

**A/N:** **Ah, ide baru lagi. Gomen gomen. Ide baru ini aku ngebet nulisnya sejak lama hahaha. Intinya selamat menikmati ajalah. Kalau ada yang ditanyakan silahkan tanya jangan sungkan. Pairnya kayaknya single mungkin, tapi utamakan friendshipnya aja hehehe. Untuk Fic ini semua karakternya musti secara bertahap meningkatkan kekuatannya. Aku udah curang sedikit tapi karena kasih Naruto power lebih sedikit. Tapi anggaplah itu berkah sebagai karakter utama hahaha. Oh, iya. Mari kita lupakan soal Bijuu dan ninjutsu di cerita ini. Memang ada kayak Sharingan begitu tapi Cuma mengambil beberapa kemampuan saja. Senjutsu ada untuk Fic ini tapi lebih ke kemampuan fisik.**

Chapter 1 :Aku bodoh?

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning sedang berbaring diatas atap sebuah sekolah sembari menikmati aliran angin yang membelai lembut kepalanya. Dia memejamkan matanya dan menulikan dirinya dari dunia luar dengan headphone biru tuanya yang setia melekat ditelinganya.

Pemuda POV

Ahh, lembutnya angin ini. Kuharap aku bisa menikmati hal ini setiap hari. Kuharap….

Kenapa aku berharap? Kalian mungkin akan bertanya seperti itu. Mungkin…

Kedamaian rasanya agak sulit kudapatkan ditempatku sekarang berada. Meskipun semua sudah berakhir dengan indah dan tidak terjadi hal mengerikan seperti pertikaian tiga fraksi atau semacamnya.

Mataku lebih baik kupejamkan mata ini daripada menyaksikan kemunafikan yang terjadi di tempat ini.

Kemunafikan? Apa ada kata yang lebih pas menggambarkan apa yang kulihat selain kata itu.

Ketika para petinggi kaum kelelawar, Merpati, serta Gagak itu saling tersenyum bahagia serta bertatapan satu sama lain dengan wajah tulus sebagai pertanda bahwa mereka telah mengakhiri konflik bodoh mereka setelah pencipta mereka semua mati, para cecunguk-cecunguk muda dari ketiga jenis sayap itu berada disini dan membuat kekacauan seenak hati.

Kekacauan apa? ya, gampangnya begini saja. Anggap saja mereka seperti para pegawai pemalas yang sedang diinspeksi oleh bos mereka dan sim salabim! Mereka menjadi para pegawai yang tekun dan giat bekerja sejauh mata sang bos memandang.

Memang terkesan hiperbolis mengingat hanya sebagian besar saja yang begitu. Namun ketika melihat hal seperti itu, kepalaku merasa sakit. Meskipun aku bukan bagian dari mereka.

Bukan bagian dari mereka? Ya, aku hanyalah manusia biasa yang tidak bersayap ataupun memiliki kelemahan yang nyeleneh seperti sayapku bisa redup seperti lampu yang mau terbakar ataupun takut pada air suci.

Aku masuk kesini hanya karena aku merupakan orang terpilih dari sekian banyak orang yang sial dan dimasukkan kesini.

Ah, aku sampai lupa mengenalkan diri. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Sekarang aku baru saja masuk kelas 11, sebuah bagian pertengahan dari jenjang pendidikan menengah.

Ah, aku terlalu banyak bicara ngawur sampai kalian pusing mendengarkan ocehanku. Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan sedikit tentang masalahku padamu, kawan.

Sejak ketiga fraksi berdamai, para pemimpin fraksi berniat membuat sebuah lembaga pendidikan yang berisi tiap ras dari mereka dan mereka semua bersekolah pada satu tempat alias dicampur. Aku tak tahu apa yang mereka makan sampai membuat hal semacam itu. Dan kabar baik namun buruk ditelingaku adalah bahwa mereka juga memasukkan manusia terpilih yang punya sesuatu yang disebut Sacred gear kedalam sekolah ini beserta para siluman.

Kenapa begitu banyak yang dimasukkan? Ya, begini. Kedamaian diantara mereka memang sudah tercipta diatas kertas, namun terkadang fakta berkata lain. Ditambah juga dengan sesuatu yang disebut dewa jahat dari mitologi yang mulai dilupakan oleh para manusia sehingga mereka merasa eksistensi mereka diabaikan. Dan oleh sebab itu, para petinggi tersebut kemudian menampakkan diri mereka dihadapan para manusia dan membuat diri mereka menjadi sekutu para manusia. Aneh sekali bukan? Ya, namun aku yakin mereka pasti punya alasan berbeda-beda dalam melindungi manusia.

Dan kenapa aku yang dilindungi ini sekarang berada di tempat yang lebih bisa kukatakan sebagai kamp pelatihan pelindung 'perdamaian' ini?

Jawabannya amat mudah. Aku memiliki sebuah Sacred gear. Bentuknya lumayan mencolok bila kuperlihatkan, maka dari itu aku simpan di dimensi lain sehingga tidak membuatku kerepotan. Ditambah lagi aku punya sesuatu yang mereka sebut 'Touki' yang membuatku lebih kuat dari kebanyakan manusia. Jadilah aku sekarang disini sebagaimana adanya. Meninggalkan kampong halamanku, meninggalkan para sahabat dan bersekolah serta tinggal di kota ini.

Rasanya cukup banyak aku berbicara soal diriku, mungkin lain kali aku akan menceritakannya lebih banyak lagi. Ah, mungkin kalian bertanya apakah Sacred Gear milikku. Sacred Gearku disebut True Longinus. Semacam tombak yang katanya amat berbahaya, bagi para iblis tentunya hahaha.

End Pov.

Pemuda tersebut tiba-tiba berdiri dari posisi baringnya dan merogoh kantongnya. "Ah, sebaiknya aku membeli minuman kaleng" pemuda itu dengan malas beranjak dari tempatnya tadi dan berjalan menuju pintu turun dari atap sekolah itu.

Pemuda itu berjalan melalui lorong sekolah tanpa menghiraukan tatapan sinis dari para ras lain yang merasa lebih superior.

"Lihat, itu salah satu manusia lemah itu" bisik seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang serta mata unguny.

"Ssst, diam Raynare. Nanti dia mendengarmu" balas salah seorang temannya dengan nada menyindir. "Kalau kepala sekolah tahu kau bisa dimarahinya loh karena mengolok sampah fufufu" sindir temannya yang berambut pirang dan dikepang dua.

Nampaknya headphone yang menempel ditelinga pemuda itu amat setia melindungi pendengarannya dari gunjingan para makhluk injil itu. Mata pemuda itu hanya memandang malas lorong kelas yang dia lalui sembari menuju tempat yang dia inginkan, yakni mesin minuman.

Akhirnya, setelah melewati beberapa ujian iman karena mendengar gunjingan para makhluk aneh itu, pemuda tersebut sampai disebuah mesin minuman yang letaknya berada didekat gudang sekolah.

Srek

Pemuda itu menggali sakunya dengan malas. Namun dia harus memperdalam rogohannya karena mesin tersebut hanya mau menerima koin saja. "Mestinya Maou Ajuka memperbaharui mesin-mesin seperti ini" Ejeknya sambil merogoh saku celana sebelah kirinya.

Akhirnya, setelah merogoh lumayan lama, nampaknya pemuda tersebut menemukan sebuah koin. Namun, entah karena tangannya terlalu besar untuk sang kantong ataupun karena pegangannya yang kurang kuat pada sang koin terjadilah sebuah insiden kecil. Koin itu melompat dari saku pemuda itu dan membuat koin tersebut mendarat secara ajaib dalam posisi vertikal.

Dan entah karena sudut kemiringan tanah tempat itu yang membuat tempat itu landai ataupun karena kesialan sang empunya koin, membuat koin tersebut menggelinding dan melaju masuk kedalam pintu masuk gudang sekolah yang terbuka sedikit.

Pemuda itu menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. " Ayolah, kau pasti bercanda" Gumamnya dengan nada malas. Dengan tanpa semangat diapun melangkahkan kakinya kepintu gudang sekolah tersebut.

Krek!

Terbukalah pintu reot tersebut dan menampakkan sebuah pemandangan yang membuat alis sang pemuda tampak naik keatas. Ya, sebuah pemandangan yang cukup mengundang tanda tanya dimana kau melihat tiga orang pria yang bertampang sedang 'On' sedang mengunci pergerakkan seorang gadis berambut merah panjang. Nampak dua orang yang berkacamata dan berkepala plontos sedang memegangi kaki dan tangan gadis itu, sedangkan yang berambut pirang cepak dengan wajah mengesalkan sedang menutup mulut sang gadis sambil meremas dada gadis itu.

Ah, koin yang dicari oleh pemuda itu mendarat dengan cantik ditengah-tengah keempat orang tersebut. Pemuda tersebut menatap senang melihat sang koin baik-baik saja. Sedangkan ketiga orang lainnya menatap horror pemuda itu.

"Siapa kau?!" Nampaknya salah satu dari trio pria mencurigakan itu meneriaki pemuda yang baru tiba tersebut mencoba untuk mengindetifikasi orang tersebut atau lebih tepatnya mengintimidasi orang asing itu. Walaupun modal fisiknya jauh dari kata cukup.

Pemuda kuning itu hanya menggaruk kepalanya sambil mencoba menjawab dengan ramah. "Ano, bolehkan aku minta koin yang ada di bawah kaki kalian?" Pemuda tersebut nampaknya tidak membaca situasi atau lebih tepatnya tidak tahu situasi.

Sementara itu, keempat orang tersebut memandang bingung pada pemuda tersebut. Namun, mata mereka kemudian melihat bahwa memeang ada koin dibawah kaki mereka yang terbaring dengan damai disana. Namun, nampaknya alasan jujur itu dianggap hanyalah sebuah dusta belaka bagi pemuda tukang remas itu.

"Jangan bercanda! Kau pasti ingin melapor pada guru! Matsuda, Motohama! Hajar dia sampai mati" Pria pirang mesum tersebut memberi komando pada kedua orang yang dari tadi mengunci pergerakan gadis berambut merah itu.

"Baik, raiser-sama!" kedua cecunguk itu maju dan mencoba menyerang pemuda kuning yang baru datang itu dengan serangan membabi buta. Nampak mereka memamerkan sayap kelelawar mereka yang melambangkan keiblisan mereka.

Sementara itu, pemuda kuning tersebut hanya menatap fokus pada koinnya.

Bwush!

Pemuda tersebut dengan amat mudah menghindari serangan mereka dengan gerakan minimal. Kemudian, pemuda tersebut berputar kebelakang dan melihat tengkuk kedua orang tersebut yang nampaknya dalam keadaan rawan.

Duakh! Duakh!

Sebuah chop ringan dengan kedua tangannya mendarat ditengkuk kedua orang tersebut dan membuat kedua orang itu terkapar pingsan ditanah.

Sementara itu, pemuda kuning itu kembali menatap pirang mesum yang masih memegangi sang gadis itu. "Ano, bisakah kau menggeser kakimu? Koinku kau tinjak" pemuda tersebut memohon dengan sopan kepada pria pirang tersebut.

"Jangan bercanda!" pria tersebut melempar dengan kasar gadis tersebut dan menyerang pemuda dihadapannya dengan tinju berlapiskan api.

Wush!

Pemuda yang diserang itu menghindar dengan timing yang tepat dan melihat tinju api tersebut dari samping kanannya. Sementara kaki kananya maju sedikit kedepan untuk menjadi palang yang akan membuat pemuda mesum itu terjungkal ketanah.

Bruakh!Sesuai dengan dugaan, pria mesum itu jatuh dan mendarat dalam posisi menungging secara tidak elit. Sedangkan pemuda tadi berjalan santai sambil mengambil koin miliknya.

"Ya, dengan ini aku bisa membeli minumanku" Dia mencoba meninggalkan tempat tersebut sambil bersiul-siul dengan nada merdu.

"AWAS!" sebuah teriakan feminim membuat pemuda tersebut menoleh dan melihat kalau pria mesum tadi hendak menghantamnya dengan sebuah balok kayu yang diselimuti api berwarna keemasan.

Brakh!

Kayu tersebut sukses menghantam wajahnya dan hancur. Ya, hancur. Maksudku balok kayunya. Sedangkan pemuda tadi mengusap wajahnya karena terkena serpihan balok tersebut. "Ahh, untung saja tidak sakit" komentarnya yang membuat pria pirang tersebut terjatuh karena ketakutan dengan orang yang berada didepannya.

"Maaf, tapi kemampuanmu sebagai iblis masih rendah. Ah, mungkin itu juga alasanmu masuk kesekolah ini. Kita semua belajar untuk jadi lebih baik disini" pemuda itu tersenyum ramah sembari berjalan mendekati pria tersebut.

"Hiii!" pria tersebut kemudian pingsan karena ketakutan. Pemuda itu melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Are? Kok pingsan?" pemuda tersebut nampaknya tak mau ambil pusing dan memilih berjalan keluar gudang dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda tadi.

"Tunggu!" sebuah suara gadis menahan langkah kakinya. Pemuda itu kemudian berhenti dan memutar pelan lehernya kesamping.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" tanya sang gadis dengan nada penasaran.

Pemuda itu kemudian berbalik dan menatap bingung sang gadis. "Maaf, sepertinya terjadi kesalahpahaman disini. Sebenarnya aku mau mengambil koinku ini, soal dirimu bukanlah urusanku. Kebetulan saja koinku jatuh kesini. Jika dia menggelinding ketempat lain maka aku tidak kesini" jelas sang pemuda tadi dengan nada polos.

Sementar itu, sang gadis nampak bingung serta mulai emosi karena kesan apatis yang ditonjolkan oleh pemuda itu. "Jadi, koinmu lebih penting dari keperawanan seorang gadis?" tanyanya dengan kesal.

"Hmm, ditimbang dari pandangan pribadiku pasti lebih penting koin ini. Aku sekarang sedang haus dan aku bisa membeli minuman dengan ini. Keperawananmu? Itu urusanmu" pemuda itu nampaknya menjawab dengan menunjukkan egonya.

Grep!

Tangan gadis itu mengepal dengan kesal karena mendengar jawaban yang terkesan tidak masuk akal dan super egois tadi. "Kau! Beraninya kau berkata lancing pada anggota keluarga Gremory!" Sang gadis nampaknya mulai mengeluarkan jiwa ningratnya yang masih ada dan menumpahkan kesalahan pada pemudaa itu.

"?" pemuda itu hanya menatap bingung pada sang gadis. "Oh, maaf. Namun keluarga Gremory tidak mungkin anggota keluarganya selemah ini. Masa dua ekor tikus dan seekor ayam kampong saja dia sudah tidak bisa mengatasinya. Maaf, statementmu tidak dapat kuterima" pemuda tersebut berkata hal menyakitkan seperti itu sembari keluar dari tempat itu dan berjalan menuju mesin minumannya tadi.

Sementara itu, gadis berambut merah tadi mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat karena merasa kesal bukan main. Nampak aura merah kehitaman keluar dari tubuhnya. 'Beraninya dia menghinaku sejauh ini!'

Kita beralih pada pemuda tersebut. Nampaknya pemuda itu sudah masuk kembali kekelasnya. Kelas tersebut nampak seperti kelas pada umumnya, namun jika diperhatikan lebih jeli lagi, maka akan terlihat beberapa keanehan seperti beberapa orang yang punya telinga hewan semacam rubah ataupun kucing.

Pemuda itu hanya tertidur lelap dimejanya dengan headphonenya yang sudah dia gantungkan dilehernya sebagai tanda bahwa ia menghargai apa yang sang pengajar ajarkan.

"Baiklah, murid-murid. Sekarang kita akan mengenal sedikit tentang pengetahuan mengenai Longinus Regulus Nemea ?" sang guru nampaknya bersemangat dalam menyampaikan pelajaran. Sampai ketika matanya melihat kearah pemuda kuning yang sedang terlelap diatas mejanya dengan menjadikan buku pelajaran sebagai bantalnya.

"Naruto!" sang guru nampaknya mulai naik darah karena melihat penyakit siswa satu ini mulai kambuh, yakni tidur saat pelajaran.

"Hmm?" pemuda bernama Naruto itu perlahan bangun dan menatap bosan pada sang guru. "Ya, Sensei?" dengan nada tanpa dosa dia bertanya pada sang guru yang urat kepalanya sudah timbul.

Sementara para teman sekelasnya nampak berbisik-bisik melihat sikap Naruto. "lihat, dia membuat masalah lagi. Apanya yang terpilih? Bagiku dia Cuma manusia pemalas" bisik salah seorang laki-laki pada teman sebelahnya. "Kau benar, sepertinya dia tidak jauh beda lemahnya dengan orang biasa" balas teman sebelahnya itu dengan nada sinis.

Sementara itu, nampak seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam dan bertubuh kekar menatap Naruto dengan wajah tersenyum. 'Ah, dia berulah lagi' nampaknya sang pemuda cukup akrab dengan anak bernama Naruto ini.

"Kau!" guru itu nampak kesal. "Jelaskan padaku tentang Longinus Regulus Nemea!" guru itu tampaknya sudah naik darah. "Jika kau tidak bisa maka tidak akan kuijinkan kamu menghadiri kelasku lagi!"

Naruto yang mendengar ancaman dari sang guru nampak tersenyum tipis. 'tumben dia serius padaku hari ini' pikiran Naruto nampaknya mengejek sang guru. "Hmm, baiklah sensei. Regulus Nemea merupakan Sacred gear berbentuk kapak perang besar. Dikatakan kalau pada awalnya, Tuhan menangkap salah satu singa Nemea dan menyegelnya kedalam sebuah Sacred Gear sehingga menjadikannya salah satu dari ketiga belas Longinus. Dikatakan juga kalau kapak itu mampu membelah bumi jika berhasil menguasainya secara penuh. Akan tetapi, angat disayangkan Regulus Nemea menghilang tanpa jejak sekarang." Naruto mengakhiri jawabannya sembari menatap sebentar pria bertubuh kekar yang tadi tersenyum padanya itu. 'Hilangkah, Sairaorg?' Naruto hanya menyimpan lanjutan perkataannya didalam hati.

Sementara itu, semua orang minus laki-laki yang bernama Sairaorg itu mendelik ketika Naruto untuk pertama kalinya menjawab dengan benar karena ancaman sang guru. Sedangkan Naruto kembali berbaring dengan menggunakan bantal bukunya. "Sensei, aku mendengarkanmu kok, selama headphoneku tidak menempel maka aku masih menghargai ajaranmu" Naruto kembali terlelap dan tidak menghiraukan ekspresi gurunya yang serba salah.

Skip Time

Bel istirahat kedua kembali berbunyi. Dan seperti biasa pula, Naruto kembali naik keatas atap sekolah untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya yang lumayan lama itu. Namun, nampaknya dia akan mendapat seorang teman bicara kali ini.

"Sairaorg, tumben kau naik keatas? Ada apa gerangan?" Naruto nampaknya penasaran dengan teman iblisnya ini karena jarang-jarang makhluk satu ini naik keatas atap sekolah. Teman iblis? Ya, biarpun Naruto terkesan introvert, namun dia memiliki beberapa teman dari berbagai ras meskipun tak banyak dan juga beberapa rival yang menyadari kemampuannya.

"Ah, kau tadi hampir saja membuatku jantungan karena menjawab pertanyaan Sensei tadi" Sairaorg tersenyum grogi karena jawaban Naruto tadi.

"Tenang, aku tidak akan membocorkan rahasia soal regulus pada mereka. Ngomong-ngomong apa Regulus sehat?" Naruto mencoba mecairkan suasana.

"Ya, dia sehat-sehat saja. Hmm, aku masih tidak percaya kamu membujuk kepala sekolah untuk menyimpan rahasia soal longinusmu itu" Sairaorg menatap tak percaya pada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum lembut. "Ah,bagaimana ya? Longinusku terlalu berbahaya jika ditunjukkan dimuka umum. Kau tahu sendirikan betapa berbahayanya tombak itu" Naruto mendesah pelan Karena menjawab pertanyaan Sairaorg.

Sairaorg yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kecut. "Ya, kau benar juga. Sekolah ini lebih mengidolakan Sekiryuutei ataupun Hakuryuukou serta pangeran Vampire Sasuke itu. Namun tampaknya Hakuryuukou sering sekali menantangmu sparing?" Sairaorg menatap penasaran kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya mendesah pelan. "Ya, orang yang gila bertarung seperti dia memang begitulah adanya. Meskipun dia kuat tetapi dia masih harus mengikuti sekolah ini karena kemampuannya belum stabil. Kudengar dia dulu pernah menantang Ajuka bertarung namun dia dibuat sekarat oleh Ajuka dalam hitungan detik. Terkadang memiliki sesuatu yang istimewa dalam dirimu tak berarti membuatmu merasa lebih superior. Seharusnya kamu mampu menyembunyikan dan memelihara keistimewaan itu sehingga tetap terjaga dan siap ditunjukkan bila waktunya tepat." Naruto bicara panjang lebar pada Sairaorg sementara itu Sairaorg hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hahaha, kau benar teman." Sairaorg tertawa lepas mendengar perkataan Naruto.

Tak lama setelah itu, datanglah seorang pemuda berambut raven yang menghampiri Naruto.

"Oi, Teme!" teriak Naruto dengan nada riang gembira tanpa dosa. Sementara itu, orang yang dipanggil hanya menatap kesal.

"Berisik, Dobe." Balasnya dengan nada kesal.

Sairaorg yang melihatnya hanya tertawa renyah. "Kenapa denganmu, Sasuke? Tampaknya wajahmu begitu kusut" Sairaorg nampaknya hendak berniat baik dengan memberi perhatian pada Sasuke. Ya, inilah tiga sekawan yang sering bertemu satu sama lain namun tidak ada yang tahu.

"Para perempuan itu berisik sekali! Aku tak tahan mendengarnya. Setiap hari mereka meneriakiku dilorong kelas ketika berjalan. Dan setiap hari pula ada surat cinta dilokerku. Aku serasa diteror." Pemuda itu mencurahkan beban pikirannya pada mereka berdua.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa lepas. "Hahaha, makanya jadilah orang sepertiku. Siapa suruh punya jiwa cool seperti itu, dasar vampire narsis" ejek Naruto yang membuat Sasuke keluar urat dahinya.

"Apa kau bilang, Dobe!" Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto dengan mata anehnya yang berpola tiga titik hitam dengan warna matanya yang merah.

"Sudah, sudah. Janganlah bertengkar karena hal sepele. Laki-laki tidak boleh beradu mulut" Sairaorg mencoba melerai mereka. "Tapi dengan tinju laki-laki berbicara" Sairaorg tersenyum melanjutkan omongannya.

"Itu malah akan menambah masalah, Bodoh!" Naruto meneriaki Sairaorg. Sementara Sairaorg hanya tertawa senang.

Brak!

Tiba-tiba pintu atap sekolah dibuka paksa dan keluarlah belasan orang berambut pirang dengan berbagai rupa yang dipimpin oleh raiser, orang yang tadi pingsan itu.

"Uzumaki! Beraninya kau melukai tuan muda kami!" teriak salah satu dari mereka dengan nada marah.

Naruto yang mendengar nama klannya disebut Cuma memasang wajah bingung. "Ano, apa yang aku perbuat hah?" tanya Naruto dengan nada bingung.

"Beraninya kau melukai tuan kami ketika mau memperkosa Rias-" "!" Salah satu orang dari kerumunan itu menyeruak kedepan dan hendak berteriak marah namun teriakannya terhenti seolah dia melihat hantu.

"S-sairaorg!" orang tersebut terkejut bukan main. Raiser yang sadar akan kebodohan teman satu klannya Cuma berkeringat dingin melihat Sairaorg yang menatap tajam mereka.

"Kalian apakan Saudaraku?" Sairaorg menatap penuh amarah pada mereka. Nampak dari tubuhnya keluar aura mengerikan.

Sasuke yang melihatnya Cuma tersenyum tipis. "Lihatlah, ada orang bodoh yang membuat Great King kita marah. "Katanya dengan santai.

"Ya, untuk Raiser yang masih rangking 20 dalam Battle Game mungkin agak mustahil melawan Sairaorg yang sudah masuk top five" Naruto hanya menatap kasihan Raiser dan kawan kawannya yang yang nampak ketakutan.

"berisik, kau sendiri kenapa berlagak bodoh sampai battle rangkingmu berada diposisi amat rendah?" Sasuke menatap sebal Naruto yang selalu berpura-pura tidak berguna.

"Ah, kau tahulah kan kekuatanku seperti apa kalau dilepas disekolah ini" katanya sambil merogoh kantongnya dan menemukan sebungkus snack. "Mau?" tawarnya pada Sasuke.

"Bolehlah" jawab Sasuke sambil mencomot snack tersebut. "Menonton Sairaorg mengamuk kurang seru kalau tidak ada makanan pendamping.

Sementara itu, Sairaorg melesat dengan cepat kearah gerombolan Raiser. "Beraninya kau macam-macam dengan saudaraku!" Teriaknya dengan mengepalkan pukulan supernya.

Duakh!

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya menatap bosan sambil berbagi snack mencoba menikmati 'amukan' Sairaorg yang mengerikan.

Setelah beberapa menit Sairaorg mengamuk, nampaknya Raiser dan anak buahnya terkapar ditanah dan kebanyakan sudah K.O. Sairaorg yang melihat Naruto dan Sasuke masih asik memakan Snack kemudian menghampiri mereka dan meminta bagian.

"Hey, bagi dong!" Katanya seraya meminta pada Naruto.

"Ini" Kata Naruto sambil memberikan satu bungkus penuh pada Sairaorg sembari berjalan pergi. "Itu hadiah karena 'amukan' yang menghibur tadi. Sasuke, ayo pergi" Kata Naruto sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Sairaorg nampak senang. Kemudian dia mencoba melihat isi Snack tersebut. Urat kepalanya seketika menyembul ketika mendapati bahwa dia Cuma diberi bungkus kosong.

"NARUTO! SASUKE!" teriaknya dengan marah.

TBC

**Oke, sedikit penjelasan dariku. Fic ini nggak ada hubungan dengan Canonnya maupun LN. author mencoba membuat alurnya sendiri. Disini intinya semua dari mereka baik itu punya longinus atau tidak tetap menjadi kuat secara bertahap, tidak memberi kesan kalau mempunyai sebuah Sacred gear membuat dirimu sekuat dewa. Untuk Naruto sendiri Author buat seperti itu sifatnya dan dia juga nggak overpower kok ^_^**

**Oke, sekian dulu chapter satunya, seperti biasa. Silahkan berikan koreksi, saran, ataupun ide bagi fic ini. Mungkin bakalan kuupdate sebulan sekali. Tapi tidak tentu tanggalnya. Terima kasih buat yang mau Review, fav, ataupun follow fic ini. Untuk Black Sapphire akan author mulai pengerjaannya besok. Mind to review?. Sekian dan terima kasih ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: Tomodachi

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Friendship, Adventure, Romance

Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x Rias Gremory.

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Sahabatku, pernahkah kau merasa bahwa dunia ini sedikit lucu? Manusia begitu lemah namun kita diperebutkan oleh para makhluk astral. Sungguh ironis ketika mereka membutuhkan kita tetapi mereka juga menghina kita pada saat yang !

Warning: OOC,Typo,Adult theme, violence, gore,etc.

**A/N**:** mungkin jadwal updateku bakalan berubah lagi setelah melihat pengumuman tugas sekolah yang Wow sekali. Hah, menjadi anak kelas 12 apalagi kelas ipa memang berat. Ya, tapi saya tetap usahakan untuk mengupdate fic-fic saya. Nanti silahkan lihat profil saya jika ingin melihat bagaimana jadwal barunya. Mungkin tanggal 26 juli nanti jadwalnya mulai berubah. Gomen kalau ini kurang menyenangkan ditelinga reader, namun saya juga punya kesibukan di RL yang tidak dapat ditinggalkan juga karena penting. Tapi saya akan usahakan setiap cerita minimal update sebulan sekali. Tapi untuk beberapa proyek utama seperti Brand New World ataupun Tomodachi serta The journal akan aku update sebisa mungkin. Sedangkan untuk request seperti Reverse ataupun Hate akan lebih perlahan kuupdate. Kenapa? Karena Brand New World dan Tomodachi lebih bebas jangkauan ceritanya ketimbang dua fic request tadi. Jadi, untuk dua fic itu author harus lebih lama mencari idenya agar menarik untuk dibaca dan juga tidak mengecewakan sang pemberi permintaan. Saya berharap para reader memaklumi hal ini. Bukan author pilih kasih ataupun lebih saying dengan fic tertentu. Ini hanya masalah kelancaran ide mengalir saja. Dan untuk sifat Naruto di fic ini mungkin kalian bisa bilang dia susah ditebak serta terkesan ketus. Dan Rias disini juga nampak agak lemah agar sesuai dengan kesan bahwa semua karakter disini masih belajar perlahan. Untuk longinus benar itu milik Naruto, namun Naruto juga belum berani memakainya karena belum mahir menguasainya. Soal pairing author mengatakan bahwa pairingnya single jika lebih pun paling hanya dua pairing. Author lebih menekankan cerita ini kearah Friendship. Romance tentu saja ada selayaknya kehidupan anak SMA pada umumnya dimana mereka mengalami semacam jatuh cinta pada lawan jenis (ya, meskipun sang author tak pernah hahaha) namun Romance sekitar 25% saja dimana ditekankan 40% pada persahabatan dan 35% pada petualangan. Itu saja yang author ingin sampaikan pada Reader. Maaf sekali lagi bila ada kata yang kurang berkenan karena author juga sebagai manusia tidak luput dari kesalahan. Sekian**

Chapter 2: Si Bodoh dan Ketiga Temannya

Disebuah ruangan berkumpullah beberapa orang yang nampaknya sedang serius membahas sesuatu. Mayoritas dari penghuni ruangan tersebut adalah kaum hawa, dan para gadis itu menatap tajam pada tiga orang yang sedang duduk disebuah sofa dengan berbagai ekspresi yang membuat siapapun yang sedang berbicara pada mereka merasa kesal.

Disofa itu, duduk tiga pemuda yang memakai gaya khas mereka masing-masing sambil menyimak omongan salah seorang gadis diruangan itu yang bila dilihat secara seksama bisa diambil kesimpulan bahwa dia pimpinan para gadis yang lain.

Dari kanan mata sang gadis pimpinan itu terlihat pemuda berambut hitam pendek dengan tubuh kekar yang melipat tangannya didada sambil tersenyum mendengar perkataan gadis berkaca mata didepannya. Kemudian dilanjutkan kesisi tengah dimana ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang menggali tambang 'emas' menggunakan jari kelingking kanannya tanpa terlalu menghiraukan omongan gadis itu. Sementara disebelah kiri nampak makhluk yang memiliki bentuk wajah yang mampu menyaingi incubus jika dia mau melakukan lomba 'Siapa Yang Lebih Ahli Dalam One Night Stand'. Pemuda berambut raven itu nampaknya tidak menghiraukan omongan gadis didepannya dan lebih memilih membuang muka secara angkuh kearah lain.

Gyut!

Secara alami karena mungkin tekanan batin dalam diri sang gadis yang diperkirakan terjadi akibat menanggung sebuah amanah sehingga membuat urat-urat kepala gadis berkacamata itu timbul. Kau tahulah rasanya jikalau kita berbicara panjang lebar selama hampir sejam dan orang yang menjadi lawan bicaramu hanya memasang senyum aneh, membuka pertambangan pribadi di penciumannya,ataupun membuang muka seperti melihat sesuatu yang najis. Ah, rasanya tak salah jika kau ingin mengamuk karena itu.

"Kalian! Apakah kalian mendengarkan perkataanku?!" gadis itu mulai kehilangan ketenangan yang selalu dia perlihatkan. Mata ungunya nampak menatap tajam ketiga orang pemuda yang dianggapnya sebagai biang kerok sekolah ini.

Pemuda kuning yang masih menggali tambang emas itu lalu menyudahi aktivitas eksplorasi 'lahan' yang dia lakukan. Dia kemudian melihat kelingking kanannya yang telah ditempeli oleh semacam benda berwarna kuning. Dengan tanpa rasa bersalah dia mengarahkan jarinya yang telah penuh dengan ampas tersebut dan menembakkannya kearah orang disebelah kirinya kanannya yang kelihatannya sedang mengalami gejala salah tidur.

Ctak!

Benda ajaib nan nista itu meluncur dengan tenaga penuh dan mencoba menempel dipipi mulus pemuda raven itu. Namun, dengan sebuah reflek yang umumnya ditunjukkan oleh pendekar Shaolin, dia mampu menghindari benda nista tersebut dan tetap memasang tampang cool yang menjadi cirri khasnya.

Pemuda kuning itu mendecih tidak suka karena kegagalan tembakannya tadi. Kemudian, karena merasa bahwa ada yang memanggilnya dia menoleh pada gadis didepannya yang nampaknya sudah kehilangan kontrol emosi. "Sona-chan, ayolah. Kami tidak salah apapun. Apakah salah seseorang membela diri dan membela juga harga diri saudaranya. Apakah itu aneh ditelingamu?" pemuda itu menanyakannya seolah dia memiliki argument meyakinkan soal masalah yang sedang menerpa mereka bertiga.

Si gadis yang mendengar perkataan itu Cuma bisa mengelus dadanya yang nampaknya tidaklah se 'wow' gadis berambut panjang serta berkacamata disampingnya. "Naruto, aku memaklumi perkataanmu. Tapi aku tidak menoleransi tindakan Sairaorg yang menghajar Raiser sampai babak belur seperti tadi" Gadis bernama Sona itu mencoba menggugat ketiga orang itu. "Sekolah ini juga punya aturan" Sona telah membuat sebuah kesalahan dengan mengatakan itu.

Naruto yang mendengar kata 'Sekolah ini juga punya aturan' hanya tertawa sinis. Kemudian Naruto berdiri dari atas sofa tersebut dan memulai khotbahnya. "Sona-chan, perkataanmu itu sungguh kontradiktif, jika benar sekolah ini memiliki aturan lalu kenapa Raiser dan para anak buahnya sering sekali berkeliaran dan membuat masalah. Apakah aturan sekolah ini mengizinkan seorang murid memperkosa temannya di gudang sekolah? Apakah sekolah ini mengizinkan seseorang dengan sembarangan menggunakan kemampuan klannya secara sembarangan selain dalam Battle Game? Apakah ada aturan yang mengatakan kalau membela diri ketika sedang mau dikeroyok merupakan pelanggaran? Sona-chan, kurasa omonganmu soal aturan tidaklah sama dengan kenyataan yang terjadi. Kurasa Osis sekolah ini butuh belajar lebih banyak tentang penegakkan aturan." Naruto menghentikan Khotbah panjangnya, Sementara kedua temannya hanya tersenyum sambil menahan tawa melihat wajah Sona yang memerah karena dipermalukan sedemikian rupa didepan semua orang.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan Khotbahnya. "Tidak usah malu, tidak ada kesempurnaan didunia ini. Bahkan hal yang paling sempurna sekalipun sudah mati sekarang. Aku sarankan para anggota Osis lebih baik membereskan kelakuan siswa yang sering membuat masalah dengan siswa-siswi dengan Battle rangking rendah." Naruto lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut tanpa peduli dengan tatapan marah dari para anggota Osis. "Sairaorg, Sasuke. Sebaiknya kita tidak membuang waktu disini" Naruto mengajak kedua koleganya untuk pergi dari ruangan tersebut yang disambut anggukan senang dari mereka.

Sementara itu, Sona cuma bisa mengepalkan tangan karena menahan kekesalan akibat perkataan tajam Naruto yang jelas-jelas meremehkan institusi tempatnya berada. "Naruto…" bibir yang mungil itu dicengkram oleh gigi taring sang gadis karena menahan amarah.

Kita kembali lagi pada Naruto dan kedua temannya. Mereka kini memilih untuk pulang kerumah setelah mengambil tas sekolah mereka. Mereka tinggal berdekatan disebuah apatermen kecil dikota tempat mereka tinggal. Apatermen kecil? Ya, meskipun darah bangsawan mengalir pada tubuh Sasuke dan Sairaorg. Namun kedua orang tua mereka tampaknya menginginkan jiwa bangsawan mereka ditekan seminimal mungkin jika berkaitan dengan hal negative. Ditambah lagi Sasuke memiliki paman yang menjadi wakil kepala sekolah.

Mereka bertiga berjalan dengan wajah senang menurut ekspresi mereka masing-masing. Ketika mereka hendak melewati gerbang sekolah, nampaklah seorang pemuda berambut putih yang memiliki wajah tampan serta tatapan mata yang terkesan arogan namun menyimpan alasan untuk menggunakan arogansi itu.

"Vali, kenapa kau disini? Jika mau sparing hari ini aku tidak bisa, Gomen" Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya dan memasang pose meminta maaf. Sementara orang yang bernama Vali itu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, aku Cuma ingin pulang bersama saja" nampaknya pemuda itu sedang kehilangan nafsu bertarungnya.

Sairaorg yang mendengar perkataan vali Cuma mengorek lubang telinganya dalam-dalam. "Apa aku tak salah dengar? Pasti ada yang salah dengan ini!" Begitupun dengan Sasuke yang nampak tak percaya jika seorang Vali Lucifer kehilangan niat bertarung.

Naruto yang mendengar itu lalu meninju perut Vali. "Hei, kau Vali kan?!" Naruto mencari gara-gara dengan melakukan hal itu.

Vali yang mendengarnya Cuma mendecih kesal. "Ya, ini aku! Aku sedang tak mau bertarung saja!" bentaknya dengan wajah bersemu merah karena memikirkan sesuatu.

'Kimochiwarui!' batin ketiga sahabat itu begitu melihat seorang Vali Lucifer merona wajahnya. Namun perhatian mereka tampaknya terpecah begitu melihat seseorang melintas didepan mereka.

"Ah, kalian belum pulang, nyan? Sebaiknya kalian cepat pulang, nyan. Nanti banyak PR yang harus diselesaikan" sebuah suara imut keluar dari mulut seorang wanita 20an tahun. Wajah wanita itu tampak cantik dengan kedua telinganya yang berbentuk telinga kucing serta mata kuningnya yang indah. Dan bonus sepasang gunung kembar yang berukuran istimewa karena sesak dengan pakaian kerjanya.

"H-hai Kuroka-sensei" Vali menjawab dengan gagap perkataan Nekomata itu. Naruto dan kedua temannya seperti menemukan sebuah jawaban atas segala tanya yang berputar dikepala mereka tadi.

"Oke, sampai jumpa nyan!" wanita itu berjalan meninggalkan mereka dengan senyum imut.

Naruto yang melihat Vali masih gugup lalu menepuk pundak Vali. "O-oi, jangan bilang kau suka dengan Kuroka-sensei?" Naruto mencoba mengklarifikasi atau setidaknya mau Vali membantah perkataannya tadi.

"T-tentu tidak!" Vali membantah dengan membuang mukanya yang memerah. Sementara Sasuke nampaknya menahan muntah melihat sifat Vali yang seperti itu.

Naruto lalu tersenyum senang melihat reaksi Vali. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kita makan Ramen bersama saja hahaha. Kudengar Teuchi Jii-san memberikan harga gratis bagi yang mampu memakan ramen super besar miliknya. Sairaorg, ayo berlomba denganku. Jika aku kalah maka aku akan meminum jus racun buatanmu" Naruto membunyikan gendering perang pada Sairaorg.

"Oke, kuterima tantanganmu. Jika aku kalah maka aku akan berlari keliling sekolah sepuluh kali" Sairaorg menjawab tantangan tersebut dengan rasa percaya diri tingkat tinggi yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Ya, dua orang bodoh kembali bertaruh" Sasuke hanya memandang bosan pada dua orang itu. Sementara itu, Vali hanya tersenyum senang melihat tingkah laku dua orang tersebut. akhirnya mereka berempat pergi berjalan bersama menuju kedai ramen itu.

Skip Time

"HUAAA! LEPASKAN AKU!" Naruto kini sedang berada dalam situasi tidak menguntungkan, tubuhnya dikunci oleh Sasuke serta Vali. Mereka kini sedang berada didalam apatermen Sairaorg. Sasuke dengan susah payah menahan pergerakan kedua tangan Naruto sedangkan Vali sedang berurusan dengan kaki Naruto. Naruto menderita kekalahan besar dalam taruhannya dengan Sairaorg. Secara ajaib Sairaorg memakan ramen jumbo tersebut dengan cepat tanpa mempedulikan panasnya ramen itu demi memaksa Naruto meminum jusnya.

"Sairaorg! Cepat!" Sasuke berteriak kegirangan. Tampak tatapan jahatnya menyeruak sembari menyaksikan Naruto.

"Oke!" Sairaorg lalu mengeluarkan sebuah botol plastik berukuran 1500ml yang berisi cairan berwarna hijau. Cairan tersebut memiliki aroma serta bau yang mengintimidasi siapapun yang hendak mendekatinya. Namun aroma yang tercium di hidung Sairaorg adalah bunga krisan jika sudah berurusan dengan cairan ini.

"TIDAK! JANGAN AOJIRU! APAPUN ASAL BUKAN ITU!" Naruto merontah namun semuanya sia-sia karena yang menahannya adalah Sasuke dan Vali.

"Waktunya sehat!" Sairaorg dengan tenaga penuh memasukkan botol tersebut kemulut Naruto dan mencengkram isi botol tersebut sehingga cairan hijau tersebut meluncur cepat masuk kedalam kerongkongan Naruto. Sasuke serta Vali tersenyum puas melihat hal tersebut. Sedangkan Naruto? Ah, dia sedang terkapar ditanah dengan mulut mengeluarkan cairan hijau.

Tak lama setelah itu, mereka berempat nampaknya sedang tenggelam dalam sebuah diskusi serius.

"Naruto, apa kamu sudah mempersiapkan dirimu untuk Battle Exam tiga minggu lagi?" Sairaorg nampaknya memulai pembicaraan secara serius kali ini.

Naruto yang mendengarnya lalu memandang bingung Sairaorg. "Secepat itukah? Padahal baru saja kita menyelesaikan Ranking Exam beberapa minggu lalu." Dirinya merasa acara tersebut terlalu cepat pelaksanaannya karena hanya berjarak beberapa minggu dari ujian penempatan Rangking siswa.

Sairaorg yang mendengarnya nampak tersenyum tipis. "Begini, Naruto. Battle Exam kali ini bersifat kelompok dengan anggota berjumlah lima, dan ini juga merupakan kesempatan bagus bagimu untuk menaikkan rankingmu menjadi lebih baik. Menurutku sungguh saying dirimu yang harusnya bisa masuk 'Top Five' berada diurutan ratusan karena tingkah bodohmu itu. Aku tak percaya kau langsung pingsan karena pukulan lemah seorang Xenovia" Sairaorg nampaknya ingin sahabatnya itu bersanding diposisi yang sepantasnya.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu lalu mengangkat suaranya. "Ya, walaupun aku benci mengakuinya namun kekuatanmu setara dengan Sairaorg bila kau bertarung serius. Tapi entah kenapa kau bertindak bodoh seperti ini hanya karena Sacred Gearmu yang menurut pikiran anehmu itu berbahaya." Nampaknya Vampir ini setuju dengan perkataan Sairaorg yang mendesak Naruto agar naik strata.

Sementara Vali hanya memberikan senyuman khasnya yang terkesan cool. "Mereka benar, kau terlalu berlebihan dalam menyimpan Sacred gearmu itu. Setidaknya kau harus menunjukkan kepada mereka semua siapa dirimu" Vali nampaknya memiliki prinsip jika kamu terlahir istimewa maka bertindaklah selayak dengan apa yang kau punya.

Naruto yang mendengar ocehan para sahabatnya hanya cuek dan mengorek hidungnya sambil menatap malas mereka. "Hmm, aku tidak terlalu berminat. Lagipula siapa selain Sairaorg yang mau setim denganku dikelasku? Lagipula pertandingan ini butuh sebuah tim yang terdiri dari lima orang kan? Sedangkan timku hanya ada dua orang."Naruto membalas ajakan para sahabatnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan lain.

Sairaorg yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum senang. "Tenanglah, kita bisa memilih tim sesuka hati kita dari setiap kelas yang berbeda. Jadi sekarang kita bisa membuat sebuah tim yang terdiri dari aku, Sasuke, Kau, dan Vali" Sairaorg tersenyum senang karena membayangkan 'Dream Team' tersebut.

Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma memandang bosan Sairaorg. "Hmm, kalau kita buat tim yang segitu kuatnya maka akan kuajukan satu pertanyaan padamu. Siapa yang mau melawan kita? Sekiryuutei itu Cuma memegang nama kosong disekolah. Secara kebetulan dia menang sepuluh kali berturut-turut pada Rangking Exam karena dirinya melawan wanita. Aku tahu dia itu mesum dibalik sifat coolnya itu!" Naruto mencoba menilai sifat salah satu 'Top Ten' sekolah itu dengan observasi yang lama. "Aku bahkan sering melihat tatapan mesumnya ketika melihat saudaramu yang namanya Rias itu.

Brak!

Sairaorg yang mendengar perkataan Naruto langsung menghantam Kotetsu tempat mereka duduk dengan kesal. "Kurang ajar sekali Chichiryuutei itu! Beraninya dia menatap mesum Saudaraku!" Nampaknya Naruto berhasil menuang bensin ke kobaran amarah Sairaorg. "Akan kupatahkan lehernya!"

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya menatap bingung pada Sairaorg. "Hentikan Sister Complexmu itu. Kau tidak bisa seenaknya menghajar orang. Lagipula biarkan Vali yang mengurusinya. Kudengar Sekiryuutei merupakan rival abadi Hakuryuukou kan? Bukankah begitu, Ketsuryuukou?" Naruto menatap Vali dengan tatapan mengejek.

Vali yang mendengar kata 'Ketsuryuuko langsung menggebrak permukaan kotetsu itu karena marah. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'Ketsuryuuko'?" Vali nampaknya tidak senang dengan julukan yang disematkan Naruto padanya.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa senang. "Hahaha, jangan pikir aku tidak tahu. Ketika pulang tadi kamu menatap pantat Kuroka-Sensei begitu seksama dan sedikit menyeringai. Jadi kupikir 'Ketsuryuuko' adalah sebuah hal yang pantas dan cocok bagimu, Vali" Naruto nampaknya memperhatikan Vali dengan seksama. Seharusnya Vali takut karena Naruto terlalu perhatian pada hal terkecil sekalipun.

Vali yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam dengan wajah memerah karena malu. Sementara sesuatu dalam diri Vali nampaknya sedang menderita depresi berat karena itu.

'Puluhan orang telah menjadi partnerku selama ini, namun baru kali ini aku diberi julukan yang sungguh membuat patah semangat seperti ini' Nampaknya sesuatu dalam diri Vali sedang berbicara pada Vali dengan nada lesu.

"Tenanglah Albion! Jangan patah semangat seperti itu!" Vali berteriak seperti orang gila didalam ruangan itu. Sedangkan ketiga orang itu sudah tahu dengan siapa Vali berbicara.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan memberi komentar singkatnya. "Selamat Albion, Kau mendapat gelar Ketsuryuukou bersama Vali" Sasuke nampaknya ingin membuat Vanishing Dragon itu bertambah jatuh mentalnya.

'Tidak! Jangan katakan itu!' Nampak sepasang sayap dengan warna dominan biru namun memiliki penyangga berwarna putih muncul dari punggung Vali. 'Aku adalah Vanishing Dragon yang terhormat!' Albon nampaknya mencoba membantah omongan Sasuke tersebut.

"Omedetou, Ketsuryuuko-san" Sairaorg menuang garam kedalam luka hati Albion.

'Tidak!' Albion berteriak sedih karena hal tersebut.

"Albion! Tenanglah!" Vali mencoba menenangkan Albion sementara ketiga orang lainnya tertawa lepas melihat tingkah laku kedua makhluk tersebut.

Akhirnya setelah berhasil menenangkan Albion, Naruto kembali serius membahas topik semula.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak berkelompok seperti ini. Sebaiknya hanya Sairaorg saja yang sekelompok denganku. Kalian berdua lebih baik bertemu denganku di Battle game nanti sebagai lawan. Mungkin aku akan mengeluarkan kemampuanku disana. Jujur, aku masih ragu memakai Longinus milikku itu. Jika orang yang kuat imannya melihat perubahan Longinusku maka dia akan kehilangan akal sehat" Naruto nampaknya menimbang-nimbang situasi.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa sinis mendengarnya. "Hn, jadi maksudmu aku tidak sebanding menjadi lawanmu? Baiklah, kita lihat saja di battle game nanti. Akan kubuktikan kehebatanku padamu, Naruto" Sasuke mengeluarkan deklarasi perangnya terhadap Naruto.

"Hmmp, kita lihat saja nanti siapa yang akan kalah." Vali tersenyum dengan seringai iblis.

Sairaorg yang melihat hal tersebut kemudian mendapat ide untuk membuat persaingan semakin serius. "Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan saja!" Sairaorg tersenyum senang sembari menatap tiga orang itu.

"Menarik" Sasuke nampaknya merasa tertantang dengan perkataan Sairaorg tadi. "Apa taruhannya?" Sasuke memasang wajah serius.

"Ah, begini saja. Jika ada diantara ketiga kelompok ini yang kalah sebelum semifinal maka mereka harus melakukan sesuatu yang tertulis diundian ini!" Sairaorg secara ajaib mengeluarkan empat buah kertas yang telah ditulisi nama tiap-tiap dari mereka. "Ayo ambil dan baca!" Sairaorg menatap mereka bertiga dengan tatapan percaya diri sembari menyodorkan kertas tersebut

Ketiga orang tersebut membuka kertas itu dan membaca dengan seksama kertas tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, wajah ketiga orang tersebut berkeringat dingin. "K-kau belum gila kan, Sairaorg?" Naruto menatap Sairaorg dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Tentu tidak, kupikir inilah hal yang paling cocok untuk membuat kalian berjuang mati-matian diujian ini.

"T-tapi, kenapa aku harus menjadi sahabat seorang Rias Gremory dalam waktu satu bulan!" Naruto berteriak kesal karena taruhan Sairaorg kelewat nyeleneh. "Aku baru saja kemarin menghinanya habis-habisan!" Naruto meratap kepada Sairaorg yang dipandangnya tidak punya hati nurani dalam memberikan taruhan.

"Itu karena salahmu sendiri. Kupikir inilah hukuman yang paling cocok. Jika kau tidak mau maka aku akan memberikanmu taruhan yang lain, misalnya meminum Aojiru special buatanku" Sairaorg tersenyum senang.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Baiklah! Kuterima tantanganmu! Apapun selain Aojiru sialan itu!" Naruto nampaknya lebih memilih melakukan hal yang lebih sulit ketimbang memilih tantangan yang lebih mudah itu karena fobia sayuran hijaunya.

"Sairaorg, apa-apan ini! Apa maksudnya mengencani Kuroka-sensei?! Bicara secara intens pun aku tidak pernah! Dan sekarang kamu menyuruhku mengencaninya. Kau gila ya?!" Vali nampak marah dengan wajah merona karena tantangan gila dari Sairaorg itu.

"Hahaha, ayolah. Aku tidak pernah melihat Hakuryuukou sepengecut dirimu. Jangan-jangan benar kalau dirimu itu adalah Ketsuryuukou" Sairaorg nampaknya hanya memasang wajah tak bersalah ketika mengatakan itu.

Bratz!

Sepasang sayap Vali kembali mengepak dan nampaknya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. 'Vali, terimalah tantangan itu, kumohon….." Albion nampaknya sudah kehilangan semangat petarungnya dan itu gawat karena sebagai partner, maka sinkronisasi jiwa serta tubuh perlu dijaga. Salah satunya dengan menjaga mood sang naga.

Vali yang melihat Albion kehilangan gairah hidupnya nampaknya sudah kehilangan kata-kata. "Baiklah, kuterima" katanya dengan wajah lesu.

"Nah, begitu kan lebih baik." Sairaorg tersenyum senang.

Sementara itu, Sasuke meremas kertas itu dengan wajah kesal. "Sairaorg! Apa maksudmu aku harus berakting ramah selama seminggu pada semua gadis?! Kau tahu kan aku punya Gynephobia yang lumayan akut. Akut selalu menahan diriku tahu!" Sasuke berteriak kesal karena permintaan Sairaorg padanya terlalu susah.

"hahaha, bukankah itu terapi yang bagus bagimu. Tak kusangka klan Vampir Uchiha punya penerus yang penakut seperti ini" Sairaorg kembali memancing Sasuke karena sia paham sifat tidak mau mengaku kalah Sasuke.

"Kau! Kuterima tantangan ini!" Sasuke menatap kesal pada Sairaorg karena berhasil memancing amarahnya.

"Begitu dong! Bukankah Uchiha itu klan elit" Sairaorg tertawa senang karena semua berjalan dengan baik sesuai rencana.

Naruto lalu menyadari sesuatu dan menoleh pada Sairaorg. "Kau sendiri apa tantangan bagi dirimu?" Naruto bertanya pada Sairaorg dengan nada kesal.

"Aku, tentu saja berlari mengelilingi sekolah seratus kali" Sairaorg menjawab dengan wajah polosnya.

Bruakh!

Naruto memberi bogem pada pipi Sairaorg. "Enak saja! Kami setengah mati menahan malu sedangkan dirimu mendapat tantangan mudah seperti itu. Aku mau ganti tantanganmu!" Naruto menunjuk Sairaorg dengan telunjuk kanannya sambil membentak-bentak Sairaorg.

Sairaorg yang mendengarnya hanya menatap polos Naruto. "Silahkan saja" Katanya dengan santai tanpa ada kesan merasa terbebani.

Naruto lalu mengajak berembuk kedua koleganya yang masih kesal pada Great King itu. Setelah beberapa menit berbisik, akhirnya mereka menemukan tantangan yang tepat pada Sairaorg.

"Sairaorg….." Naruto menatap Sairaorg dengan wajah yang tersenyum bahagia namun sarat dengan aura pembantaian. "Tantanganmu adalah…."

Sairaorg menelan air ludah karena tahu kalau ketiga orang itu hendak memberikan cobaan maha berat padanya. "I-iya?"

"Sairaorg, kau harus membuat Kuisha Abaddon menjadi pacarmu dalam waktu sebulan!" Naruto berteriak nista sambil memasang wajah senang.

Jeder!

Sairaorg bagaikan tersambar petir mendengar tantangan tersebut. "Naruto! Kumohon apapun asal bukan itu! Kuisha-nee itu bukan iblis! Dia itu makhluk sadis nan kejam! Kumohon!" Sairaorg nampak ketakutan begitu mendengar nama Kuisha. Ya, nama itu memberikan terror bagi ingatan seorang Sairaorg Bael.

Kuisha Abaddon, seorang gadis kelas 12 yang merupakan senior dari Sairaorg. Dia merupakan ketua klub ekstrakulikuler pedang sihir. Kemampuannya yang mumpuni membuat dirinya mendapatkan masa depan menjanjikan didalam lembaga pertahanan dunia. Namun, gadis itu memiliki satu kekurangan yang hanya Naruto dkk serta beberapa teman Kuisha saja yang tahu. Dia merupakan seorang Yandere akut serta seseorang yang menyukai hal-hal berbau sadis serta sedikit memiliki sifat Masichist. Sairaorg kebetulan merupakan teman masa kecil gadis itu telah berkali-kali menerima ujian dari gadis mengerikan itu.

"Kalau kau tidak mau maka kau bukanlah Great King! Kau Cuma pecundang yang takut pada seorang wanita!" Naruto mencoba memancing emosi Sairaorg.

Sairaorg yang merasa dihina kemudian naik darah karena perkataan Naruto. "Beraninya kau bicara begitu! Aku terima tantangan itu, aku adalah Great King!" Sairaorg menjawab tantangan itu dengan wajah seriusnya. Sementara ketiga orang lainnya tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah! Dengan ini kita berempat bersumpah sebagai laki-laki akan menyelesaikan tantangan ini! Jika kami mengingkarinya maka kami bukanlah laki-laki sejati!" Naruto berteriak sembari mengacungkan tinjunya kelangit-langit rumah Sairaorg dengan wajah senang.

"Oke!" Ketiga orang lainnya juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto.

"Yosh! Baiklah, besok aku akan mengumpulkan anggota teamku dan Sairaorg!" Naruto menatap serius pada Sasuke dan Vali.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu selamat berjuang!" Vali menatap ketiga orang lainnya dengan tatapan serius karena mereka merupakan lawan yang kuat. Akhirnya mereka bertiga pulang dari apatermen Sairaorg dengan wajah cerah.

Malam harinya.

Naruto kini sedang terlelap dalam alam mimpinya, nampaknya dia sedang memimpikan sesuatu yang terkesan menyenangkan.

[Mindscape]

"Ittai!" seorang anak usia sepuluh tahunan tampak sedang mengelus kepalanya karena baru saja menerima sebuah pukulan dari seseorang.

"Naruto, konsentrasimu kurang! Ayo lebih konsen lagi! Nanti kepalamu benjol loh!" Sebuah suara yang bersahabat menasehati bocah yang ternyata adalah Naruto. Kemudian pemilik suara tersebut menghampiri Naruto dan mengacak kepala Naruto.

Naruto yang dielus kepalanya Cuma mengembungkan pipinya karena kesal. "Mou, Cao Cao-Sensei terlalu keras melatihku. Kurasa tanpa latihan segini rumitpun Sacred Gear itu masih bisa membantuku" Naruto mencoba berargumen pada Cao Cao, sang guru yang masih tampak muda.

Duakh!

Cao Cao sekali lagi memukul kepala Naruto sambil memasang wajah kesal. "Naruto, ingatlah perkataanku kali ini. Sacred Gear adalah berkah dari Kami-sama kepada kita, para manusia. Dan sebagai manusia yang terpilih kelak kita harus mampu melindungi manusia lainnya. Namun, jika kamu harus melindungi umat manusia yang segitu banyaknya maka tentu kamu harus menjadi lebih kuat karena jika Sacred gear juga akan menilai seberapa pantas sang pemiliknya." Cao Cao memberi nasehat penting pada Naruto yang tampaknya serius menyimak perkataan Cao Cao.

"Ha'I, Sensei" Naruto tersenyum mendengar nasehat sang guru.

[End Minscape]

Kringg!

Handphone Naruto nampaknya berbunyi keras dan membuat sang pemilik terbangun. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto melihat Handphonenya dan melihat sebuah panggilan ditujukan padanya.

"Moshi Moshi" Naruto mencoba menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Naruto, Kamu beserta Sasuke segeralah pergi ke pinggiran kota. Nampaknya ada beberapa iblis liar yang mengamuk dan membuat kelompok yang sedang mengemban misi tersebut berada dalam bahaya" Suara tersebut terdengar sedang memerintah Naruto dengan nada memaksa.

"Ah, Azazel-sensei! Kenapa kamu kirim kelompok yang tidak kompeten jika kamu tahu itu berbahaya?" Naruto berkata dengan nada kesal karena ulah sang kepala sekolah yang salah menilai kemampuan orang.

"Gomen, namun aku pikir kelompok mereka sudah cukup mumpuni untuk menangani iblis liar. Tak kusangka musuh kali ini cukup kuat." Azazel mencoba membela dirinya.

"Iya iya!" Naruto mendecih kesal.

"Naruto, usahakan tidak menggunakan True Longinus" pesan sang guru sebelum menutup teleponnya. Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan berlari menuju depan rumahnya sembari berjalan menuju bagasinya dan mengambil motor miliknya yang berwarna hitam dengan garis putih pada bagian belakang. Motor yang nampak seperti motor ninja itu segera dipacunya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tentunya ia memakai helm.

Brumm!

Ditengah jalan, dia melihat sebuah motor lainnya yang berwarna biru gelap yang dikenalinya merupakan motor Sasuke. Naruto lalu memberi aba-aba untuk maju dan dibalas anggukan dari Sasuke.

Sementara itu

Disebuah daerah hutan, terlihat beberapa orang sedang terkepung oleh dua ekor makhluk berbentuk seperti banteng dengan memegang sebuah kapak besar nan tajam serta seekor makhluk bertubuh manusia namun berkaki empat dengan bentuk kaki menyerupai kaki kuda dipersenjatai dengan sebuah busur dan banyak anak panah di punggungnya.

"Sial!" rutuk seorang gadis yang sedang terkepung oleh dua makhluk tersebut, sementara teman-temannya sudah kelelahan.

"Rias, sebaiknya kita segera kabur dari sini. Aku tidak yakin kita bisa menghadapi mereka. Mereka terlalu kuat untuk kita" Salah satu teman Gadis tersebut nampaknya menyarankan agar kabur dari tempat ini.

"Aku juga tahu itu, Akeno. Tapi kita sudah dikepung sekarang dari dua arah. Akan sangat menyulitkan untuk kabur. Kita Cuma bisa berharap ada yang menolong kita" Gadis bernama Rias itu nampaknya sudah mulai putus asa.

"Buchou, kita akan mati jika tidak kabur dari sini. Mungkin ini salah kita memaksa Azazel-sensei memberikan kita misi untuk melenyapkan iblis liar" Salah satu anggota tim Rias yang memiliki wajah tampan tampaknya sudah kehabisan tenaga karena musuhnya yang kelewat kuat untuk kemampuan mereka. Memang, meskipun perdamaian telah terjadi, tetap saja ada amukan liar. Para siswa sekolah kadang diberikan misi jika mereka sudah merasa percaya diri dengan kemampuan mereka. Biasanya para siswa bergerak dengan anggota tim mereka yang bisa jadi terdiri dari berbagai jenis ras. Terutama para iblis dan malaikat yang sering menggunakan sistem reinkarnasi.

"Matilah kalian! Para iblis lemah!" Makhluk banteng itu mencoba menghantamkan kapak besarnya pada Rias. Rias dengan sigap menembakkan sebuah sinar energi berwarna merah kehitaman. Namun, nampaknya sinar tersebut telah kehilangan tenaganya karena kurangnya kemampuan sang pemilik untuk memasterinya.

"Buchou!" pemuda tampan itu mencoba menyerang monster itu dengan pedangnya. Namun, dengan mudah sang monster menangkis serangan tersebut dan membanting pemuda itu menghantam batan pohon dengan keras.

"Ukh!" pemuda itu tersungkur pingsan dengan mulut memuntahkan darah.

"Kiba!" Rias berteriak panik karena melihat hal tersebut. Sementara itu, Akeno yang teralihkan perhatiannya nampak menjadi sasaran empuk sang pemanah.

"Kena kau!" Pemanah setengah kuda itu menarik panahnya dan melepaskan panahnya. Sementara itu, monster berkapak itu mengayunkan kapak besarnya dan mencoba membelah Rias menjadi dua.

Jrutt! Swing!

Trank! Grep!

Sebuah pedang menangkis panah tersebut sedangkan sepasanga tangan sedang menangkap kapak tersebut sambil menahan agar kapak tersebut tidak semakin maju.

Krek!

Tanah yang dipijak oleh orang yang memegang kapak itu nampak retak dan mulai tertekan kebawah karena tenaga luar biasa sang monster. "Ukh!" pemuda tersebut mengeluarkan semacam aura putih dari tubuhnya dan memusatkan aura tersebut pada kedua kaki dan tangannya.

"Heyahh!" orang itu membanting sang monster beserta kapaknya kesamping dengan paksa. Sementara itu, Rias tampak terkejut melihat orang yang menolongnya. "Yo, Iblis Lemah" Sapa Penolongnya itu dengan senyum khasnya.

Sementara itu, nampaknya terjadi sebuah lomba kejar-kejaran antara pemuda berpedang tadi dengan iblis pemanah tadi.

Srak!

Iblis liar itu berlari kedalam hutan dan membuat pemuda berpedang tadi kehilangan jejaknya. Pemuda itu berhenti sejenak dan melihat sekitarnya yang nampaknya seperti sebuah area terbuka kecil yang dikelilingi pepohonan.

"Kena kau!" Sebuah suara menyadarkan pemuda tersebut dan membuatnya menoleh. Tampak iblis tersebut melompat tinggi sembari mengarahkan panahnya pada pemuda tersebut disertai sebuah lingkaran sihir didepan panahnya.

Jrut!

Panah tersebut terlepas dan melewati lingkaran sihir tersebut. Kemudian muncullah ratusan anak panah yang menuju kearah pemuda itu dengan dilengkapi sihir elemen tentunya pada setiap batang panah.

Pemuda itu tampak tidak gentar dan memegang erat katana miliknya sembari mengalirkan sihir petir kepedangnya tersebut. Mata pemuda itupun berubah dari warna hitam menjadi merah dengan tiga titik didalamnya. Dan gerakan anak panah tersebut seolah berjalan lambat dimatanya.

Trank! Trank! Trank!

Pedang pemuda itu menangkis dengan gesit setiap anak panah yang menghadangnya dengan gerakan super cepat.

Sementara itu, sang iblis liar nampak terkejut bukan main melihat kemampuan lawannya. "M-mustahil! Ohok!" Sang iblis memuntahkan darah segar. Matanya kemudian melihat kearah dadanya yang nampak sudah tertembus oleh sebuah pedang listrik. "K-kapan?" Sang iblis nampak tak percaya dengan hal tersebut.

"Dari tadi" Pemuda itu membalas dengan nada sinis.

Jrash!

Iblis tersebut terbelah dua dengan sempurna dan kemudian musnah. Sementara itu, pemuda tersebut membiarkan rambut ravennya tertiup angin malam. "Naruto, sisanya kuserahkan padamu" pemuda itu lalu berjalan meninggalkan hutan sambil menenteng Katananya.

Kembali lagi pada Rias.

Pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu kini sedang bertarung sengit dengan iblis banteng tersebut. Kapak besar iblis itu merupakan ancaman bagi nyawa Naruto karena gerakan kapak tersebut yang sangat cepat. Untung saja 'Touki' miliknya mampu menahan serangan tersebut sehingga tidak memberikan kerusakan berarti pada tubuhnya.

Wush!

Naruto akhirnya berhasil menemukan celah ketika dia berhasil menghindar kesamping dan melihat kapak tersebut berada didepan matanya. Dengan kekuatan penuh dia memusatkan 'Touki' miliknya pada tangan kanannya dan menghantam sisi kapak tersebut.

Brakh!

Kapak tersebut hancur lebur dalam satu serangan. Sementara itu, iblis tersebut nampak terkejut karena senjatanya dihancurkan. Naruto tidak menyia-nyiakan kelengahan sang monster dan memusatkan 'Touki' miliknya pada sepasang kakinya dan melompat kesamping kepala sang iblis.

Bruakh!

Kepala monster tersebut terpenggal dengan tendangan super keras tersebut. Dan iblis tersebut akhirnya lenyap karena musnah.

"Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!" Naruto nampak berkeringat karena memakai lumayan banyak tenaga. 'Ah, aku harus lebih banyak latihan bersama Sairaorg' Batinnya melihat dirinya yang mudah lelah karena kurang stamina.

Sementara itu, Rias nampak menatap tak percaya pada Naruto. "S-siapa kau sebenarnya?" Rias bertanya dengan nada penasaran.

Naruto yang mendengarnya kemudian menoleh dan menatap malas pada Rias. "Aku Cuma sibodoh" Naruto kemudian menghampiri Kiba yang masih pingsan dan meneteskan sebuah obat yang membuat luka Kiba sembuh.

'Air mata Phoenix?!' Rias nampak terkejut melihatnya. " Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" Rias bertanya pada Naruto dengan nada tak percaya. Air Mata Phoenix adalah benda yang mahal karena proses pembuatannya yang lama. Namun itu sebanding dengan efeknya yang mampu menyembuhkan luka seperti apapun dalam waktu sekejap.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari Azazel-sensei. Ini untuk darurat saja" Naruto kemudian membopong Kiba yang nampaknya mulai sadar. Sementara itu, Akeno yang melihat Naruto nampak memasang wajah penasaran.

"Ara, tak kusangka penolong kita datang dari orang yang paling tidak terduga" Akeno memasang senyum palsunya pada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum tipis. "Gomen, namun cukup orang bodoh sepertiku saja yang menolong kalian. Tidak perlu orang kuat untuk membantu kalian" Naruto lalu berjalan keluar dari hutan dengan Kiba berada dirangkulannya.

"Ayo keluar hutan, seharusnya kalian tidak memaksakan diri melawan iblis kuat. Lihat hal seperti ini terjadi. Sebagai pemimpin kelompok harusnya kau menyadari kemampuan anak buahmu dan tidak memaksa mereka bertarung demi meningkatkan rangking, Rias Gremory" Naruto memandang lurus kedepan sambil mengatakan isi kepalanya.

Sedangkan Rias hanya dapat mengepalkan tangannya dengan kesal karena Naruto yang terkesan menghinannya. 'K-kurang ajar kau!' Perempuan Crimson itu nampaknya sedang amat marah pada perkataan Naruto.

Mereka berempat akhirnya berjalan keluar meninggalkan hutan tersebut.

TBC

Keterangan

Chichiryuutei :Kurang lebih berarti kaisar naga dada (didasari dari obsesi Issei pada Oppai)

Ketsuryuukou: Kurang lebih juga berarti kaisar naga pantat (didasari dari tanggapan Vali ketika ditanya tentang bagaian tubuh wanita yang paling indah. Dia menjawab pantat hahaha)

Aojiru: jus sayuran yang umumnya menggunakan sayuran Kale yang merupakan tanaman yang punya hubungan keluarga dengan kubis-kubisan. Rasa aojiru tidaklah begitu menyenangkan ditambah dengan baunya yang kurang sedap dihidung. Dan disini ditambah lagi dengan Sairaorg yang menambah racikannya dengan berbagai bumbu aneh.

Gynephobia :Ketakutan terhadap wanita.

**Oke, sekian dulu chapter satunya, seperti biasa. Silahkan berikan koreksi, saran, ataupun ide bagi fic ini. Terima kasih buat yang mau Review, fav, ataupun follow fic ini. Mind to review?. Sekian dan terima kasih ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle: Tomodachi

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Friendship, Adventure, Romance

Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x Rias Gremory.

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Sahabatku, pernahkah kau merasa bahwa dunia ini sedikit lucu? Manusia begitu lemah namun kita diperebutkan oleh para makhluk astral. Sungguh ironis ketika mereka membutuhkan kita tetapi mereka juga menghina kita pada saat yang !

Warning: OOC,Typo,Adult theme, violence, gore,etc.

**A/N** **:** **Oke, Makasih banget buat Koreksi dari agan Kratos921. Buat para reader lain silahkan kasih tahu jika ada hal yang perlu dikoreksi untuk chapter selanjutnya. Terkadang author satu ini sering lupa hahaha. Oke, buat yang nunggu Brand New World lagi aku ketik. Dan ada lowongan OC buat Fic ini, 3 orang OC aja. Kalian bisa usul mau dengan memberikan deskripsi fisiknya beserta kemampuannya. Author harap tidak terlalu overpower karena mereka setim dengan Naruto. Diharapkan juga yang memiliki kemampuan serta kemampuan yang menarik. Author berniat membuat tim Naruto dari kumpulan orang terbuang yang perlahan bangkit hahaha. Oh iya, kalau berminat usulkan satu OC saja hahaha supaya lebih berwarna hahaha. Jadi nantinya ada 3 OC dari tiga reader yang beruntung hahaha. Dilain kesempatan Fic ini juga masih akan meminta lebih banyak OC hahaha karena ini sekolah hehehe.**

Chapter 3 : Sensei…

Disebuah atap sekolah,

Seorang pemuda sedang berbaring menatap langit berawan yang ditangkap oleh indera penglihatannya. Sebuah headphone biru tua masih setia menemaninya dan menghilangkan sepi yang menyerangnya.

Sepi…

Memang, keadaan itu yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang. Ketika dia melihat dari atas atap sekolah itu, nampak para sahabatnya sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Sasuke sedang sibuk menghindari para gadis karena Gynephobia miliknya yang mulai akut. Sairaorg sibuk didalam kelas karena mendapat tawaran dari para murid-murid untuk bergabung dengan tim mereka dalam rangka menghadapi Battle Exam. Sedangkan Vali, dia lebih memilih berdiam diri dibawah pohon sembari membaca buku tentang sihir. Nampaknya orang itu menjadi lebih serius ketika mengetahui para sahabatnya juga mulai serius.

Pemuda yang sedang melamun itu kemudian memejamkan matanya sejenak sembari merefleksikan kembali tindakannya kemarin malam.

[Flashback]

Seorang pemuda yang sedang menyusuri hutan bersama tiga orang lainnya. Satu orang pria berambut pirang berada dalam rangkulannya sedangkan dua orang lain yang merupakan gadis dengan rambut merah dan hitam mengikutinya dari belakang dengan ekspresi beragam. Gadis berambut merah atau lebih tepat kita sebut crimson itu menatap pemuda yang merangkul anggota timnya itu dengan tatapan benci. Kenapa harus benci? Ya, gadis itu merasa dihina habis-habisan dan diturunkan harga dirinya setiap kali pemuda itu membuka mulut serta mengomentari tindakannya. Sedangkan gadis berambut hitam dengan rambut diikat ekor kuda hanya memandang teman disebelahnya itu dengan tatapan lucu.

'Ara, Buchou kelihatannya sangat marah kali ini.' Gadis itu hanya berani menyimpannya didalam hati karena tahu akibat dari ucapannya nanti.

Mereka berempat terus berjalan sampai akhirnya mereka tiba dijalan utama dimana telah menunggu dua orang pria yang nampaknya adalah guru mereka.

"Akeno! Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa!" Seorang pria dengan brewok serta badan kekar berlari kencang menghampiri gadis berambut hitam panjang itu sambil mencoba memeluknya.

Swut!

Gadis yang bernama Akeno itu menghindari pelukan pria itu dan menatap sinis padanya. "Sudalah, Tou-sama. Aku tidak mengalami masalah apapun. Jangan melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu." Akeno nampaknya tidak suka dengan sikap ayahnya itu. Sedangkan sang ayah hanya bisa menatap sedih pada anak gadisnya itu.

"Ah, kerjamu bagus juga Uzumaki." Sebuah suara yang terdengar bijak terucap dari mulut pria lainnya. Pria ini memiliki rambut hitam panjang serta memakai Tuxedo hitam. Mata kanannya tertutup oleh poni rambutnya yang lumayan panjang.

"Madara-sensei, Konbanwa. Maaf, tapi tampaknya Yuuto-san mengalami luka meskipun sudah saya obati tadi." Pemuda itu nampak sedikit menyesal karena menurutnya dirinya terlambat datang tadi.

" Tidak apa-apa. yang penting tidak terjadi hal yang fatal, Naruto." Nampaknya Madara tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan kejadian ini. Tak lama setelah itu, matanya menemukan sesuatu yang janggal dari mereka. "Dimana Sasuke?" Madara nampaknya mencari salah seorang lagi yang harusnya ada disini.

Pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu hanya mendesah pelan. "Ah, sepertinya dia sudah pulang dulu sensei. Mungkin dia sedang ada urusan. " Naruto mencoba memberikan pendapatnya mengenai pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh gurunya itu.

Sementara itu, Madara yang mendengar jawaban Naruto hanya mengurut pelan kepalanya. "Ah, keponakan satu itu selalu kabur jika tugas selesai. " Madara hanya mendesah pelan karena hal itu. Madara lalu menoleh pada gadis berambut merah yang sedang memasang wajah kesal setiap kali menatap Naruto.

"Gremory-san, saya mohon maaf atas kejadian ini. Seharusnya Azazel tahu memilih orang yang sesuai untuk misi ini. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf. " Madara membungkuk sedikit sebagai tanda maaf.

Sang gadis yang mendengar hal tersebut lalu membungkuk balik kepada Madara. " Tidak, sensei. Ini murni kesalahan kami karena memaksa Azazel-sensei untuk memberikan kami misi tingkat menengah keatas. Mohon maaf atas kesalahpahaman ini. " Gadis itu menunjukkan etiket baiknya dalam bertutur kata.

Madara hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Setelah itu, Madara menghampiri Naruto karena mencoba menanyakan sesuatu. "Naruto, bagaimana menurutmu tentang kemampuan kelompok Gremory?" Madara mencoba mendengar pendapat salah satu siswa kesayangannya selain Sasuke dikarenakan bakat mentah siswa ini.

Naruto kemudian melihat sejenak kepada ketiga orang itu. Kepalanya menoleh kesamping pada pemuda pirang yang masih lemah itu, lalu melihat Akeno, dan terakhir pada gadis berambut merah itu.

"Hmm, sebetulnya kerja sama tim mereka sudah bagus. Namun, sepertinya pemimpin mereka lebih memiliki kesan 'Bos' ketimbang seorang pemimpin. Ini terbukti dari kondisi rekan setimnya yang lebih para kerusakkannya ketimbang dirinya. Sebaiknya dia belajar lebih banyak mengenai koordinasi. Kurasa jika mereka memiliki koordinasi yang baik maka mereka setidaknya bisa melarikan diri tadi ataupun bertahan dalam keadaan sehat sampai aku dan Sasuke tiba." Naruto memberikan kesimpulannya sembari menyerahkan pemuda pirang disebelahnya pada pria brewok tadi.

Gyut!

Nampaknya gadis itu sudah kehilangan kesabarannya. Terlihat urat dahinya menyembul serta keluar aura hitam dari belakang tubuhnya.

"Kau….." desis gadis itu dengan tatapan tajam pada Naruto yang berjalan menuju motornya. "Jangan berlagak kuat!" gadis itu berteriak sembari melemparkan bola energi berwarna merah kehitaman kearah Naruto yang sedang membelakanginya.

Plakk!

Sebuah tamparan dari tangan Naruto membuat bola energi itu terpental keudara dan meledak seperti kembang api.

Naruto kemudian menoleh kebelakang sembari menatap gadis itu. "Rias Gremorykah? Kekuatanmu memang menunjukkan kehebatan dari persilangan Bael dan Gremory. Akan tetapi, kekuatan tersebut masih terlalu lemah. Bahkan 'Touki' masih mampu menahannya. Kusarankan agar kau melatih dirimu lebih giat lagi agar tidak menjadi beban bagi timm. " Naruto kemudian menghidupkan motornya serta memakai helmnya.

Brumm!

Naruto meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan segera dan membuat Rias berteriak kesal.

"KURANG AJAR KAU UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Teriakan kesalnya hanya membuat Madara serta pria brewok yang bersamanya tersenyum senang.

'ya, ini bisa jadi awal yang bagus untuk membangkitkan potensi seorang Gremory muda. ' Madara tersenyum senang melihat Rias yang marah besar itu.

[End Flashback]

Blamm!

Kelihatannya hari tenang Naruto kembali terganggu akibat suara seseorang yang membanting pintu menuju atap dengan tenaga penuh.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! BERTARUNGLAH DENGANKU!" sebuah suara garang namun dipaksakan menurut Naruto terdengar menembus heaphonenya.

Naruto kemudian membuka headphone miliknya sembari melihat siapa yang datang mengacaukan hari indahnya. Dihadapannya, muncullah seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan tatapan tajam pada matanya. Kelihatannya dia sedang berada dalam situasi yang buruk.

"Hyodou Issei? Ada apa kamu menemuiku?" Naruto nampak kebingungan dengan kedatangan salah satu idola sekolah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyodou Issei pemilik Boosted Gear yang merupakan salah satu Longinus kuat.

Issei yang mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya tersenyum percaya diri. "Aku menantangmu untuk bertarung denganku! Aku tidak percaya orang sepertimu bisa melawan seekor Minotaur sendirian! Ayo, bertanding denganku!" Issei mengeluarkan sebuah kartu berwarna hitam dengan ornament sayap ketiga fraksi pada bagian permukaannya.

"Battle Pass?" Naruto menggumam sendiri melihat benda yang dikeluarkan oleh Issei.

Battle Pass, sebuah kartu yang memungkinkan seorang siswa bertarung melawan siswa lainnya dalam sebuah duel satu lawan satu. Kartu ini akan membuat sebuah kekkai otomatis dalam area tertentu dan menjadi wasit otomatis dalam pertarungan tersebut. jika peserta musuh menyerah ataupun K.O maka duel dinyatakan usai. Kartu ini diberikan hanya berjumlah satu setiap sebulan sekali dan hanya dapat digunakan pada bulan itu saja.

Naruto kemudian berdiri sembari menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku menolak, kurasa aku tidak ada urusan untuk bertarung melawanmu. "Naruto hendak beranjak dari tempat itu sambil menggaruk pantatnya.

"Berisik! Aku harus melawanmu agar Rias mau kencan denganku!" Issei mengaktifkan kartu itu dan terciptalah sebuah kekkai yang membuat mereka berdua terisolasi dari dunia luar. Sementara itu, diatas lapangan sekolah muncullah semacam proyektor yang menayangkan pertarungan mereka berdua.

"Lihat Sekiryuutei mau bertarung!" salah seorang murid nampak terkejut melihat hal tersebut.

"Kya! Issei-sama mau bertarung!" nampak seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang kelihatan senang melihat hal tersebut. sampai-sampai kedua sayap gagaknya keluar.

"Astaga! Naruto bertarung!" Sairaorg terkejut melihat layar tersebut dari pinggir kelas. Dia melihat lawan Issei adalah sahabatnya.

"Anak itu pasti kalah melawan Issei-kun. " sebuah komentar melayang dari salah satu siswa.

Sementara itu, seorang gadis berambut merah menatap kejam pada layar tersebut. "Aku yakin orang mesum itu pasti menang!" Nampaknya dia percaya diri sekali melihat pertandingan yang akan terjadi itu.

Sementara itu, Naruto nampak mendecih kesal karena keegoisan Issei. Naruto lalu berbalik sambil menatap Issei dengan tatapan serius. "Kau yang memulai…."

Sementara itu, Vali dan Sasuke nampaknya menatap senang pertarungan dadakan ini. "Ah, ayo taruhan siapa yang menang" Sasuke membuka suaranya.

"Tak usah pertaruhkan hal yang pasti. Aku Cuma ingin melihat perkembangan rivalku sejauh mana setelah dipermalukan didepan umum kali ini. " Vali tersenyum tipis sembari menatap senang layar tersebut.

Kita kembali lagi pada Naruto dengan Issei. Mereka berdua kini sudah dalam posisi siaga. Naruto mengalirkan 'Touki' miliknya keseluruh badannya. Sementara Issei nampak terkejut melihat itu.

"A-apa?! dia memiliki aura seperti punya Sairaorg?!" Issei nampaknya mendecih kesal begitu menyadari lawannya tidak dapat diremehkan.

Dia kemudian mengaktifkan sebuah gauntlet ditangan kirinya yang berwarna merah. "Ayo maju, Boosted Gear!" Nampaknya dia percaya diri dengan kemampuannya.

[Boost]!

Sebuah suara mekanik menjawab panggilan tersebut. Issei kemudian mengarahkan gauntlet itu kearah Naruto lalu menembakkan sebuah bola energi berwarna hijau.

Bumm!

Tembakan itu melesat kearah Naruto yang masih terdiam ditempat dengan tatapan bengong.

"ya! Si lemah itu pasti mati!" sebuah komentar terucap dari salah satu murid yang berada disebelah Sairaorg. Sedangkan Sairaorg hanya tersenyum tipis.

Naruto yang melihat bole tersebut mendekatinya lalu mengkonsentrasikan Touki miliknya kekaki dan tangannya.

Plakk!

Sebuah tamparan ringan dari tangan Naruto berhasil membuat bola energi tersebut terpental membentur kekkai dan menghasilkan ledakkan kecil.

Issei yang melihat hal tersebut nampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Kurang ajar!" Issei kehilangan control emosinya lalu menyerang Naruto secara membabi buta.

Naruto yang melihatnya Cuma melakukan gerakan minimal dan menghindari setiap serangan yang tidak akurat itu sambil mencari titik lemah Issei.

Begitu Naruto melihat kaki Issei yang tidak berada dalam posisi seimbang karena salah satu kakinya terangkat ketika melompat hendak memukul Naruto, dengan seger Naruto memberikan sapuan ringan yang membuat Issei tersungkur ketanah.

Brakh!

Issei tersungkur ketanah dan kehilangan harga dirinya karena meremehkan lawannya ini. "Ukh!" perlahan diapun bangkit sembari menatap tajam Naruto yang telah dianggapnya mernjatuhkan harga dirinya.

"Kau! Sekarang aku akan menghajarmu dengan tenaga penuh!" Issei melompat mundur kebelakang sembari mengangkat tinggi tangan kirinya.

"Balance breaker! Boosted Gear: Scale Mail!" Suara teriakan tersebut bersambut dengan berubahnya penampilan issei menjadi seorang petarung dengan armor merah yang menutupi seluruh badannya.

"Terima ini!" Issei menembakkan sebuah sinar merah dari tangan kirinya dengan kekuatan penuh. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung meningkatkan Toukinya pada kedua tangannya dan mencoba menahan tembakkan tersebut.

Bumm!

Naruto menahannya dengan sekuat tenaga sampai membuatnya agak terdorong sedikit kebelakang. Namun dengan sigap Naruto membelokkan serangan itu.

Duarr!

Tembakan tersebut menghantam dinding kekkai dan membuat dinding tersebut rusak berat.

"Heh!" Issei menyeringai bangga akibat serangannya tadi. Sementara Naruto mulai mengkonsentrasikan Touki miliknya untuk naik ketingkat yang lebih serius.

"Ayo maju, lemah!" Issei melesat dengan cepat kearah Naruto sambil melayangkan serangannya.

Hup!

Naruto dengan gesit menangkap sebuah pukulan yang diarahkan padanya. Namun Issei tak kalah gesit mencoba menarik Naruto dan menghantamkan tinjunya keperut Naruto.

Naruto tentu tidak tinggal diam. Dengan segera dia menendang keras perut Issei dan membuat Sekiryuutei itu tersungkur kebelakang.

"Ukh! Kuat juga kau!" pemuda itu kemudian meningkatkan kekuatannya lagi. "Ini demi kencan!"

[Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!]

Sebuah suara mekanik kembali berbunyi disertai dengan terjangan Issei kearah Naruto lagi dengan tenaga penuh. "Terima ini!"

Buakh!

sebuah pukulan menghantam perut Naruto dan membuat Naruto terpental kebelakang.

Brukh!

Issei yang melihat hal tersebut tersenyum senang. "Hahaha, kau lihat! Kau itu tetap saja lemah meskipun memiliki kekuatan aneh. Aku yakin orang yang mengajari teknik bodoh itu menyesal karena mengajarimu dulu." Issei nampaknya melakukan kesalahan besar kali ini.

Deggg!

Sebuah perkataan yang menusuk hati tadi kali ini benar-benar membuat Naruto marah. "Ukh!" perlahan Naruto berdiri sambil menatap tajam Issei. "Hyodou Issei, tadinya aku berniat bermain-main saja denganmu. Namun, perkataanmu tadi soal guruku membuatku benar-benar marah!" Naruto meningkatkan Toukinya sampai ketingkat yang tidak bisa dipercaya.

Blarrr!

Sebuah ledakkan aura berwarna putih keluar dari tubuh Naruto dalam dan membentuk sebuah selubung aura yang lebih pekat warnanya. Sementara itu, Azazel yang melihat pertarungan tersebut dari kantornya hanya bisa mendesah pelan. "Ahh, Sekiryuutei itu mencari masalah. Kalau sudah begini hanya ketiga temannya yang bisa menghentikannya.

Wush!

Naruto menghilang dalam sekejap dari pandangan Issei. Issei yang terkejut langsung mencari Naruto kekiri kekanan maupun kedepan serta kebelakang.

"DISINI!" sebuah suara keras datang dari bawah. Issei yang baru saja mau menoleh tiba-tiba sudah mendapat pukulan keras dari Naruto dan menghantam telak helmnya.

Prangg!

Helm tersebut hancur berkeping-keping. "Belum selesai!" Naruto kemudian menghilang lagi dan muncul dibelakang Issei sambil mengepalkan tinjunyan yang sudah sangat kental dengan Touki sampai sampai tangannya itu memutih karena diselimuti tebalnya aura tadi.

"!" Issei yang refleknya masih bagus lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan berbalik kebelakang.

Brakhhh!

Tinju Naruto yang amat keras membuat Issei meluncur ketanah seperti roket dan menghantam atap sekolah dengan meninggalkan sebuah kawah besar.

"Ukh!" issei mencoba bangun dengan kondisi armor yang sudah hancur berantakan pada bagian kepalanya dan tangan kanannya serta retakan besar pada bagian dadanya. "Sial, Ddraig! Berikan aku kekuatan lagi!" Issei sepertinya sedang memohon pada sesuatu.

'Maaf, tapi pengisian ulang selanjutnya adalah empat jam lagi agar kau kembali bisa masuk Balance Breaker' sebuah suara terdengar dari Kristal ditangan kiri Issei.

"Sial!" Issei mendecih tak suka dengan keadaannya sekarang.

Naruto yang sudah kehilangan kendali emosinya lalu berdiri sembari mengeluarkan sebuah lingkaran sihir dan menggunakan tangan kanannya dan menarik sebuah benda.

"Gawat!" Sairaorg yang melihat hal itu langsung berlari menuju atap sekolah dengan wajah panik. "Issei bisa mati kalau Naruto memakai itu" Sedangkan Valid an Sasuke langsung bergegas menuju atap sekolah dengan segera karena Naruto yang kehilangan kesabaran. "Gila! Dia mau memakainya disini!" Sasuke mengurut kepalanya karena ulah Naruto.

Sringg!

Secara perlahan keluarlah sebuah tombak dengan aura yang tidak mengenakan.

Naruto hanya mendesis ketika megeluarkan tombaknya. "Issei, kau telah membuat kesalahan dengan menghina guruku…" Naruto kemudian mengangkat tinggi tombaknya dan mengeluarkan aura suci yang sangat kuat dengan ujungnya yang berubah menjadi bilah tombak dengan aura emas.

Issei menggigil ketakutan karena melihat tombak tersebut dari jarak amat dekat. Tiba-tiba Ddraig memperingatkan Issei.

'Partner, larilah! Dia bukan orang yang bisa kau lawan sekarang!' Ddraig bermaksud baik dengan memperingatkan Issei.

"J-jangan bercanda! Aku akan melawannya!" Issei berdiri dengan kaki gemelutuk karena pancara hawa dari tombak tersebut.

"Tak kusangka selain iblis, naga juga terpengaruh oleh tombak ini. Atau lebih tepatnya mempengaruhi mental issei." Azazel yang melihat pertempuran tersebut nampak tersenyum lebar.

Sementara itu, para malaikat yang menyaksikan tombak tersebut tampak seolah tersedot jiwanya kedalam tombak itu. "Tombak suci…" lirih salah satu malaikat perempuan disebuah kelas sambil menatap kosong kearah layar tersebut.

"Bersiaplah!" Naruto bersiap melaju dengan tenaga penuh dan hendak menusuk Issei dengan sekali serang.

Prangg!

Kekkai yang menyelubungi mereka pecah dan hancur dengan sebuah pukulan dan tembakan petir dari Sasuke dan Sairaorg. Vali dengan segera menangkap Naruto dari belakang dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Naruto! Sadarlah! Jangan sampai kau membunuhnya!" Vali berteriak sembari menahan Naruto yang tetap melangkah meskipun tenaganya mulai didesak oleh tenaga amarah Naruto.

"Sasuke! Sairaorg! Bantu aku!" Vali yang sudah kesulitan lalu memasuki mode Balance Breakernya dan mencoba membelah kekuatan Naruto menjadi dua

[Divide!]

Sebuah suara mekanik terdengar dan mencoba menghisap energi Naruto. "Ukh!" Vali meringis kesakitan karena dirinya juga menghisap kekuatan suci tombak itu.

"Sial! Aku tidak bisa sembarangan membagi energinya! Kekuatan suci itu bersinergi dengan Toukinya!" Vali mulai memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya karena kekuatan suci itu.

Wush!

Sasuke muncul dan menyiapkan beberapa jarum petir berwarna putih. "Sesekali akan kugunakan petir suci padamu, Naruto. " dengan sigap Sasuke melemparkan jarum tersebut ketitik energi serta titik pergerakan Naruto.

Jrut!

Jarum tersebut sukses menembus tubuh Naruto yang tidak stabil konsentrasi energinya dan membuat Naruto pingsan karena ditotok.

"Ah, akhirnya selesai. " Vali dengan sigap memegang Naruto. Sementara tombak itu dengan otomatis kembali masuk kedalam lingkaran sihir.

Sairaorg yang juga bergabung kemudian menoleh pada Issei yang nampaknya sudah ketakutan setengah mati.

Puk!

Sairaorg menepuk pundak Issei sembari menatap tajam issei. "Hati-hati kalau bicara lain kali. " Sairaorg meninggalkan issei yang masih berkeringat dingin dan menuju kearah Naruto yang masih terbaring lemah.

"Hah, merepotkan. Tak kusangka Sekiryuutei bodoh itu mengunngkit-ngungkit guru Naruto. " Sasuke hanya mendesah sembari menatap Naruto yang kini tertidur.

Sementara itu, para siswa disekolah itu geger karena melihat kejadian luar biasa tadi.

"Gila! Aku tidak menyangka ternyata Naruto yang memegang true Longinus selama ini! Kupikir dia hanya punya Twice Critical!" salah seorang malaikat jatuh berkata pada temannya.

"Ah, dia punya senjata pemusnah massal kaum kita!" seorang iblis berteriak ketakutan ketika melihat senjata itu.

"Ternyata dia memiliki senjata suci!" salah seorang malaikat nampak tergugah hatinya ketika melihat tombak itu. Nampak bekas linangan air mata mengalir dari matanya.

Azazel yang paham akan kepanikan tersebut lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dan menembakkannya kearah lapangan.

Bumm!

Sebuah cahaya silau serta bunyi bising membuat semua murid yang sedang menatap kearah lapangan tersebut menerima terpaan cahaya tersebut. "Hmm, semoga ingatan mereka terhapus semua. " Azazel hanya menatap malas sembari kembali kedalam kantornya.

Sedangkan Sasuke dan para kawannya hanya menutup mata dan telinga mereka begitu sadar benda itu meluncur. "Azazel-sensei berulah lagi. " Vali hanya mendesah melihat kelakuan gurunya itu.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa. "Ya, setidaknya jika terkena sinar itu maka mereka akan melupakan semua yang mereka lihat tadi. " Sairaorg nampaknya mengganguk setuju. Mereka lalu membopong Naruto yang masih pingsan dan meninggalkan Issei seorang diri dalam keadaan bengong karena sihir Azazel tadi.

Sementar itu, Naruto yang tertidur sedang berada dalam alam mimpinya sembari memimpikan sesuatu.

[Mindscape]

"Hia!" Seorang anak berusia sepuluh tahun dengan rambut kuningnya sedang menusukkan tombak dari kayu kesebuah boneka jerami yang dirancang untuk berlatih tombak. Nampaknya peluh membasahi tubuh anak itu karena kerasnya latihan yang dia jalani.

"Terus! Akurasimu belum tepat sasaran! Dari lima ratus tusukan hanya dua ratus yang tepat sasaran! Ayo, lebih semangat lagi! " Seorang pemuda dengan wajah tampan dengan rambut hitamnya nampak menegur bocah itu.

"Ha'I, sensei!" bocah itu dengan lebih semangat lagi mencoba menghujamkan tombaknya pada sebuah lingkaran merah yang berada dibagian perut boneka itu. 'Targetnya belum dibuat bergerak oleh sensei! Aku harus bisa melakukannya dengan sempurna!' Anak itu nampaknya semangat sekali menjalankan latihannya.

Hyung!

Pijakkan bocah itu nampaknya mulai goyah dan dia mulai terhuyung-huyung. Sang guru dengan sigap menangkap bocah itu.

"Ah, kau sudah kelelahan. Dasar lemah, hahaha! " gurunya itu hanya tersenyum lebar sembari menyangga tubuh bocah itu.

Sementar itu, sang bocah hanya menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal. "Mou, aku lapar dan belum makan. Mau bagaimana lagi. " Nampaknya bocah itu tak ingin disebut lemah.

Sementara itu, gurunya itu hanya tersenyum garing. "Iya iya. Ayo kita makan. Aku akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu. " Pemuda itu lalu berjalan pergi dan diikuti oleh sang bocah.

"Arigatou, Cao Cao-sensei!" bocah itu tersenyum senang karena hal itu

[End Mindscape]

"Ukh!" seorang pemuda berambut kuning kini sedang terbaring lemah didalam ruangan dengan bau obat-obatan yang lumayan kuat. Pemuda itu nampaknya sedang sendirian berada diruangan tersebut.

'Hmm, nampaknya aku lepas kendali tadi. Mungkin Sasuke dan lainnya berhasil menghentikanku. ' pemuda itu berfikir sejenak sembari merasakan sensasi pegal dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya.

'Ah, ini pasti ulah Teme itu. ' pemuda itu kemudian mengeluarkan semacam aura putih dari dalam tubuhnya sembari mengkonsentrasikannya.

Perlahan tubuhnya mulai merasa lebih lemas dan rileks. "Ah, untung saja jurusnya itu tidak terlalu dalam melukaiku. " pemuda itu lalu mencoba bangun dari tempat tidur. Namun, matanya melihat secarik kertas dan membacanya.

'Naruto, Tadi kau mengamuk dan hampir membunuh Issei. Berterima kasihlah kami datang tepat waktu tadi! Berterima kasih juga pada Kepala Sekolah yang menghapus ingatan semua siswa karena luapan tenagamu yang tidak stabil itu! Sekarang lebih baik kau istrirahat saja dulu. Nanti pulang kita berkumpul ditempat biasa. Tertanda, Sasuke. P.S :Sairaorg minta traktir sebagai upah nanti pulang. ' begitulah bunyi surat itu. Pemuda bernama Naruto itu hanya tersenyum kecut sembari mencoba keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Krekk!

Pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka dari luar dan menampakkan seseorang yang masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Seorang gadis berambut merah masuk kesana dengan perlahan sembari membawa peralatan P3K.

Tep!

Langkah Naruto berhenti ketika melihat gadis tersebut. Naruto memasang wajah heran begitu melihat sang gadis. "Rias Gremory?" Pemuda itu bingung dengan kehadiran gadis itu.

Sementara itu, sang gadis hanya menatap sinis pemuda itu. Dengan perlahan dia membuka perban dan menghampiri pemuda tersebut. "Duduk!" perintahnya dengan nada meninggi. Nampaknya dia tidak menyukai pemuda yang berada dihadapannya.

Pemuda itu kemudian menuruti perintah gadis itu dan duduk disebuah kursi kecil yang berada didekat sana. Tak lama setelah itu, sang gadis memberinya perintah lain secara singkat dan dengan nada tak ikhlas.

Setelah beberapa menit memberikan pengobatan pada Naruto, gadis bernama Rias itu kemudian merapikan perlengkapannya dan hendak keluar dari ruangan itu. Naruto yang penasaran kenapa dengan kelakuan Rias lalu menanyakan sesuatu padanya.

"Ano, kenapa kau mengobatiku? " Naruto nampak bingung karena hal ini.

Sementara itu, Rias menoleh dengan wajah kesal. "Jangan salah paham, Sairaorg dan Azazel-sensei memintaku mengobatimu. Beruntunglah dirimu karena selagi Asia tidak berada disini masih ada ahli penyembuhan selain dirinya!" Rias yang mengatakan hal itu hendak kelaur dari ruangan itu dengan wajah kesal.

"Tunggu! " Naruto mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Rias berhenti bergerak.

"Apa?! " Rias menjawab dengan nada kesal.

"Terima kasih…" Naruto tersenyum senang sementara Rias tidak membalas dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Naruto yang melihatnya Cuma berkeringat dingin. "Ini buruk kalau sampai timku tidak lolos dalam semifinal. " Naruto merasa taruhannya kali akan terasa menyedihkan jika dia kalah.

Naruto kemudian merogoh Sakunya dan Kemudian ia mengetikkan sebuah E-mail pada seseorang.

" Oke, waktunya berburu tim! " Naruto tersenyum senang sembari melihat respon E-mail tersebut.

TBC

**Ah, Azazel punya alat penghapus ingatan massal hahaha. Jadi begini, Azazel berhasil menghapus ingatan dari Rias dan siswa selain Sasuke, Vali, dan Sairaorg. Dan kenapa Rias mengobati Naruto? Dia hanya menjalankan perintah saja tanpa tahu alasan Naruto terluka karena masih membenci sikap Naruto. Soal pairing Naruto kalian udah tahu sama Rias kan hahaha. Author akan buat kisah cintanya semampu mungkin dengan tidak menggangu Friendshipnya serta adventurenya hahaha.**

**Oke, sekian dulu chapter satunya, seperti biasa. Silahkan berikan koreksi, saran, ataupun ide bagi fic ini. Terima kasih buat yang mau Review, fav, ataupun follow fic ini. Mind to review?. Sekian dan terima kasih ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle: Tomodachi

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Friendship, Adventure, Romance

Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x Rias Gremory.

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Sahabatku, pernahkah kau merasa bahwa dunia ini sedikit lucu? Manusia begitu lemah namun kita diperebutkan oleh para makhluk astral. Sungguh ironis ketika mereka membutuhkan kita tetapi mereka juga menghina kita pada saat yang !

Warning: OOC,Typo,Adult theme, violence, gore,etc.

**A/N** **:** **Begitu banyak saran dan ide yang bagus mengalir dari para Reader. Akhirnya setelah bersusah payah author menemukan OC yang cocok untuk Kriteria tim Naruto setelah menimbang beberapa kali. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya bagi yang OCnya tidak terpilih. Namun Author bukanlah author yang dengan mudah melupakan buah pikiran kalian semua. OC yang kalian usulkan akan author munculkan di fic ini kok. Namun mungkin dalam tim lain seperti tim sasuke atau tim Vali tapi dengan menggabungkannya juga dengan chara naruto atau DxD ataupun sebagai antagonis yang juga akan masuk kedalam cerita utama Karena fic ini memang punya kesan 'Rame'. Sekali lagi author mengucapkan banyak terima kasih bagi kalian semua yang sudah rela meluangkan waktu untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Author ini. Selamat juga buat yang OCnya terpilih. Terima kasih semuanya sekali lagi karena telah ikut mendukung fic ini ^_^ mohon bantuan kalian juga untuk menlanjutkan cerita ini ^_^ baik berupa ide, saran, koreksi, maupun pertanyaan. Maaf jika chapter ini mungkin kurang memuaskan dan selamat menikmati ^_^.**

Chapter 4

Disebuah kelas kosong,

Nampak dua orang sedang duduk berhadapan dan nampaknya membicarakan sesuatu yang amat serius.

"Naruto, apa kau yakin dengan mereka ini?" seorang pemuda berbadan kekar menanyakan sesuatu pada temannya sembari membaca sebuah daftar. Nampak keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Kelihatannya, pemuda ini merasa tak percaya dengan pilihan orang didepannya itu.

"Tentu. Aku sudah memilih yang terbaik dari yang terbaik ataupun terburuk." Pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu tersenyum senang sembari meletakkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepalanya sembari mengangkat kursi tempat ia duduk naik dengan menggunakan kedua kakinya.

"Hmm, setelah kuperhatikan komposisi pemilihan tim kali ini sungguh aneh. Kamu memilih anggota terlemah sekaligus yang berpotensi dengan pemilihan semacam ini." Teman Naruto itu mencermati dengan seksama lagi data yang disajikan Naruto pada kertas itu. Dia mencoba memahami pola pikir sahabatnya itu.

"Hah, aku memilih mereka karena potensi mereka. Aku tidak menginginkan anggota yang kuat tapi tak dapat kulatih untuk kerja sama tim. Sairaorg, kau harus ingat seleksi missal terjadi pada babak pertama. Mereka akan lebih mengutamakan kerja sama tim disana." Naruto nampaknya memahami kondisi tersebut. Dia tak ingin timnya terisi oleh kekuatan individual yang membuat tim hancur lebur dalam waktu cepat karena ambisi masing anggota.

Sairaorg yang mendengar itu kemudian mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan. "Naruto, tapi bagaimana dengan ujian individualnya?" Sairaorg memasang wajah ragu mengingat kemampuan orang pilihan Naruto berada dibawah kualifikasi normal.

Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut cuma menguap bosan. "Sairaorg, itu adalah tugas kita melatih mereka agar menjadi sekuat mungkin. Turnamen kali ini aku berniat membuktikan bahwa yang dianggap ampas oleh mereka semua adalah sebuah orang terpilih dan berbakat." Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut dengan rasa percaya diri tingkat tinggi.

Sairaorg yang sudah melihat naruto bersemangat seperti itu cuma dapat tersenyum saja. "Baiklah. Aku akan menemui mereka semua besok. Apa kau setuju?" Sairaorg mengusulkan ide yang ada dikepalanya itu.

Naruto yang mendengarnya sedikit berfikir. "Hmm, aku akan mengurusi orang ini." Naruto menunjuk pada sebuah foto yang menempel dikertas itu. "Sisanya kau saja yang urus." Naruto kemudian beranjak dari kursinya dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Sairaorg hanya mengganguk setuju saja. Dia masih menatap dengan teliti kertas pemberian Naruto.

Setelah itu, Naruto hendak pulang menuju apatermen miliknya. Namun, sebuah kegaduhan membuat dirinya terusik. Dirinya yang ketika itu sedang berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah melihat bahwa sekelompok anak sedang mengelilingi sesuatu di sebuah gudang kecil yang berada dikanan gerbang sekolah. Naruto yang tertarik lalu berjalan perlahan menghampiri mereka.

"Lemah! Ayo serahkan uangmu!" Salah seorang dengan rambut pirang dan memiliki wajah yang membuat siapapun merasa kesal berteriak pada sesuatu dengan nada mengancam.

"Ampun, Senior. Aku tidak punya apapun! Uangku sudah habis." Sebuah suara lemah terdengar disitu. Terlihatlah seorang pemuda berumur dibawah Naruto dengan menggunakan kacamata tebal . rambut coklat keemasan miliknya nampak acak-acakan karena dijambak oleh pemuda pirang itu. Mata hitamnya telah berair karena ketakutan akibat pristiwa ini.

Srakk!

Sebuah konsol game portable terjatuh dari sakunya. Seketika perhatian para pemuda itu teralihkan oleh benda itu.

"Hmm, mainan milikmu boleh juga. Setidaknya untuk retribusi hari ini." Pemuda pirang itu berkata demikian sembari disambut tawa berderai oleh para koleganya.

"Jangan!... itu peninggalan temanku yang paling berharga!" pemuda yang sedang disiksa itu mengeluarkan suaranya. Nampaknya dia memiliki banyak kenangan dengan pemilik benda itu.

Pemuda pirang itu hanya tersenyum jahat. "Begitukah? kalau begitu lupakanlah peninggalan berhargamu itu sekarang!" pemuda itu mencoba membanting konsol tersebut. Tangan pemuda itu terangkat tinggi dan mencoba menjatuhkan benda itu.

Grep!

Sebuah tangan berwarna tan menangkap tangan pemuda itu. Nampak pemuda berambut pirang itu terkejut karena ada yang berani menggangu kesenangannya.

Gyut!

"Akh!"

Sebuah cengkraman keras membuat tangan pemuda tersebut melepas konsol tersebut yang membuat benda tersebut otomatis meluncur ketanah dengan segera.

Grep!

Dengan sigap sebuah tangan tan menangkap benda itu. Pemilik tangan itu lalu melemparkannya pada pemuda berkacamata yang sedang menatapnya sekarang. Dengan sigap dia menangkapnya.

"Punyamu kan?" pemuda kemudian menatap orang berkacamata yang memeluk erat benda itu.

"B-benar." Jawabnya dengan nada takut. "T-terima kasih!" katanya dengan nada gemetaran.

"Oh, baiklah. Dan sekarang bisakah kalian meninggalkannya sendirian?" pemuda itu menatap pemuda pirang itu dengan wajah bosan.

"Hahaha! Tak kusangka kau bernyali juga Uzumaki Naruto! Beraninya kau menantangku seperti ini! Nyalimu boleh juga ya. Menolong Phenex haram ini!" pemuda pirang itu menatap pemuda yang ternyata Naruto itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ah, aku bukannya bernyali tanpa alasan." Naruto menunjuk kebelakang mereka semua dimana sudah muncul seorang pria berambut hitam dengan tatapan tajam pada mereka semua.

"M-Madara-sensei! Bahaya! Kita sebaiknya pergi!" satu persatu dari mereka berhamburan lari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sementara itu, Madara yang melihat hal itu cuma menghela nafas panjang. "Maaf, tapi sepertinya aku kurang memperhatikan murid disini." Nampaknya ia menyesali hal yang terjadi tadi.

Naruto yang mendengarnya cuma menatap bosan sang wakil kepala sekolah. "Tenanglah. Setidaknya semua sudah terkendali." Naruto berkata demikian seraya menghampiri pemuda yang masih ketakutan itu.

"Namamu Shinji Akihisa, kan? Marilah bergabung bersamaku untuk mengikuti Battle Exam." Naruto menjulurkan tangannya kepada Shinji sambil mengeluarkan senyum khasnya.

"EH?! T-tunggu dulu! K-kenapa K-kau menyuruhku mengikuti B-Battle E-exam?! Aku tidak bisa bertarung! A-aku cuma iblis buangan dari klan Phenex…." Pemuda itu tanpa terasa mengeluarkan air matanya ketika mengatakan hal terakhir tadi.

Naruto yang mendengarnya cuma tersenyum. "ya, karena itulah aku memilihmu! Aku mau sesuatu yang baru! Kau bukanlah sebuah sampah! Kau hanyalah emas yang belum terkikis kotorannya!" Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut sembari berapi-api mengeluarkan orasinya.

"K-kau pasti bercanda! Aku bertarung sekalipun tidak pernah!" Shinji tampak ketakutan begitu mendengar perkataan Naruto. "Aku tidak mau bertarung! Pertarungan hanya membuatku kehilangan sesuatu secara perlahan!" Shinji nampak menjadi lebih emosional kali ini. Nampaknya dia memiliki kenangan buruk dalam kehidupannya.

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu kemudian memegang kedua pipi Shinji dan membuatnya menatap kedua mata Naruto. "Dengar! Memang pertarungan akan membuatmu kehilangan sesuatu. Tapi kau akan diajarkan untuk menjaga sesuatu yang berharga bagimu! Setiap pertarungan juga akan membawa dirimu menemukan sesuatu yang lainnya. Bayangkan kalau benda berhargamu itu sampai hancur karena dirimu yang lemah dan tak mau berkembang!" Nampaknya kata-kata Naruto yang sederhana itu membuat Shinji berpikir keras.

"…" nampaknya Shinji terdiam dan berpikir untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Madara dan Naruto hanya menatap Shinji dengan tatapan sabar sembari menanti jawaban dari pemuda itu.

"B-baiklah! Aku akan ikut denganmu! Aku akan menjadi kuat supaya bisa menjaga benda ini sendirian!" Naruto yang mendengarnya tersenyum senang.

'Dengan ini misiku selesai' Naruto nampaknya senang melihat ini. Shinji nampaknya mencoba tegar dan menatap mantap Naruto.

"Baiklah, namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan aku kelas 11." Naruto mengenalkan dirinya pada Shinji.

Shinji yang mendengarnya menjadi gugup. "H-ha'i! Senang berkenalan dengan Naruto-senpai!" Shinji berakting gagah namun gagal yang membuat Naruto tertawa sendiri.

"Baiklah, besok temui aku diatap sekolah. Kita akan berkumpul dengan anggota tim lainnya." Naruto kemudian pergi dari tempat itu sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Madara yang melihat Naruto pergi lalu menepuk pundak Shinji. "Kau beruntung memiliki tim yang sama dengannya." Shinji yang mendengar itu cuma tersenyum lembut.

Sementara itu,

Diatas gedung sekolah berdirilah seorang pria berambut abu-abu dengan mata yang sewarna dengan rambutnya sedang menatap Naruto dari kejauhan bersama seorang pria.

"Azazel-sensei, aku yakin Naruto akan bertemu denganku nanti di final." Suara yang percaya diri dan tegas terdengar ditelingan Azazel yang berada disampingnya itu.

"Darimana kamu mendapat keyakinan itu?" Azazel menatap bingun pada orang disampingnya itu.

"Karena seorang 'Kaisar' membuat kepastian bukan sebuah prediksi." Pemuda itu tersenyum menatap Naruto yang menjauh dari sekolah dengan wajah senang.

Azazel yang mendengarnya cuma tersenyum. "Semoga kau benar, Diehauser Belial."

Kembali pada Naruto. Ketika sedang dalam perjalanan pulangnya, sebuah E-mail membuat handphonenya bergetar hebat.

Klek!

Naruto membuka handphone flipnya itu. Dilihatnya bahwa ada sebuah email masuk.

' Naruto, malam ini ada tugas untukmu. Rias gremory kembali berulah dengan meminta misi tingkat B padaku. Aku terus didesaknya sampai-sampai dia membawa nama kakaknya! Kali ini dia membawa kelompoknya lagi. Aku terpaksa menyetujuinya karena Madara-san angkat tangan tak peduli. Begitu juga dengan Azazel-san. Aku tahu kau dan Rias Gremory tidak mempunyai relasi yang baik. Namun kumohon bantulah mereka secara rahasia dari jauh. Aku tahu ini aneh tapi aku tahu kau bisa. Mereka akan melakukan perburuan pada seekor Chimera liar yang berkeliaran dihutan sebelah timur kota, Barakiel.

Begitulah bunyi E-mail itu. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengurut pelan kepalanya. "Ah, kenapa ayah overprotektif itu merepotkanku lagi? Bilang saja dia khawatir pada Akeno! Mungkin inilah susahnya menjadi orang yang dipercaya guru!" Naruto menggerutu sepanjang jalan karena E-mail dari Barakiel itu.

Malam harinya,

Brumm!

Motor Naruto melaju kencang membelah dinginnya angin malam. Naruto kali ini hanya menggunakan kaos oblong dengann celana jeans berwarna hitam. Nampak kedua tangannya dibebat dengan dua buah kain hitam. Nampak punggungnya menenteng sebuah batangan besi berwarna hitam dengan panjang 70cm.

'Barakiel-Teme! Dia sama saja dengan Sasuke kalau begini. Bikin susah!' Naruto semakin mempercepat laju motornya begitu melihat semacam sinar berwarna merah berwarna kehitaman terbang keudara dari rimbunnya pepohonan dihutan.

'Sudah mulai ya?' Naruto semakin mempercepat laju kendaraannya menuju asal cahaya itu.

Tep!

Naruto kini telah sampai ditempat tersebut. kelihatannya lokasi tempat itu masih berada ditengah hutan dan membutuhkan jalan kaki untuk mencapainya.

Naruto yang mengetahui hal itu kemudian berfikir sejenak. 'Hmm, sebaiknya aku menggunakan penutup muka. Aku yakin nona Gremory itu pasti akan jatuh harga dirinya bila ditolong olehku.' Naruto lalu membuka jok motornya dan mengambil sebuah kupluk dan kain hitam dari dalam bagasi motornya,

Sret!

Naruto mengenakan kupluknya lalu menutup mulutnya dengan kain hitam. "Yosh! Waktunya bekerja! Tapi sebelumnya pakai ilmu peringan tubuh dahulu." Naruto mengkonsentrasikan Touki miliknya dan membuat langkah kakinya tak bersuara sama sekali dan aura kehadirannya menjadi nol.

'Cao Cao-sensei memang hebat! Dia memang praktisi Shaolin sejati!' Naruto tersenyum senang dibalik cadarnya dan melompat dari pohon kepohon dengan cepat dan tanpa suara sama sekali.

Sementara itu,

Rias dan kelompoknya kini sedang berhadapan dengan seekor makhluk dengan kepala kambing serta singa, berbadan besar dengan keempat kakinya yang bercakar tajam dan juga ekor dengan ujung kepala ular.

"Kiba, Serang kakinya! Koneko, serang kepala singanya, Akeno, panggang dia!" Rias kali ini memberikan perintah dengan cepat dan tanggap. Sepertinya dia merasa dipermalukan tempoh hari.

"Ha'I, Buchou!" jawab mereka bertiga sembari melakukan perintah Rias.

Kiba menciptakan sepasang pedang dan melesat menuju kaki makhluk tersebut. Namun, Makhluk itu memberikan perlawanan dengan mencoba menembakkan bola api dari mulut singanya.

Buakh!

Sebuah pukulan kuat ke rahang makhluk itu dari seorang gadis berambut perak dengan tubuh mungilnya membuat makhluk tersebut terdorong kesamping dan menembakkan bola apinya kearah yang lain. Kiba yang melihat momen tersebut kemudian segera melakukan tebasan silang kekaki makhluk tersebut. "Kerja bagus, koneko-chan!" Kiba tersenyum senang sementara gadis bernama Koneko itu hanya mengganguk pelan.

"Hoaarrggg!" makhluk itu menjerit dengan keras. Seorang gadis telah terbang diatasnya dengan sepasang sayap hitamnya. "Ara, kelihatannya sampai disini saja perjalananmu, monster-kun." Gadis itu menembakkan petir berwarna kuning dan memanggang makhluk itu. Namun, serangan itu masih membuatnya sanggup berdiri.

Rias yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum. "Akeno, kelihatannya kau menyisakan ini untukku. Baiklah, akan kuhabisi dia sekarang!" Rias mengumpulkan semacam energi berwarna merah kehitaman dan membuat lingkaran sihir didepannya.

"Terimalah ini!" Rias menembakkan energi tersebut kearah sang monster dan membuatnya lenyap dengan segera.

"yosh! Kita berhasil!" Rias berteriak senang sembari melompat kegirangan.

"Hmm, mereka nampaknya kesenangan membunuh Chimera berukuran sedang. Tak apalah, ini pengalamaan bagi mereka sebelum bertemu dengan yang besar." Nampak seorang pemuda yang tak lain adalah Naruto sedang bertengger diatas pohon tak jauh dari tempat tim Rias berada.

"Nampaknya tak ada yang bisa kukerja-" BUM! Sebuah suara benda jatuh membuat Naruto terkejut. Dengan segera dia menoleh dan melihat bahwa seekor burung berkaki empat dengan kepala elang serat badan singa mendarat didekat tim Rias. Makhluk itu memiliki ukuran sekitar 10 meter. Lebih besar dua kali lipat dibandingkan lawan tim Rias tadi.

Tim Rias nampak terkejut dengan datangnya makhluk itu. Namun, Rias segera mencoba serius dan menembakkan sinar merah kehitamannya.

'Bodoh!' Naruto membulatkan matanya melihat aksi Rias yang menyerang makhluk itu. 'Dia mau melawan Griffin tanpa persiapan matang!' Naruto lalu bergegas turun dari pohon dan berniat menghampiri mereka.

Bwatz!

Dengan mudah griffin itu mengepakkan sayapnya dan membuat serangan Rias berpindah arah dan mengarah pada mereka dengan daya balik dua kali lipat.

Bum!

Kelompok Rias dengan sigap menghindari serangan tersebut. Namun, sang Griffin tidak memberikan toleransi berlega hati pada mereka semua. Dengan cepat dia mencoba menembakkan bulu sayapanya yang setajam pedang.

Trank! Trank! Trank!

Kiba mencoba menangkis setiap serangan namun tubuhnya mulai terluka karena serangan tersebut terlalu banyak. Sementara itu, Rias mencoba membuat sihir pertahanan yang mulai retak. Mereka berempat akhirnya berkumpul dibali sihir tersebut. Akeno mencoba mempertebal sihir itu namun tetap tidak berguna.

"Sial!" Rias mengumpat kesal karena didesak sedemikian rupa. Sementara itu, para anggota timnya nampak mulai kelelahan karena juga membagi energi sihir mereka untuk meningkatkan pertahanan lingkaran sihir itu.

Duakh!

Sebuah tombak menampar keras kepala Griffin itu dari atas dengan keras dan membuatnya terpental kesamping.

"Hah, hampir saja terlambat." Sang penampar nampaknya bernafas lega karena datang tepat waktu. Dia menatap Griffin yang perlahan bangun itu dengan tatapan tajam. "Ah, aku harus serius kali ini. Jika tidak nyawa mereka yang menjadi taruhannya." Orang itu memandang kebelakang dimana Rias dkk sedang terdiam menatapnya. Orang itu tak lain adalah Naruto.

"S-siapa dia?" Kiba nampak penasaran melihat orang itu. Orang itu menutupi wajahnya dengan cadar dan kupluk agar dia tidak dikenali.

"Dia kuat…." Koneko berkomentar seperti itu begitu melihat orang itu menampar wajah Griffin tersebut sampai terpental.

"Ara, nampaknya kita selamat kali ini." Akeno tetap memasang senyum lembutnya sambil menatap kedua makhluk hidup didepannya yang sedang saling berhadapan.

Rias yang melihat itu cuma terpaku serius memandang dua makhluk itu. 'Siapa dia?' sebuah tanya mengambang didalam kepalanya.

"GROOAR!" Griffin itu berlari kencang kearah Naruto. Naruto telah siap menghadapi tindakan yang dilakukan oleh griffin tersebut dengan melakukan lompatan tinggi dan mendarat dipunggung monster itu.

"Maaf, namun ukuran besar juga bukan jaminan bahwa kau menang." Naruto kemudian mengangkat tombaknya dan mengalirkan aura putih kedalam tombaknya itu.

"Walaupun ini bukan Longinus. Namun tombak ini tetap menyakitkan kalau digunakan untuk bertarung." Ujung tombak itu menjadi lebih tajam dengan aura putih mengelilinginya. "Baiklah, terimalah ini." Pemuda tersebut memutar tombaknya dengan lihai dan menebas sayap kanan makhluk itu dengan cepat.

Jrash!

Sayap makhluk ituterlepas dan terbang keudara bersamaan dengan tebasan mata tombak itu. "GROARR!" Monster itu menjerit kesakitan karena hal tersebut. sementara itu, Naruto melompat turun ketanah karena merasa diatas sudah tak aman lagi.

Monster itu meloncat mundur kebelakang sembari mengepakkan sayap kirinya yang masih tersisah dan menembakkan bulunya yang setajam pedang itu namun dengan tambahan semacam aliran listrik di bulu itu.

Naruto menatap tajam pada serangan yang akan menuju padanya itu. Nampaknya ia sedang berkonsentrasi penuh pada serangan itu.

'Akan kugunakan jurus itu!' Naruto meningkatkan konsentrasi Touki dalam tubuhnya. Perlahan aura putih pekat menyelimuti tubuhnya dan juga tombaknya. Naruto kemudian mulai memutar tombaknya kearah bulu tersebut.

Trank! Trank! Trank!

Bulu-bulu itu terbang melayang keudara dan terpental kesegala arah kecuali tempat Naruto berdiri. Untung saja kelompok Rias berada bibelakangnya. Setelah beberapa menit menahan serangan itu, nampaknya monster itu sudah kelelahan. Naruto yang tak mau membuang waktu segera melesat kedepan kepala makhluk itu. Dengan cepat dia melancarkan tusukan-tusukan mematikan ke arah kepala Griffin itu.

'Rasakan ini! Saishu-tekina nami!' Naruto terus menusuk kepala monster itu secara cepat dan beruntun.

Jleb! Jleb! Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!

Perlahan kepala monster itu mulai menjadi semacam daging cincang halus karena tusukkan yang secara cepat dan berkelanjutan itu seperti mencacah kepala monster itu tanpa memberi kesempatan baginya untuk melawan karena serangan pertama diarahkan meuju otaknya.

Brukh!

Akhirnya Griffin itu terkapar ditanah dengan kondisi kepala tak berbentuk lagi. Naruto yang baru saja menyelesaikan jurusnya itu mencoba berdiri dengan kaki terhuyung-huyung. Nampaknya tenaganya terkuras habis karena jurus itu.

'Gila! Tidak latihan sebulan saja sudah membuat tubuhku kaku memakai jurus itu. Harusnya aku menguragi luapan 'Touki' di bagian tombakku dan membuatnya menjadi lebih efisien ketimbang menambah panjang tombak yang membuat akurasiku semakin berubah tiap kali kugerakkan!' Naruto kemudian terduduk ditanah karena merasa lelah. Memang ada baiknya terus berlatih meskipun kau sudah menguasai jurus itu, Naruto.

Sementara itu, Kelompok Rias berjalan secara perlahan menghampiri Naruto.

"Siapa kau?" Rias membuka suara dan menatap penasaran pada orang yang sedang duduk ditanah itu. Sementara itu, Kiba dan lainnya masih waspada meskipun tahu orang ini menolong mereka.

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu cuma menoleh sejenak. "Aku? Aku cuma disuruh barakiel-sensei untuk mengawasi kalian. Sifat keras kepalamu telah membuat dia menyuruhku kesini malam-malam, Rias Gremory." Naruto menatap malas Rias dengan sepasang mata biru Sapphirenya.

Degg!

Rias yang kenal suara itu lalu menatap tajam orang itu. "Kau! Kau pasti Uzumaki Naruto!" Rias menunjuk kesal pada orang tersebut. cuma ada satu orang yang berkata segitu sinis padanya selama dia bersekolah disana.

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu cuma berdecak kesal. 'Ah, aku terlalu banyak bicara.' Naruto lalu membuka cadarnya dan menampakkan wajahnya. "Ya, ini aku. Aku datang kesini karena Barakiel-sensei mengkhawatirkan kalian." Naruto nampaknya mulai kembali memperoleh tenaganya dan berdiri secara perlahan.

Sementara itu, Kiba terlihat terkejut dengan penolong mereka itu. 'Jadi, Uzumaki-san menyimpan kekuatannya yang tadi ya….' Nampaknya otak pintarnya masih bekerja dengan baik.

Akeno yang melihat Naruto cuma tersenyum. ' Ara, orang yang sama menolong kami untuk kedua kalinya.' Nampaknya dia mengingat kembali kejadian tempoh hari.

Koneko nampaknya hanya dia dan menatap Naruto dari atas ke bawah. 'Orang ini punya sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan.' Kelihatannya dia mendapat sebuah misteri ketika melihat tubuh Naruto.

Rias yang melihat wajah Naruto tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. "Kenapa harus kau yang datang kesini?!" Rias mencoba membuka suaranya. Sebuah ketidaksukaan terdeteksi dari omongan orang itu.

Naruto yang mendengarnya cuma menatap Rias dengan tatapan bosan. "Untuk mencegah orang bodoh yang menyerang seekor griffin tanpa alasan dan membahayakan keselamatan seluruh timnya." Nampaknya sebuah alasan dari mulut Naruto membuat Rias memerah wajahnya karena marah.

"Kau?!" Rias mengumpulkan aura merah kehitaman miliknya dan bersiap menyerang Naruto yang berada disampingnya.

"Power of Destruction kah? Menarik. Namun masih butuh lebih banyak latihan. Bahkan tubuh Sairaorg masih bisa mengatasi seranganmu tadi. Kuharap kemenanganmu melawan Chimera tidak membuatmu terlalu bangga dan pertolongan dari sampah ini tidak membuat harga dirimu jatuh." Naruto berkata demikian sembari berjalan menyusuri hutan sendirian. "Cepatlah pulang, nanti malam mungkin seekor wyvern bisa saja menyerang kalian." Naruto memperingatkan mereka dengan nada santai namun membuat mereka berempat berkeringat dingin.

"Naruto….." Rias mengigit bibirnya dengan kesal karena orang itu. 'Akan kubuat dia menyesal di Battle Game nanti!' Rias mengucapkan sebuah janji pada dirinya sendiri. Sementara itu, Kiba menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin jauh dengan tatapan penasaran. 'Dia menyembunyikan sesuatu mengenai dirinya. Aku berharap aku bisa bertarung dengannya nanti.' Kiba nampaknya menemukan ketertarikkan sendiri pada diri seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Akhirnya, malam yang panjang itu berakhir juga.

Keesokkan harinya.

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning sedang berdiri dan bertengger pada pagar pembatas atap sekolah yang tingginya sekitar 60cm. sebuah headphone biru tua menggantung dilehernya. Nampaknya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu dengan serius.

'Hmm, bagaimana kalau aku menantang Sairaorg lagi kali ini memakan kari pedas. Dan yang kalah akan membayar 1000 yen? Ahh, lagi-lagi tanggal tua tiba. Kaa-san, Tou-san! Tolong berilah bantuan ekonomi pada anakmu ini secepatnya!' Naruto menitikkan air mata dari tepi matanya. Beginilah kehidupan anak yang tinggal jauh dari rumahnya. Setidaknya dia bisa mendapatkan apatermen dari teman sang ayah dikota ini. Namun masalah uang harus tetap menjadi masalah klasik baginya.

'Ah, kenapa meskipun para malaikat jatuh telah bersekutu dengan manusia tetapi mereka tak mampu membuat alat pengganda uang bagiku ini?! Azazel-sensei! Onegai! Ah, tidak! Itu tidak boleh! Uang yang berhamburan dijalanan adalah sumber bencana ketimbang berkah. Aku tidak dapat membayangkan jika jepang mendapatkan serangan inflasi karena ulah malaikat jatuh bodoh seperti itu!' Naruto menjadi gila sendiri karena tanggal tua.

Tep!

"Naruto! Mereka semua sudah datang!" sebuah suara dari pintu keluar dari atap tersebut terdengar. Nampaklah seorang pemuda berbadan kekar keluar dari pintu itu dengan tiga orang yang berada dibelakangnya.

Naruto yang tertarik dari dunia lamunannya akhirnya kembali sadar dan melihat orang itu. "Ah, terima kasih. Sairaorg!" Naruto lalu melirik mereka bertiga dengan wajah senang. "Ah, akhirnya kalian datang juga. Baiklah aku akan memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku kelas 11. Tujuanku memanggil kalian kesini adalah untuk mengajak kalian berjuang bersama melalui Battle Exam. Aku tahu ada diantara kalian yang mungkin melihatku sebagai sampah sekolah, namun aku akan serius kali ini." Naruto mencoba meyakinkan mereka dengan perkataan seadanya.

Sementara itu, seorang gadis berambut coklat sepunggung diikat ekor kuda dengan warna mata yang senada dengan rambutnya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tanpa emosi. "Jangan berbohong. Aku tahu kekuatanmu jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan denganku." Gadis itu berkata dengan datar dan tanpa emosi sama sekali. Namun, mata Naruto menangkap sebuah ketakutan, Trauma, dan kebencian bercampur aduk didalam diri gadis itu.

'Ya, begitukah pikiranmu tentang diriku? Ya, aku tidak menyalahkan hal itu juga sih. Namun alangkah lebih baik jika menyembunyikan kekuatan yang mengerikan ini ketimbang memamerkannya." Naruto tersenyum sembari mengepalkan tinjunya dengaan kuat.

Gadis itu hanya mendengarkan perkataan tersebut dengan tatapan tanpa emosinya itu. "terserah. Aku kesini karena Himeragi-san juga masuk kedalam timmu. Aku tidak bisa mempercayai orang yang penuh misteri sepertimu secara langsung." Gadis itu menatap tajam Naruto. Sementara itu, dibalik punggung gadis itu muncullah seorang gadis berambut ungu sepunggung dengan mata biru keunguan menatap gugup Naruto.

"U-uzumaki-san, M-mohon bantuannya." Nampaknya gadis itu begitu gugup melihat Naruto. Matanya yang berwarna biru keunguan nampak berkaca-kaca.

Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum lembut. "Tenanglah, Himeragi-san. Panggil saja aku Naruto. Aku baru tahu beberapa hari yang lalu kalau kau dengan Daniela-san nampak bersahabat baik. Ya, tidak buruk juga. Dua gadis cantik dan 'Uhuk!'." Naruto nampaknya sedikit terbatuk melihat kancing baju Himeragi yang terbuka sedikit dan menampakkan sebuah bra berwarna hitam.

"wah, warna yang berani ya." Naruto tanpa sadar melemparkan sebuah celetukan yang membuat dirinya berada dalam itu, Himeragi yang merasa diperhatikan lalu melihat kebawah dan melihat kancing bajunya yang terlepas karena terlalu merapat dengan Daniela.

Blush!

Gadis itu kemudian menunduk cukup lama dengan tubuh bergetar. Sementara itu, Naruto menutup mulutnya karena salah keceplosan tadi. "G-gomen, a-aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu!" Naruto nampaknya panik setengah mati melihat salah satu anggota timnya yang baru saja terbentuk marah padanya.

Buakh!

"Hentai!" Himeragi tanpa ragu memukul wajah Naruto dan membuat orang itu terpental menghantam pagar.

"Ukh!" Naruto yang melihat hal itu kemudian menatap horror gadis itu. Sekarang Himeragi nampak begitu menyeramkan. Kedua matanya berubah menjadi abu-abu dan nampaknya dia mengeluarkan beberapa senbon dari balik bajunya. Naruto yang melihatnya menjadi berkeringat dingin.

"Nee, hentai-san. Mana yang kamu pilih, *piip*mu ditusuk dengan senbon ini atau *piip*mu ditembak dengan pistol." Nampaknya Himeragi memiliki dua kepribadian berbeda dalam dirinya. "Kuisha-nee sering berkata kalau diantara teman Sairaorg-san ada orang mesum yang begitu rapi menyimpan kemesumannya. Ternyata itu kau." Himeragi nampaknya mengeluarkan aura tak mengenakkan dari tubuhnya.

'S-sial! Dia murid Kuisha!' Naruto berkeringat dingin melihat Himeragi yang semakin mendekat dengannya. Sementara Sairaorg dan salah satu anggota timnya yang lain hasil rekrutannya yakni Shinji hanya gemetaran ketakutan melihat gadis itu.

"T-tunggu dulu! Yang dia maksud adalah Sasuke! Ya, Uchiha Sasuke! Aku cuma murid pemalas yang hobi tidur diatap!" Naruto lalu mengeluarkan handphonenya dan memperlihatkan foto Sasuke yang sedang membaca majalah porno. 'Ah, untunglah Teme pernah tidak sengaja membaca koleksku!' Naruto bernafas lega karena mengingat Sasuke pernah tak sengaja membaca koleksi 'suci' miliknya dan Naruto secara iseng mengambil gambar itu dari kejauhan.

Himeragi yang melihat hal itu langsung berubah 180 derajat emosinya. "G-gomen! M-maafkan aku, Naruto-san!" Himeragi berkaca-kaca matanya semabari mengungkapkan hal itu. Naruto yang melihatnya berkeringat dingin secara ekstrim. 'D-dia Y-yandere!'

"Y-ya, tak apa-apa." Naruto kemudian melihat pada Shinji yang masih gemetaran ketakutan.

"Shinji, perkenalkan dirimu." Naruto mencoba tersenyum pada Shinji. Sekarang suma mata tertuju padanya.

"N-namaku Shinji Akihisa! Aku setengah iblis!" Shinji nampak gagap karena jarang sekali dia berbicara dengan banyak orang seperti ini.

"Kawaii!" Himeragi kemudian memeluk Shinji sambil menatapnya dengan wajah ceria. "Nee, Shinji-kun! panggil aku Nee-san ya!" Himeragi nampaknya berubah kembali emosinya. Naruto dan Sairaorg yang melihat hal itu menghampiri Daniela dan menepuk pundak gadis itu.

"O-oi, berapa banyak kepribadiannya?" Sairaorg menatap horror pada Shinji yang masih dipeluk dengan erat oleh Himeragi.

Daniela yang mendengarnya cuma menatap lurus kedepan. "Dia hanya hidup sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkannya. Dia bertindak sesuai dengan emosinya saat itu juga." Nampak sebuah senyum tipis sekali berkembang dari bibir tipi situ.

Sementara itu, Shinji cuma mengganguk ketakutan mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Himeragi.

Naruto yang melihatnya anggota timnya itu hanya tersenyum senang. "Ya, kurasa ini awal yang baik." Gumamnya sembari tersenyum.

Tak lama setelah itu Naruto mengajak keempat anggota timnya berkumpul. "Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan kenapa aku memilih kalian. Jujur, sangat susah bagiku untuk mendapatkan anggota tim yang bagus karena peringkatku yang rendah. Namun dengan adanya Sairaorg setidaknya itu membantu berjalannya tim ini. Aku berharap kerja satu semester kita ini berjalan dengan lancar." Naruto mencoba membuka pembicaraan dengan serius.

"kalian juga nampaknya sudah mendengarkan penjelasan Sairaorg sebelum disini dimana aku bertindak sebagai pemimpin kalian. Karena itu aku mohon bantuan kalian." Naruto membungkuk dalam-dalam dan dibalas anggukan dari mereka.

"Baik, aku akan melanjutkan pembicaraan ini. Aku telah memilih orang yang paling cocok dari kriteriaku. Aku memiliki tipe kekuatan dan lebih banyak teknik. Sedangkan Sairaorg memiliki tipe kekuatan yang lebih tinggi dan tekniknya. Shinji aku duga memiliki tipe teknik dari dalam tubuhnya karena kekuatan sihirnya yang terpendam. Aku pernah melihatmu menyerap api emas Raiser secara kebetulan beberapa waktu lalu." Naruto menjelaskan hal itu secara singkat untuk mencoba membuat mereka mengerti intinya.

Sementara itu, keempat orang lainnya mengganguk mengerti. "Selanjutnya adalah Himeragi-san. Aku tahu dirimu berasal dari klan Sitri dan itulah salah satu alasanku memasukkanmu dalam daftarku. Kemampuan pengobatan milikmu juga tak kalah dengan Asia Argento ataupun Rias Gremory. Aku menggangap dirimu sebagai tipe teknik dan Support yang baik karena kemampuan berfikir serta pengobatan sembari bertarung milikmu itu."Himeragi yang mendengarnya tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, yang terakhir adalah Daniela-san. Jujur tim ini membutuhkan tipe teknik namun defensive seperti dirimu. Kemampuan assassin milikmu adalah sebuah keuntungan bagi tim seperti ini. Aku juga mengharapkan kita semua bisa menjadi rekan kerja yang baik. Aku juga akan memberikan latihan pada kita semua tiga hari dari sekarang. Terutama pada Shinji yang masih berkembang dari nol. Maka dari itu persiapkan dirimu menikmati 'neraka dunia' bersamaku." Naruto tersenyum menyeringai pada Shinji.

"Hiii!" Shinji gemetar ketakutan melihat senyum Naruto yang setara dengan senyuman iblis.

"Baiklah, itu saja yang akan kusampaikan sekarang. Mulai sekarang kita semua berkumpul disini setiap istirahat. Akan ada banyak hal yang ingin kujelaskan." Naruto menatap mereka berempat dengan tatapan senang karena apa yang diinginkannya menjadi kenyataan. 'Akan kubuat kau turun takhta, Diehauser Belial!' Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dengan mantap.

Sementara itu,

Seorang pemuda sedang duduk dibawah pohon bersama seorang pemuda lainnya sembari memandang Naruto dan para temannya yang sedang berkumpul diatas atap. Pohon itu terletak agak jauh dari gedung sekolah sehingga dia bisa melihat atap tersebut.

"Hmm, Naruto sudah bergerak. Lelouch, bagaimana menurutmu tentang tim mereka?" seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu menanyakan sesuatu pada teman disampingnya itu.

"Entahla, aku merasa tim mereka menyimpan misteri besar. Uzumaki Naruto punya cara yang aneh dalam memilih anggota timnya, Diehauser." Pemuda bernama Lelouch itu mengurut kepalanya karena melihat kombinasi yang aneh dimatanya itu.

Diehauser yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa ringan. "Hahaha, itulah yang menarik tahu!"

TBC

**Info OC**

**Nama :Shinji Akihisa**

**Ras : setengah manusia dan iblis (phenex)**

**Kemampuan : manipulasi api.**

**Penampilan dan info lainnya : pria berpenampilan rapi dengan kacamata kotak dan selalu memegan konsol game portable. Sifatnya penakut dan memiliki trauma masa lalu yang buruk. ( menurut author pengusulnya, tampilannya mirip dengan Hiwatari Satoshi dari D.N Angel)**

**Nama : Daniela Thimoty**

**Ras : Manusia setengah malaikat jatuh.**

**Kemampuan : kemampuan Assassin, ahli berpedang dan sihir angin.**

**Penampilan dan info lainnya : gadis cantik berambut coklat sepunggung dengan mata berwwarna coklat. Dengan tinggi badan 160 cm. memiliki tubuh yang lumayan bagus (84-55-82). Selalu hemat kata dan nampaknya sedikit memiliki Androphobia namun sepertinya sudah bisa diatasinya meskipun terkadang kambuh sedikit.**

**Nama :Himeragi Rika / Hitsui Sitri (nama klan tempat dia tunduk)**

**Ras : Iblis reinkarnasi**

**Kemampuan : healer, ahli strategi, serta sedikit kemampuan bertarung dengan senjata medis.**

**Penampilan dan info lainnya : gadis berambut sepunggung dengan mata berwarna biru keunguan dan berubah menjadi abu-abu jika moodnya memburuk. Memiliki emosi yang tidak stabil. Dia bertindak sesuai dengan perasaannya saat itu. (dari info author yang memberi OC ini. Wajahnya bayangkan aja kayak Himeragi Yukihina dari Strike the blood.)**

**Untuk Diehauser Belial, dia adalah pemegang rangking 1 di sekolah itu dan itu sedikit diadaptasi dari LN juga hahaha. Jadi dia bukan OC bagi yang belum tahu hahaha. Dan mungkin bagi beberapa reader yang hobi membaca Legenda Naga ada sedikit unsur jurusnya di Naruto meskipun tidak banyak.**

**Oke, sekian dulu chapter empatnya, seperti biasa. Silahkan berikan koreksi, saran, ataupun ide bagi fic ini. Terima kasih buat yang mau Review, fav, ataupun follow fic ini. Review kalian merupakan sumber inspirasi dan pembangkit semangat bagi author untuk melanjutkan cerita. Mind to review?. Sekian dan terima kasih ^_^.**


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle: Tomodachi

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Friendship, Adventure, Romance

Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x Rias Gremory.

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Sahabatku, pernahkah kau merasa bahwa dunia ini sedikit lucu? Manusia begitu lemah namun kita diperebutkan oleh para makhluk astral. Sungguh ironis ketika mereka membutuhkan kita tetapi mereka juga menghina kita pada saat yang !

Warning: OOC,Typo,Adult theme, violence, gore,etc.

**A/N** **:** **Oke, sedikit OOT hahaha. Author akan mengubah jadwal publishku karena kesibukkan sekolah yang mengerikan. Baru dua minggu masuk dan sudah ada lima tugas liburan untukku T_T #eh, malah curhat. Ya, tapi itu bukan masalah utamanya. Masalah utamaku adalah bimbel dari guru tertentu yang sudah mulai setelah libur lebaran (bayangkan saja, materi kelas sebelas masih ada beberapa bab yang belum dia jelaskan. Ditambah lagi dengan materi kelas dua belas yang masih belum tersentuh olehnya. Tentu ini akan terasa greget hahaha) Akan tetapi, aku juga tidak ingin mengecewakan reader tentunya. Maka dari itu aku harus menyesuaikan jadwal updateku dengan kesibukkanku. Baiklah, untuk chap ini aku mengambil pemahaman jurus yang kubuat sendiri. Jadi maaf bila membingungkan bagi kalian (tentunya silahkan bertanya bila tidak tahu hehehe) Dan untuk review akan kubalas hari ini karena kesibukan sekolah tadi (sekali lagi saya minta maaf). Makasih juga buat Tamma-san untuk koreksinya ^_^. Aku memberi semacam pembatas sederhana (XXXXXXX) supaya lebih mudah membacanya. Bila ada usul untuk menggantinya dengan yang lebih indah maka beritahukanlah caranya padaku T_T tanpa harus menggunakan menu Copy and Paste pada sistem publish. Jujur aku trauma dengan Auto Correctnya yang wow sekali mengubah tatanan kata serta kalimatku T_T. Dan selamat membaca ^_^. P.S :Chap ini terjadi sekitar sehari sebelum latihan Tim Naruto**

Chapter 5 : Bertarung, tangisan, serta amarah.

Disebuah gedung,

"Ukh!" seorang pemuda berambut kuning sedang merenggangkan badannya. Nampaknya dia sedang melakukan semacam pemanasan. Pemuda itu membungkuk dan mencoba menyentuh kakinya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Urat-urat lembut terlihat menampakkan dirinya seolah mencoba mengatakan bahwa pemanasan tersebut agak ekstrim adanya

Sementara itu, tak jauh darinya juga ada seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek dengan tubuh kekarnya sedang melakukan pemanasan juga. Dia melakukan perenggangan pada tangannya dengan menyatukan kedua tangannya dan mengangkatnya keatas sembari berjinjit. Peluh mengalir pelan melewati pelipisnya dan meluncur ketanah pertanda pemanasannya nampak bekerja.

Setelah melakukan pemanasan selama dua puluh menit, mereka berdua akhirnya naik keatas sebuah ring. Kedua tangan mereka tampak terbungkus dengan semacam sarung tangan yang bolong pada bagian jarinya. Mereka saling memasang pose siaga. Tatapan mata mereka seolah tak mau melepas pandangan diantara mereka berdua sedetikpun.

"Hm, ada baiknya kita Sparing. Untuk mengukur kemampuan kita, Sairaorg." Pemuda kuning itu berkata hal tersebut sembari memajukan salah satu kakinya kedepan seolah siap bertempur. Sementara itu, pemuda bernama Sairaorg itu juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sebuah kuda-kuda menjadi syarat wajib bagi mereka untuk memulai sebuah pertarungan yang adil dan professional.

"Kau benar Naruto. Sebaiknya kita mengetes kekuatan kita sejenak. Aku ingin mengetahui seberapa jauh jarak antara diriku dengan dirimu sekarang." Sairaorg membenarkan perkataan orang bernama Naruto itu. Kelihatannya dia penasaran dengan perkembangan Naruto yang sudah lama tidak ia pantau secara langsung. Jujur, didalam hatinya ia merasa masih kalah kuat dengan Naruto meskipun dirinya masuk kedalam 'Top Five'.

Wush!

Naruto tanpa memberikan aba-aba melancarkan sebuah serangan berupa Roundhouse kick kearah pipi kiri Sairaorg. Naruto tampaknya telah menyatakan pertarungan ini dimulai ketika mereka berdua telah memasang kuda-kuda.

Duakh!

Tangan kiri Sairaorg berhasil menahannya. Debu dari ring yang kotor tersebut sedikit mengotori pipinya akibat terbawa tendangan Naruto tadi. Tanpa membuang kesempatan Sairaorg kemudian menggunakan tangan kanannya dan mencoba menyerang Naruto dengan memberikan sebuah pukulan kedada pemuda Uzumaki itu.

Tep!

Dengan sigap tangan kiri Naruto menangkap pukulan itu dengan menggunakan sedikit tenaga karena mengingat pukulan Sairaorg yang belum terlalu kuat ini efeknya lumayan parah jika menyerang organ vital. Sembari memegang tangan Sairaorg, dia melepas tendangannya tadi serta memilih untuk memberikan sapuan pada Kaki Sairaorg dengan bantuan Touki yang mengalir kekakinya.

Hup!

Sairaorg yang sudah tahu betapa berbahayanya mendapat tendangan dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto dengan sigap melompat keatas untuk menghindari serangan tingkat menengah kebawah itu. Tak hanya menghindar, Sairaorg tentu tak ingin membuang kesempatan emas didalam resiko ini untuk melancarkan serangan balasan. Dengan tenaga penuh dia mencoba menarik Naruto kearahnya dengan memanfaatkan keseimbangan Naruto yang berkurang akibat konsentrasi tubuhnya lebih terfokus pada sapuan itu.

Naruto tentu paham akan hal itu. Dia telah menjadi rekan berlatih tanding Sairaorg dalam waktu yang tidak terbilang singkat. Kemudian dia memilih melemaskan tubuhnya sesaat dan kemudian melancarkan sebuah serangan balik berupa tendangan kedada Sairaorg dengan memanfaatkan keadaan Sairaorg yang juga tidak berada pada posisi keseimbangannya.

Brukh!

Mereka berdua terpental kebelakang dan bokong mereka mencium lantai ring akibat serangan Naruto yang lebih bersifat defensif tadi .Naruto dan Sairaorg saling bertatapan seolah mendapatkan esensi dari sebuah pertarungan. Senyum kepuasan terpancar diwajah mereka sebagai pertanda rasa puas itu.

"baiklah, sekarang dengan Touki!" Sairaorg mengeluarkan semacam aura dari dalam tubuhnya. Aura tersebut memancarkan sifat melindungi sang empunya tubuh. Hal ini membuat Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan tubuhnya. Dari tubuhnya juga terpancar semacam aura yang sama dengan milik Sairaorg.

"Baiklah, kita mulai!" Sairaorg mendeklarasikan serangannya terlebih dahulu dengan melesat memakai kecepatan yang tidak dapat dipercaya secara frontal dan terang-terangan kearah naruto.

"Oke!" Naruto juga sepertinya tak mau tinggal diam. Dia melakukan serangan frontal yang sama kearah Sairaorg.

Duakh! Duakh! Duakh!

Pukulan demi pukulan mereka saling keluarkan untuk mengalahkan lawan mereka. Mereka berdua saling membalas jurus secara berkesinambungan layaknya dua orang penari yang sedang berduet dipanggung pertunjukkan, meskipun pukulan mereka itu nyata dan berakibat fatal bila terkena.

Setelah beberapa saat saling bertukar jurus serta saling menangkis serangan, nampaknya Naruto menemukan kesempatan untuk menyerang Sairaorg…

"Terima ini!" Naruto melancarkan sebuah pukulan dengan aura putih ditangannya menuju dada Sairaorg. Sairaorg yang sudah terlatih baik tubuh maupun jiwanya bisa menghindari pukulan mematikan itu melalui bantuan intuisi petarungnya dengan merunduk secara cepat kebawah. Sairaorg juga tidak mencoba membuang setiap kesempatan yang ada, dia mencoba melancarkan sebuah serangan balik.

'Gawat!' Naruto dengan segala pengalaman bertarungnya sudah tahu dengan jelas bahwa Sairaorg tidak akan membiarkan sebuah kesempatan dalam kesempitan terbuang begitu saja dengan sia-sia. 'Uppercut!' Naruto sudah membayangkan serangan seperti apa yang akan dilancarkan oleh Sairaorg padanya. Dengan cepat naruto mencoba mengantisipasi hal itu menggunakan sebuah sapuan keras menggunakan kaki kanannya yang dia arahkan kerarah pipi kiri Sairaorg.

Dukh!

Sairaorg dengan reflek tubuhnya yang bagus berhasil menahan tendangan itu dengan tangan kirinya. Akan tetapi, Naruto tentu tidak tinggal diam melihat hal ini. Dia dengan ekstrim meningkatkan konsentrasi Touki didalam tubuhnya kearah kaki kanannya itu untuk membuat Sairaorg terpental keluar ring.

"Ukh!" Sairaorg mulai kesulitan menahan serangan tersebut. diapun melakukan semacam pertaruhan dengan mengkonsentrasikan Touki miliknya kekaki kanannya.

Duakh!

Sairaorg memberikan sebuah sapuan kuat kearah kaki kiri Naruto yang masih menggangur karena menahan beban pemilik tubuh. Sapuan itu berhasil dan membuat Naruto oleng serta bersiap untuk jatuh menghantam tanah dengan lengan kirinya mendarat duluan.

'Gawat!' Naruto dengan menggunakan semacam gerakan acrobat yang dipadukan dengan gerakan kungfu melakukan semacam salto diudara. Dan ketika dia akan menyentuh tanah, kedua telapak tangannya mendarat ketanah terlebih dahulu dengan memberikan semacam dorongan kebelakang untuk membuatnya mundur kebelakang secara cepat.

Sairaorg yang melihat gerakkan Naruto berdecak kagum. "Ah, kau memang tipe kekuatan dan teknik paling hebat yang pernah kutemui." Pujian itu hanya dibalas senyuman tipis oleh Naruto. Kelihatannya dia tidak tertarik mendengar pujian itu. Baginya Sairaorg belum serius melawannya.

"Sairaorg! Akan kubuat kau serius!" Naruto kemudian melesat secepat mungkin kearah Sairaorg sembari melepaskan sebuah pukulan tenaga dalam.

Sairaorg yang mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya tersenyum saja. "baiklah jika kau minta aku serius!" Sairaorg mengubah kuda-kuda miliknya menjadi sebuah kuda-kuda yang tak pernah Naruto lihat. Itu adalah gerakan yang asing dimatanya.

Syut!

Bagaikan seorang penari, Sairaorg mengubah gaya bertarungnya secara konstan dari petarung brutal menjadi petarung dengan gerakkan yang lebih lemah namun memiliki semacam kekuatan tersendiri dalam gerakkan itu. Sairaorg yang berhasil mengatasi pukulan tenaga dalam itu membuat Naruto menjadi terkejut. Namun, keterkejutan itu hanya terjadi sesaat saja. Sebuah kesalahan fatal bagi seorang petarung untuk kehilangan konsentrasinya barang 0,1 detik sekalipun.

Wush!

Naruto melancarkan sebuah pukulan lurus bertenaga penuh kearah dada Sairaorg dengan tangan kanannya. Pukulan itu bukan sembarang pukulan karena lebih cocok disebut semacam teknik menotok dikarenakan hanya dua jari Naruto yang mencoba menyerang dada Sairaorg.

Sairaorg yang sadar bahwa pukulan tak biasa itu akan diarahkan kearahnya itu dapat membuat dirinya mengalami kerusakan fatal jika terkena dengan segera berputar kekiri dan mengincar bagian rusuk kanan Naruto yang terbuka lebar. Dengan telapak tangan tangan kirinya, dia melancarkan sebuah hentakkan kuat untuk mengincar daerah yang telah berada pada titik buta tubuh Naruto tersebut.

Namun, bukan Naruto namanya jika menerima sebuah serangan dengan tangan terbuka seperti itu saja. Naruto dengan sebisa mungkin mengindar kesamping sembari berbalik menatap Sairaorg yang melepaskan serangannya. Dia tak bisa melepaskan tatapannya dari Sairaorg barang sedetikpun.

Bum!

Serangan itu meninggalkan sebuah bekas telapak tangan didinding gedung itu. Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut menjadi sedikit ngeri dikarenakan akibat dari jurus mengerikan itu. 'Mungkinkah itu teknik tapak Budha yang dikatakan Cao Cao-sensei kepadaku waktu itu?' Naruto menjadi ngeri sendiri ketika sang guru menjelaskan aliran seni beladiri padanya. Gurunya mengatakan bahwa salah satu teknik yang paling berbahaya adalah teknik tersebut.

"Hm, kau menyimpan jurus rahasia ini dariku? Kau tidak jujur juga ya." Naruto menggoda Sairaorg karena dirinya sebagai sahabat baik merasa sedikit dibohongi ketika tahu sang sahabat memiliki sesuatu yang menarik seperti tadi.

Sairaorg yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa renyah. "Hahaha, aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu, sobat. Aku hanya baru sempat menunjukkannya tadi. Sungguh aku tidak berniat membohongimu." Sebuah permintaan maaf dengan kesan senda gurau yang menjadi kebiasaan mereka terlontar dan membuat Naruto tersenyum senang.

"Ahahaha, baiklah. Aku juga akan memberikan sedikit kejutanku padamu. Kuharap kau bisa menerimanya." Naruto nampaknya memasang sebuah kuda-kuda sederhana dimana hanya kedua tangannya yang terangkat dan terlipat sejajar dengan dadanya namun kedua kakinya hanya terbuka sedikit kayaknya orang berdiri secara normal.

Sairaorg yang melihat kuda-kuda itu sadar jikalau teknik Naruto kali ini bukanlah sebuah lelucon. Sairaorg kembali memasang kuda-kuda waspada miliknya tanpa melepas pengawasan barang secuilpun dari Naruto.

Wush!

Naruto telah menghilang dari pandangan Sairaorg dalam sekejap mata. Sairaorg yang sadar akan hal itu kemudian mencoba melihat sekitarnya dan juga mengedarkan Toukinya supaya dapat bersinergi dengan aliran udara. Itulah kehebatan Touki yang bisa mendeteksi pergerakan melalui getaran udara meskipun hanya hembusa nafas seekor semut. Itupun jika semut itu bernafas.

'Disana!' Sairaorg dengan sigap memutar tubuhnya dan menangkis sebuah pukulan yang diarahkan oleh Naruto dari samping kirinya menggunakan tangan kirinya.

Duakh!

'A-apa?!' Sairaorg begitu terkejut keetika merasakan pipi kirinya terasa nyeri. Sementara itu Naruto tersenyum senang karena hal itu. Tanpa membuang waktu Naruto melancarkan Roundhouse Kick pada bagian kanan perut Sairaorg.

Sairaorg tentu tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Dengan sedikit bersusah payah dia menangkap kaki kiri Naruto itu demi mencegah kerusakkan lebih lanjut pada tubuhnya.

Duakh!

Sairaorg kembali dibuat terkejut. 'B-bagaimana mungkin ?! aku yakin telah menangkap kakinya. Tapi kenapa dia berhasil melukaiku? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!' Sairaorg begitu kebingungan karena hal itu. Dia bersumpah dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa dia benar-benar menangkap kaki Naruto tadi. Namun kenapa serangan itu tetap mempan kepada dirinya.

"Pukulan nyata." Naruto kelihatannya membaca pikiran Sairaorg yang sedang dilanda kebingungan.

'Pukulan nyata?' sebuah tanda tanya baru kembali muncul dikepala Sairaorg ketika sebuah pertanyaan kecil terjawab maka dari jawaban itu muncullah sebuah pertanyaan lain. Sangat alami.

"Pukulan nyata. Energi Touki yang kita gunakan merupakan perwujudan dari energi alam dan energi jiwa kita. Ketika pada tahap tertentu, kau bisa menyatukan kedua energi itu dan membuat alam sekitarmu menjadi rekanmu. Pukulan dan tendanganku memang berhasil kau tahan. Tetapi tidak dengan Touki diriku yang telah bersatu dengan alam yang dalam hal ini adalah batas jarak antara aku dengan kau. Energi Touki milikku masih tetap ada dan meneruskan serangan dengan mengabaikan tubuhmu dan menghantam tubuhmu. Saying sekali, jurus ini masih dalam tahap pengembangan. Dia masih berada dilevel 'bisa menyentuh' namun belum mencapai kata 'melukai'." Naruto memberitahukan jurus barunya kepada sang sahabat dengan cuma-cuma. Menurutnya Sairaorg bisa mempelajari jurus itu.

"Menarik! Jika jurus itu digabungkan dengan gerakan Tai-chi miliku maka ini akan menjadi sebuah gerakan mematikan!" Sairaorg nampaknya senang begitu melihat jurus yang diperlihatkan oleh Naruto tadi.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum. "Kau benar. Jurus ini sedikit istimewa karena membuat alam disekitarmu menjadi sekutumu dan mengkhianati lawannya. Ini lebih istimewa dibandingkan pukulan tenaga dalam yang masih bisa ditolak oleh musuh. Namun aku masih tetap merasa kerepotan karena jurus ini memerlukan konsentrasi tinggi. Lihatlah ketika aku memasang kuda-kuda tadi. Sungguh sebuah momen yang tepat untuk menghabisiku jika dalam pertarungan. Aku harus mencari cara melakukan sinkronisasi sembari bertempur. Sebelum kemungkinan mencapai nol persen maka aku akan mencoba. Meskipun sudah nol akan kubuat menjadi 0,1%." Naruto sedang bersemangat karena mengingat lawan yang ingin dia kalahkan, Diehauser Belial.

Sairaorg yang mendengarnya mengganguk setuju. "Kau benar, aku sebagai orang yang lebih mengandalkan otot paham maksudmu. Kelihatannya jalan kita menuju turnamen masih panjang." Sairaorg hanya tertawa kecil mengingat taruhan mereka berempat.

Naruto tersenyum getir mendengar hal itu. "Ya, dan sebaiknya kita menang. Aku tidak tahu mau menaruh dimana mukaku jika sampai kalah dan harus bersahabat dengan saudaramu itu." Naruto mengingat sosok Rias Gremory, Saudara Sairaorg Bael yang sering dia kritik dengan tajam.

"Ya, itu salahmu juga sih. Siapa suruh kau mengatainya sepedas itu. Ingat, dia itu wanita. Hatinya begitu rapuh dibalik sikap pemarahnya itu. Aku paham beban yang ditanggungnya karena Sirzechs-sama, kakaknya merupakan salah satu dari empat maou besar." Sairaorg mencoba menjelaskan keadaan sebenarnya kepada Naruto. Belakangan ini Rias sering sekali mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Sairaaorg dengan wajah murung karena komentar pedas Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengarnya cuma bisa merasa bersalah. Dia kemudian memilih duduk dilantai sembari memeluk lututnya. "Bagitukah, sebaiknya aku meminta maaf padanya bila perkataanku menyakitinya. Aku hanya memberikannya masukan agar kelompoknya berkembang. Aku melihat potensi yang besar didalam diri gadis itu. Aku hanya tak ingin dia menjadi lupa diri hanya karena dia dari golongan bangsawan." Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum getir sembari memandang lurus kedepan tanpa menghiraukan Sairaorg yang bertengger disamping ring.

Sairaorg tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Naruto. "Hahaha, tumben sekali dirimu mengkhawatirkan perasaan orang lain? Biasanya kau main labrak saja dalam bicara. Ini bukan seperti dirimu. Ah, apakah kau jatuh cinta pada Rias?" Sairaorg melemparkan candaannya kepada Naruto.

"Ah, kau berspekulasi terlalu dalam dan liar. Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada gadis pemarah seperti itu. Tipe 'Ojou-sama' seperti dia tidak memiliki afinitas dengan diriku ini." Naruto menyangkal omongan Sairaorg yang dianggapnya sudah terlalu ngawur itu. Dia kemudian lebih memilih mengambil minuman isotonic yang mereka simpan dibawah ring sebagai persediaan.

"Hahaha, kuharap kau berkata jujur. Karena baru saja terjadi hal mengejutkan." Sairaorg terlihat memainkan handphone miliknya sembari tersenyum senang.

"apa?" Naruto nampak penasaran dan melihat handphone milik Sairaorg atau lebih tepat merampasnya. Dengan perlahan matanya membaca satu persatu karakter huruf dalam layar itu sembari menikmati minumannya.

Byurr!

Naruto menyemburkan air minumnya dengan sukses dan membuat layar handphone Sairaorg basah kuyup. "Uso!" Nampaknya sebuah hal diluar dugaan terjadi dan membuat mata Naruto membulat sempurna. Sementara itu, Sairaorg merampas handphonenya dengan kesal.

"Hey, kalau terkejut jangan lukai handphoneku!" Sairaorg mengelus layar handphonenya yang memiliki wallpaper seorang gadis berambut hijau twintail yang sedang memegang daun bawang.

"Homina homina homina." Naruto nampaknya merapal semacam ayat gaib entah dari mana. Dia masih terkejut dengan berita yang dia baca dari handphone Sairaorg tadi. Nampaknya berita itu memiliki efek sama besarnya dengan kabar gembira bahwa kulit buah mengandung ekstrak anti kanker yang membuat heboh kaum peneliti jepang beberapa minggu lalu serta membuat para peneliti itu berjingkrak-jingkrak layaknya Archimedes berlari dalam keadaan bugil kejalan sambil berteriak 'eureka' saat menemukan hukum Archimedes.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kubaca…." Naruto masih memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya sembari menatap horror pada Sairaorg.

"Sairaorg, bagaimana mungkin seorang Uchiha Sasuke berpacaran!" Naruto berteriak sekuat tenaga karena mendengar kabar mengejutkan ini. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang penderita Gynophobia memutuskan untuk berpacaran dengan seorang gadis! Ya, seorang gadis! Kuulangi lagi, seorang gadis!

"A-aku menolak kenyataan ini! Aku menolaknya!" Naruto berteriak seperti seorang anggota dewan yang kalah dalam pemilu. Naruto berusaha untuk tidak percaya pada kenyataan kali ini.

Sairaorg yang melihat Naruto hanya tertawa senang melihat Naruto bergulung ditanah seperti kaki seribu yang disentuh.

"Ya, inilah kenyataan Naruto. Dan kabar baiknya bahwa pacar Sasuke adalah anak Baraqiel-sensei." Sairaorg tersenyum senang semenatar Naruto menatap Sairaorg dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"S-sairaorg…. Hentikan penyiksaan batin ini. LALU KUMPULKAN VALI DAN SASUKE-TEME! AKAN KUHAJAR DIA KARENA MENINGGALKAN KITA JOMBLO DISINI SENDIRIAN!" Naruto nampaknya begitu emosional begitu serikat jomblonya dikhianati oleh sahabat baiknya.

Sairaorg hanyan bisa geleng-geleng kepala sembari menelepon kedua temannya itu dan mengajak mereka berkumpul ditempatnya.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Skip Time

Dirumah Sairaorg kini sedang terdengar sebuah keributan besar antara seorang pemuda dengan temannya.

"Teme! Beraninya kau mengkhianati janji kita berempat! Janji untuk tidak berpacaran sampai aku masuk 'Top Five' !" seorang pemuda yang tak lain adalah Naruto sedang mencengkram lengan baju pemuda lainnya.

Pemuda lainnya itu tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Namun kali ini dia hanya diam seribu bahasa mendengar ocehan temannya itu.

"Teme! Jawab aku!" Naruto semakin mengguncang kuat tubuh yang hanya mematung itu. Naruto nampaknya sudah lepas kendali.

Grep!

Sebuah genggaman kuat dari Sasuke membuat aksi Naruto berhenti.

Naruto kebingungan melihat reaksi diluar dugaannya itu. Biasanya Sasuke akan memberi reaksi yang jelas berbeda dibandingkan reaksinya sekarang. Dengan perlahan Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Naruto dan kedua temannya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk dijelaskan.

Brrr~

Bibir sasuke bergetar hebat. Tak lama kemudian mengalirlah cairan bening dari sudut matanya dan semakin deras. Ya, sasuke menangis. Menangis mengeluarkan air mata daan bukan darah.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu menjadi bingung setengah mati. Jujur dia baru pertama kalinya melihat Sasuke menangis. Sekarang dia sedang bimbang untuk tertawa atau iba melihat ekspresi tangis sahabatnya ini yang kelewat lucu dimatanya.

Begitupun dengan Valid an Sairaorg. Mereka berdua setengah mati menahan tawa mereka melihat hidung Sasuke yang mengeluarkan cairan bening keputihan.

"Pfftt, Sasuke, ceritakanlah apa yang terjadi padamu hari ini…" Naruto berusaha semampunya menahan tawa demi menjaga perasaan sahabatnya yang sedang rapuh itu.

Sasuke yang melihat hal itu langsung berkaca-kaca matanya dan hal ini membuat jijik Naruto. "N-naruto…" Sasuke berkata dengan nada lembut dan membuat Naruto bertambah jijik. Ini rasanya seperti ketika kau sedang melihat adegan drama TV dimana sang tokoh pria yang terpisah oleh bentangan samudera, jajaran pegunungan dan hamparan gurun pasir berhasil menemui cinta pertamanya yang telah dia kenal sejak kecil dan terpisah karena takdir.

Buakh!

Naruto yang urat kesabarannya telah putus tanpa ampun menghantam wajah pemuda emo itu dengan bogem mentahnya. Dia merasa bahwa tingkah menjijikan pemuda itu telah mencapai batas.

"Teme bangsat! Aku minta ceritamu buka tangisan dramamu!" Naruto sudah kehilangan kesabarannya sedangkan Vali dan Sairaorg telah kehabisan daya tahan melawan virus tawa yang menyerang mereka berdua akibat menyaksikan adegan yang hampir menyerempet zona yang tak harusnya dilewati itu.

Sasuke yang ditinju hanya terdiam dan mencoba mengambil nafas. "Baiklah, begini ceritanya…." Sasuke perlahan membawa Naruto dan kawannya masuk kedalam ceritanya.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

[Flashback]

Uchiha Sasuke kini sedang duduk bersama dengan beberapa orang didalam semacam ruangan keluarga. Wajah Uchiha muda itu begitu tegang seolah sedang menunggu vonis hakim karena melakukan sebuah kejahatan besar.

"Uhm." Sebuah suara yang bernada bass serta tegas terdengar dari mulut seorang pria lainnya diruangan itu. Pria itu memiliki rambut hitam panjang serta wajah yang senada dengan Sasuke namun tak serupa. Kelihatannya pria itu akan memberikan semacam pernyataan.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakan hal ini. Sasuke, kau sudah tahu pasti bahwa klan Uchiha memiliki tradisi untuk menyilangkan ras mereka dengan ras lain seperti yang nenek moyang kita lakukan. Kita bertolak belakang dengan kaum Vampire lainnya yang masih tertinggal serta membentuk suatu komunitas dengan sifat komunal yang amat kuat." Pria itu kemudian melayangkan tatapannya kepada Sasuke dan seorang gadis berambut ekor kuda yang duduk diseberangnya bersama dengan seorang pria bertubuh kekar layaknya seorang ksatria.

Glek!

Sasuke menelan ludahnya ketika mulai merasa mendapatkan semacam inti dari pembicaraan itu. 'A-apa?! J-jangan bilang aku yang harus bertunagan dengan anak makhluk otot itu! Kumohon kau mengatakan bahwa yang akan kena adalah Itachi, Madara-teme!' Keringat dingin mengalir dengan cepat dari pelipis Uchiha muda itu. Gynophobia miliknya akan menjadi sebuah bencana besar bila dia harus berhadapan dengan wanita didepannya itu.

"Ya, dengan ini aku menyatakan bahwa Himejima Akeno akan bertunangan dengan Uchiha Sasuke! Aku sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan rinci pada keluarga besar kami. Fugaku nampaknya mata setuju dengan hal ini karena ini akan memperkuat darah malaikat jatuh yang dimiliki Sasuke serta membuat hubungan antar dua ras semakin erat!" pria bernama Madara itu tersenyum senang tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang telah berubah layaknya orang mati.

'Kami-sama, ambillah nyawaku sekarang…' Sasuke menatap langit langit ruangan itu dengan air mata berlinang. Sementara itu gadis itu hanya tersenyum lembut melihat ekspresi nista Uchiha muda itu. Madara yang mengira keponakannya sangat bahagia hanya tersenyum puas dengan idenya itu. Bahkan ayah gadis itu menangis senang melihat hal itu.

[End Flashback]

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"…" Semua yang ada diruangan itu cuma terdiam. Vali maupun Sairaorg sudah lari kedalam kamar mandi sembari melepaskan tawa mereka didalam ruangan itu.

Puk!

Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke sembari menatap sendu pria itu. "Yang tabah ya….." Naruto lalu beranjak menuju kulkas Sairaorg untuk memeriksa dan menjarah isi kulkas itu.

"Sairaorg, aku minta daging Ham milikmu ya." Naruto berteriak keras dari dapur milik Sairaorg sembari mengambil sebungkus daging Ham yang terlihat mahal harganya.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa diam terpaku. Dia merasa bahwa seisi dunia kini telah berpalingt darinya. "Kalian tega…." Sasuke terus menangis didalam ruangan itu dalam diam karena para sahabatnya yang sudah angkat tangan apabila Madara membuat sebuah keputusan atau yang lebih tepatnya sebuah Nubuat. Sebuah keajaiban bila Madara mengubah keputusannya. Uchiha satu itu mengklaim bahwa pilihannya tak pernah salah barang secuilpun.

Akhirnya Naruto yang kasihan dengan Sasuke membuatkannya makan malam dan mengajak kedua sahabatnya untuk makan malam bersama dirumah Sairaorg. Sairaorg hanya bisa pasrah melihat daging Ham yang dia beli sudah dimasak Naruto menjadi campuran nasi goreng.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Akhirnya, setelah acara tanguisan nista seorang Uchiha itu berakhir, Naruto memutuskan kembali ke apatermen miliknya. Namun, sebelum itu dia memilih untuk membeli beberapa persediaan makanan sebagai pengisi kulkasnya yang telah kosong layaknya benda baru beli. 'Untung saja Kaa-san mengirimkanku uang kemarin.' Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih begitu dalam kepada sang ibu yang tak pernah melupakan sang anak. Memang, kasih ibu sepanjang jalan.

Naruto kemudian menjatuhkan pilihannya pada sebuah minimarket didekat rumahnya yang sedang mengadakan diskon bagi mereka pemegang kartu pelajar. Naruto merogoh dompetnya dan mendapati sebuah kartu berwarna biru tua dengan wajahnya masih terselip rapi dicelah dompetnya. 'Ah, memang hari ini adalah hari keberuntunganku.' Naruto kelihatannya merasa bahwa ini adalah sebuah berkah beruntun baginya. Namun, itu merupakan rasa iba Tuhan (meskipun Ia telah tiada dalam kisah ini) karena sebentar lagi Uzumaki muda tersebut bakal mendapat musibah besar dalam hidupnya. Pemuda itu kemudian masuk kedalam tempat itu dengan wajah senangnya.

'Hmm, sepertinya ini enak juga.' Naruto sibuk memilih daging yang akan dipakainya untuk mengisi kulkasnya seminggu kedepan. Dia memiliki kriteria yang ketat layaknya seleksi seorang tentara dalam memilih bahan makanan. Makanan itu harus tahan lama, murah, serta enak. Sebuah kriteria egois tipikal orang pelit yang tetap ingin makan enak. Naruto terus mencermati deretan daging itu dengan teliti sampai mata biru langit itu menangkap sebuah daging berwarna merah segar. Daging itu segar baik dalam penampilan maupun harga. 450 yen adalah harga yang amat menggoda untuk seorang Uzumaki Naruto berikhlas hati merogoh koceknya.

'Ah! Inilah daging murah berkualitas yang sering dibicarakan oleh Rossweisse-sensei!' Naruto sepertinya telah termakan doktrin 'hidup murah dengan 100 yen' yang diajarkan oleh guru edan satu itu. Naruto lalu berjalan medekati daging itu dan mencoba mengambil daging tak bertuan itu.

Grep!

Sebuah tangan terlebih mengambil daging itu. Naruto yang terkejut lalu mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat ada orang asing bernyali besar itu. Sungguh besar nyali orang itu untuk dapat mengklaim incarannya itu. Dengan sigap dia memegang ujung daging itu sembari menatap tajam pada 'lawan'nya kali ini.

"?" Naruto kini dalam keadaan bingung atau lebih tepatnya berada disebuah situasi yang disebut 'Awkward'. Mata Sapphirenya menatap tak percaya karena didepannya berdiri seorang gadis berambut merah yang mencengkram daging incarannya itu.

"Aku duluan yang mengambil daging itu." Sebuah suara bernada layaknya seorang yang mengklaim sesuatu menyeruak masuk kedalam pendengaran Naruto dengan cepat. Naruto yang tersadar beberapa ssaat kemudian lalu menyerang balik orang tersebut.

"Tidak, aku duluan yang melihatnya, Gremory-san." Naruto tentu tak mau jika benda incarannya yang telah memenuhi semua kategori ideal nan egoisnya itu terlepas begitu saja dari genggamannya.

"Lagipula apa yang dilakukan oleh seorang gadis bangsawan sepertimu ditempat ini? Bukankah kau bisa memesan daging lain yang rasanya jauh lebih enak serta berkualitas selain daging ini?" Naruto mencoba menarik bungkus daging itu dengan sedikit tenaga.' Come to papa!' Naruto nampaknya telah termakan habis oleh doktrin gurunya satu itu. Dia amat gigih memperebutkan daging itu.

"Tidak dalam hidupmu, Uzumaki. Aku yang telah memiliki daging ini! Dan kenapa aku kesini bukanlah urusanmu." Gadis itu tentu tak tinggal diam dan memberikan perlawanan sengit. Dia merasa jikalau dia sampai kalah kali ini maka harga dirinya akan semakin terinjak-injak oleh pemuda didepannya.

"Tidak! Ini milikku!" Naruto seperti seorang ayah yang memperebutkan hak asuh anaknya sekarang. Dia menambah tenaganya untuk mengklaim daging itu.

"Tidak dalam dunia ini, Uzumaki!" Rias juga bertambah keras hati untuk mempertahankan daging itu. Mereka berdua terlibat semacam lomba tarik tambang versi mini sekarang sampai….

Bret!

Plastik pembungkus daging itu sobek akibat tak kuat lagi menahan tarikan kuat antara dua orang itu. Layaknya sebuah adegan dramatis, daging itu meloncat keudara dan mengeluarkan semacam efek 'Slow Motion' dimana Naruto serta gadis itu memasang wajah terperangah saat daging itu melayang tinggi diudara.

"Tidak…." Naruto kini memasang ekspresi ketakutan sembari mencoba menangkap daging itu. Namun sugguh sayang. Hukum gravitasi bereaksi lebih cepat dibandingkan dirinya kali ini.

Plek!

Daging itu mendarat ditanah secara dramatis diantara Gadis itu dan Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya terhadap kenyataan kejam ini. 'Tidak!' Naruto menatap lesu pada daging yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai dingin minimarket itu.

Sementara itu, gadis itu nampaknya telah kehilangan kesabarannya secara total sekarang. Wajah 'Ojou-sama' miliknya kini telah terganti dengan wajah seorang pembantai sadis. "Uzumaki…" Desisan pelan disertai urat-urat kehijauan yang muncul dipelipisnya telah menyembul pertanda bahwa amarah gadis itu akan meledak sebentar lagi.

"Lihat ulahmu! Dagingnya sekarang jadi rusak!" Naruto membuka serangan frontal pertama. Dengan segera dia menumpahkan semua kesalahan pada gadis dihadapannya itu.

"Enak saja kau bicara! Jelas jelas ini salahmu! Kau mengambil daging milikku!" gadis itu tentu tidak terima dengan perkataan Naruto. Baginya, dirinya telah secara De Facto berhasil mengklaim daging tersebut.

"Aku dulu yang melihatnya tapi!" Naruto tidak mau kalah. Dia menggunakan teori klaim klasik itu untuk menangkis omongan gadis itu. Tentu dirinya merasa benar karena dia merasa kalau saat itu hanya dia dan daging itu yang sedang bersama.

"Mana mungkin hal bodoh seperti itu dijadikan alasan?! Jelas siapa yang cepat dia maka dialah yang mendapatkannya!" Gadis itu tentu tidak menerima argumen Naruto yang bersifat egoistic seperti itu.

Naruto yang mendengar itu menjadi sedikit tercekat. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa gadis didepannya mampu melawan argument yang dilancarkannya.

"Terserah kamulah!" Naruto memutuskan untuk mengakhiri debat kusir itu dan memilih membeli tuna kaleng untuk menemani sayuran yang telah dia beli.

"Hmmp!" Gadis itu tersenyum senang seolah telah mengalahkan musuh yang amat kuat.

Sementara itu, Naruto memilih bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu karena tak tahan emosinya akan meluap bila melihat wajah gadis itu.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Setelah adu urat itu, Naruto memilih menuju apartemen miliknya yang berada dilantai lima. Dia memilih menggunakan lift yang berada disebelah kiri karena lebih dekat satu meter menuju apartemen miliknya. Sebuah alasan yang aneh dan nyeleneh.

Ting!

Lift tersebut akhirnya mencapai lantai yang dituju. Naruto dengan malas menyeret belanjaannya menuju tempat ia tinggal. Ia telah kehilangan semangat karena daging itu. Sungguh doktrin menakutkan sampai bisa membuat orang bisa kehilangan semangat karena daging dua kilo berharga miring.

Brukh!

Naruto merebahkan dirinya kesebuah sofa empuk miliknya sembari membiarkan belanjaannya merangkulnya dari samping.

'Ah, aku terlalu tidak semangat untuk memasak makan malam. Sebaiknya aku segera mandi dan tidur saja.' Naruto lalu berdiri lagi setelah beberapa saat menikmati sensasi kelembutan sofa itu.

Naruto kemudian memasukkan semua belanjaannya kedalam kulkas dan segera bergegas kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Zrrsshhhh!

Kucuran air shower membasahi tubuh pemuda itu. Pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu menikmati sensasi dingin yang ditawarkan oleh air itu.

'Ah, mandi air dingin malam hari memang cocok untuk menenangkan hati yang kacau. Benar kata Cao Cao-sensei!' Naruto mengingat kembali setiap ajaran klasik sang guru. Guru tersebut sepertinya telah memberikan banyak pengajaran hidup pada Naruto.

"…" Naruto nampaknya termenung sembari melihat kebawah, tepatnya kearah tangannya yang sekarang ia kepalkan. Bibirnya nampak sedikit cemberut namun tak lama setelah itu senyuman khasnya kembali mengembang.

"Yosh! Besok akan kulatih habis-habisan mereka bertiga!" Naruto berteriak penuh semangat didalam kamar mandi layaknya orang gila. Kelihatannya dia cukup optimis akan formasi tim miliknya.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Keesokan harinya.

"Hoamm!" Seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang kita semua tahu bernama Uzumaki Naruto kini perlahan membuka kedua matanya dengan malas.

'Ah, sudah pagi ya?' sebuah pertanyaan untuk dirinya sendiri terlontar. Memang terlihat agak bodoh namun begitulah adanya.

Dengan langkah gontai dia beranjak dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandinya untuk menggosok gigi. Langkahnya nampak belum begitu seimbang karena setengah kesadarannya masih terlelap dialam mimpi.

Akhirnya Naruto siap berangkat kesekolah setelah menggosok gigi dan mengganti pakaian piyama tidurnya dengan seragam sekolahnya. Dia juga membuat bekalnya sendiri serta memakan sarapan pagi sederhana khasnya yakni roti tawar dengan olesan mentega yang ditaburi gula pasir. Sebuah menu sederhana namun kaya akan kalori. Menurutnya…..

Klek!

Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya sembari menenteng tas sekolahnya yang nampak ringann karena hanya berisi tiga buah buku tulis. Dia lebih suka merekam penjelasan guru dikelasnya dengan recorder di handphonenya ketimbang mencatat pelajaran. Namun, ketika dia baru saja membuka pintunya itu, terlihat sesosok tubuh yang membuat dirinya seketika kehilangan moodnya.

Ya, didepannya kini secara dramatis telah berdiri seorang gadis berambut merah crimson yang juga baru keluar dari pintu apartemen didepan kamar Naruto. Naruto hanya menatap kosong pemandangan dihadapannya itu.

'Kami-sama, kenapa kau memberikan cobaan batin seperti ini?...' Naruto kembali bertanya pada Sang pencipta kenapa takdir begitu kejam mempermainkannya.

TBC

**Baiklah, aku akan mengucapkan ini karena momennya memang tepat.**

**Bad Sector mengucapkan selamat hari Raya Idul Fitri 1435 Hijriah bagi yang merayakan. Bagi yang pulang mudik kekampung halaman dilancarkan perjalanannya untuk menemui sanak saudara. Semoga kalian menikmati kemenangan kalian setelah berpuasa sebulan penuh ^_^. **

**Oke, sekian dulu chapter limanya, seperti biasa. Silahkan berikan koreksi, saran, ataupun ide bagi fic ini. Terima kasih buat yang mau Review, fav, ataupun follow fic ini. Review kalian merupakan sumber inspirasi dan pembangkit semangat bagi author untuk melanjutkan cerita. Mind to review?. Sekian dan terima kasih ^_^.**


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle: Tomodachi

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Friendship, Adventure, Romance

Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x Rias Gremory.

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Sahabatku, pernahkah kau merasa bahwa dunia ini sedikit lucu? Manusia begitu lemah namun kita diperebutkan oleh para makhluk astral. Sungguh ironis ketika mereka membutuhkan kita tetapi mereka juga menghina kita pada saat yang !

Warning: OOC,Typo,Adult theme, violence, gore,etc.

**A/N:** **Oke, sekali lagi kau publish kecepetan. Ya, karena kupikir matang-matang menyimpan sebuah fic bukanlah gayaku jadi ya udah. Kupublish aja hahaha. Oke, semoga kalian menikmati aja.**

Chapter 6 : Kekuatan Anak SMA!

Di sebuah lorong apartemen yang lumayan lebarnya terlihat dua orang dengan gender berbeda sedang saling bertukar pandang menggunakan tatapan bingung serta terkejut dikarenakan mata mereka menatap hal tak terduga didepan mereka.

"Kenapa….kenapa kau ada di sini?!" Sebuah suara menyeruak dari mulut pemuda itu saat menatap gadis berambut merah didepannya ini. Matanya seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatya. Perlahan tapi pasti mood pemuda pirang tersebut mulai jatuh secara drastis.

Sementara itu, gadis berambut pirang di depannya juga memasang raut wajah tak jauh berbeda dengan pemuda di hadapannya. Kelihatannya mood perempuan ini tak jauh beda seperti pemuda tersebut.

"Kau! Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?!" Sebuah tanya terucap dari bibir gadis itu. Dirinya merasa penasaran dengan kehadiran pemuda di hadapannya. Pemuda ini memberikan banyak sekali kenangan buruk dikarenakan lidah tajamnya.

Pemuda itu menaikkan alisnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu. " Tentu saja aku tinggal di sini. Kau sendiri kenapa ada di tempat ini?" Pemuda tersebut tentu merasa tanya gadis tersebut tidaklah wajar mengingat dirinya telah menetap lebih lama di situ.

Gadis itu kelihatannya terkejut mendengar apa yang baru saja dia dengarkan."Tak mungkin! Kenapa kakakku tega sekali menyuruhku tinggal bersama Muka Tembok ini!" Gadis berambut merah tersebut tanpa sengaja telah menabuhkan genderang perang.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'Muka Tembok' ?!" Emosi pemuda itu secara spontan melesat naik akibat perkataan gadis itu. Dirinya tentu tidak terima dikatai muka tembok. Memang apa kesalahan yang dimilikinya sampai mendapat predikat semacam itu?

"Apanya yang bukan Muka Tembok?! Mengataiku setiap kali bertemu! Kau membuat harga diriku hancur karena perkataan tajam dari lidahmu itu! Memang apa salahku padamu?!" Gadis itu mulai menumpahkan seluruh kekesalan yang telah lama dipendamnya kepada pemuda dihadapannya tersebut.

Sementara itu, pemuda dihadapannya ini menjadi merasa serba salah. Di satu sisi dia merasa memang benar adanya bila dirinya mengatakan banyak hal kejam pada gadis itu. Di sisi lainnya dia juga merasa benar karena ideologi yang dia pegang membuat semua tindakkannya menjadi benar.

Pemuda yang merasa tak enak hati ini lalu menghampiri gadis itu sembari memasang sebuah posisi khas orang meminta maaf pada umumnya. "Maafkan aku." Sebuah singkat sarat makna terucap dari mulut pemuda ini. Kata sakral tersebut hanya dia gunakan jika benar dirinya telah berbuat dosa.

Gadis dihadapannya ini sedikit terkejut melihat perubahan drastis pada sikap pemuda dihadapannya itu. Namun, keterkejutan tersebut hanya bertahan beberapa detik saja. Tak lama setelah itu, Sang gadis serasa kembali mendapatkan semacam angin segar untuk membalas dendam.

"Hah?! Kau pikir aku memaafkanmu setelah semua perkataan tajammu padaku?! Uzumaki Naruto, Jangan pernah memimpikan hal seperti itu!" Gadis itu membuang muka layaknya orang salah tidur. Baginya sebuah najis menatap wajah pemuda dihadapannya itu.

"Kau…" Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut hanya mengeluarkan sebuah desisan pelan namun amat dingin. Segera saja pemuda ini mengangkat kepalanya dengan segera. Baginya, maksudnya bagi seorang Uzumaki Naruto tentunya. Tindakan tadi sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat seseorang memaafkan dirimu. Apanya yang kurang setelah membungkuk 90 derajat seperti udang bongkok dihadapan seorang gadis berambut merah crimson ini sembari mengucapkan kata maaf?

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi pemuda ini untuk memasang tatapan marahnya pada gadis tersebut. "Rias Gremory, terserah apa katamu. Aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari cukup tadi." Naruto memilih segera meninggalkan tempat itu ketimbang tensinya naik hanya karena keegoisan tingkat tinggi dari Rias.

"Kau!" Rias hanya bisa menunjuk Naruto dari jauh dengan telunjuk kanannya sembari menahan emosinya yang juga naik akibat sikap egois pemuda itu terhadapnya.

Naruto tak ambil pusing dan memilih menulikan telinganya lagi dengan headphone tercintanya. Baginya ocehan seorang rapper jauh lebih baik ketimbang mendengar gerutuan seorang gadis remaja yang labil.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto kini sedang duduk di atas atap sekolah sembari menatap langit biru cerah namun tidak menyilaukan serta panas diatas kepalanya. Jujur, inilah situasi terbaik baginya. Dimana kau bisa duduk tenang sembari melakukan refleksi diri terhadap dirimu sendiri tentunya.

"Hmmm." Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya dan mencoba mengingat kembali segala rencana yang telah ia rencanakan untuk melatih timnya hari ini. Sebuah metode latihan neraka di mana kau bisa meningkatkan kemampuanmu secara signifikan namun dengan bayaran setimpal berupa stamina terkuras habis ditambah bonus berupa patah tulang ringan juga kulit robek.

Tep!

Sebuah langkah kaki mengacaukan lamunan Naruto. Pemuda itu lalu menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara tersebut dan melihat seorang pemuda lainnya dengan rambut abu-abu serta mata abu-abu miliknya. Pemuda pirang ini kemudian memasang ekspresi bingung karena mendapatkan kunjungan tak terduga dari orang yang paling tidak diduga pula.

"Wah, ada apa kau menemuiku, Diehauser Belial?" Naruto tampaknya telah mengenal baik pemuda yang menemuinya ini. Sementara itu, lawan bicaranya memilih posisi santai dengan duduk di samping pemuda pirang itu.

"Hmm, bagaimana ya mengatakannya? Jujur aku merasa bosan dengan sekolah ini." Diehauser membuka pembicaraannya. Nampak tatapan sendu seorang petarung tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Kelihatannya kebosanan telah melanda 'Kaisar' satu ini.

Naruto yang mendengar perkatan Diehauser hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa ringan. "Hahaha, aku tahu rasanya ketika kau berdiri dipuncak dan tak punya siapapun yang sama levelnya denganmu. Karena itu aku lebih memilih berada dibawah dimana kau bisa melihat bahwa masih ada puncak lagi setelah satu puncak kau daki." Pemuda pirang itu mengemukakan isi pikirannya kepada rival beratnya itu.

Diehauser menanggapi omongan itu dengan sebuah tawa keras. "Hahaha! Mungkin kau harus membuang Ideologimu itu, Naruto. Seorang pria harus selalu menatap dari atas dan bukan dari bawah." Diehauser juga mengatakan prinsip hidupnya pada Naruto.

"Hahaha, kau mungkin benar. Namun aku adalah tipe seorang pembunuh jika kau mengklasifikasikan gaya bertarungku ketimbang gaya petarung seorang ksatria seperti dirimu." Naruto tidak membantah maupun membenarkan perkataan Diehauser. Baginya memiliki motto hidup merupakan sebuah keunggulan tersendiri bagi seorang petarung meskipun motto itu salah.

"Ah, kau tetap saja seperti itu. Sikapmu inilah yang membuatku menggangap dirimu sejajar denganku." Diehauser menunjukkan rasa hormatnya pada Naruto sebagai seorang pertarung. Baginya pemuda pirang itu merupakan lawan tangguh dimatanya.

Naruto hanya tertawa pelan mendengar pujian Diehauser. "Kau terlalu banyak memberikan gula pada kata-katamu ini. Perkataan sepahit getah empedu lebih cocok diarahkan padaku ketimbang hal-hal manis seperti ini." Pemuda pirang itu tak terbiasa mendengar pujian diarahkan padanya selain dari para sahabat serta orang terdekatnya.

"Ah, lagi-lagi seperti itu. Jujur, hanya kaulah yang mampu memuaskan hasrat ini." Diehauser mengucapkan kalimat ambigu bermakan mengerikan itu kepada Naruto. Naruto sendiri sukses dibuat bergidik ngeri mendengar kalimat 'berbahaya' itu.

"Diehauser, hentikan kalimat mengerikan itu! Aku merasa jijik ketika kau mengucapkan kata memuaskan serta hasrat." Naruto perlahan menjauhi Diehauser yang berada di sampingnya akibat perkataannya tersebut.

"Hahaha, maaf-maaf! Aku masih normal kok, hahaha. Aku cuma merasa senang ketika menjadi orang pertama yang mencicipi True Longinusmu waktu itu." Diehauser teringat sebuah pristiwa antara dirinya dan Naruto. Peristiwa itu meninggalkan kesan tersendiri bagi dirinya.

"Ah, kau memang hebat. Aku sebenarnya tak mau mengeluarkan benda itu. Namun kamu memaksaku untuk serius dengan cara mau membunuhku,hahaha." Naruto tertawa lepas mengingat saat dirinya masih baru masuk kesekolah ini dan saat itu Diehauser menantangnya.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Setahun lalu.

Trank! Trank! Trank!

Di sebuah bukit terlihat dua orang pemuda sedang bermandikan peluh karena pertarungan yang mereka lakukan. Salah seorang pemuda dengan bersenjatakan tombak bermandikan aura suci sedang melawan seorang pemuda lain bersenjatakan sebuah pedang transparan.

Mata berdua saling bertemu dan menatap secara tajam tanpa mengalihkan perhatian mereka secuilpun. Nampaknya mereka berdua telah mencapai titik maksimal batas stamina mereka. Namun, ego dihati dua orang ini membuat keduanya enggan mengaku kalah.

"Hah, ini menarik! Baru kali ini aku mendapat lawan yang sepadan denganku!" pemuda berambut abu-bau dengan senjata pedang itu tersenyum puas seolah telah menemukan hal terpenting baginya.

Sementara itu, pemuda yang menjadi lawannya menatapnya sambil dengan senyum lebar. "Begitu juga denganku. Kau membuatku serius kali ini! Kau adalah orang pertama di sekolah yang mengetahui identitas asliku selain sahabatku!" pemuda pirang tersebut kemudian menunjuk pemuda dihadapannya itu menggunakan tombaknya.

"Terimalah ini. Balance Breaker." Tanpa sebuah gerakan simbolis pemuda pirang itu memanggil tujuh buah bola cahaya dari belakang tubuhnya. Bola itu berukuran sama besar dengan bola bowling. Ketujuh benda itu bersinar terang membentuk semacam lingkaran di punggung pemuda tersebut.

"Hahaha, ini menarik! Ini yang aku tunggu, Uzumaki Naruto!" pemuda itu kemudian mengaktifkan semacam bayangan hitam yang kemudian membentuk jubah di belakang baju sekolahnya. Jubah tersebut memancarkan aura tidak menyenangkan secara massif. "Akan kuperlihatkan kekuatan penuhku padamu!"

Zrut!

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya ucapan pemuda itu, bermunculan ratusan tombak tajam yang mengarah kearah pemuda bernama Naruto tersebut.

Naruto yang melihat serangan tersebut hanya terdiam ditempat. Akan tetapi, salah satu bola cahaya miliknya telah menghilang. Bola tersebut kemudian muncul dibelakang lawannya dalam sekejap.

Wuzt!

Secara ajaib Naruto telah menghilang dari tempat dia berdiri dan berada di balik punggung lawannya sembari mengarahkan sebuah tusukan kearah punggung pemuda itu. 'Ini pasti kena!' dia yakin betul kalau serangan tersebut akan telak menghantam organ vital musuhnya.

Wuzt!

Jubah hitam milik pemuda itu seolah memiliki nyawa sendiri ketika serangan tersebut hendak menghantam majikannya. Dengan gerakan kilat jubah itu berubah menjadi semacam sulur dan membelokkan arah tusukan tadi hingga menjadi tusukan keras ketanah.

'A-apa?!' Naruto terkejut melihat reaksi balasan terjadi dihadapannya. Dia sudah yakin kalau titik yang akan dia serang merupakan titik buta musuh.

Sementara itu, lawannya tak ingin membuang kesempatan yang tercipta. Diayunkan dengan penuh tenaga pedang miliknya kearah Naruto. Pemuda pirang yang masih terbengong tadi melupakan sebuah pelajaran berharga bahwa buyarnya konsentrasi merupakan maut di dalam pertarungan.

'Kena kau!" lawannya tersenyum senang melihat reaksi lawannya yang terlambat sepersekian detik dibandingkan dirinya. Dia merasa yakin kalau serangannya kali ini akan menghantam telak lawannya.

Trank!

Sebuah pedang transparan berwarna biru menghentikan laju pedang pemuda itu. Hal ini membuat pemuda tersebut mendecih kesal. Dia mencoba menoleh untuk mencari siapa yang berani menggangu acara pertarungannya.

"M-Madara-sensei?!" pemuda itu terkejut bukan main melihat pria yang menghentikan pertarungannya itu. Siapa tak kenal Madara? Sosok wakil kepala sekolah terkuat dari SMA Kuoh utara. Kemampuan bertarunganya mampu mengimbangi seraph Uriel membuat dirinya menjadi salah satu makhluk terkuat diluar tiga fraksi.

"Hentikan tindakan bodoh kalian." Madara menatap lurus kedepan namun aura intimidasinya menyeruak kearah mereka berdua sehingga membuat keduanya menonaktifkan kekuatan milik mereka.

"Kalian berdua….ikut aku ke kantorku." Madara mengeluarkan sebuah perkataan yang mampu membuat keduanya mengigil ketakutan. Masuk ke tempat kerja pria itu sama seperti penyiksaan abad pertengahan. Raiser Phenex telah merasakan hal tersebut seminggu lalu ketika dia mencoba mencari penyakit dengan mencoba memalak seorang malaikat. Untungnya Wakil kepala sekolah ini memergokinya dan menggelandang Phenex malang tersebut kekantornya.

"Glek!" Naruto menelan ludah karena teringat ekspresi Raiser yang sudah kelihatan seperti penderita sakit jiwa ketika keluar dari ruangan itu. Butuh tiga bulan untuk menyembuhkan depresi Phenex tersebut.

Grep!

Sepasang tangan transparan berwarna biru muncul dan menganguk paksa keduanya. "Ah, nampaknya kita akan berbicara amat lama hari ini. Uzumaki-san, Belial-san." Madara memasang wajah layaknya seorang pembunuh diakhir kalimatnya itu.

"TIDAK!" kedua pemuda itu secara kompak berteriak kali ini. Mereka akan merasakan versi mini dari alam kematian.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"gluk!" Naruto dan Diehauser menelan ludah sendiri mengingat kejadian itu. Nampaknya kejadian tersebut memiliki efek super buruk kepada mereka.

"Y-ya, andai Madara-sensei tak datang entah apa yang akan terjadi padaku." Naruto hanya bisa memasang senyum getirnya. Dia entah kenapa merasa bahwa dirinya lemah pada waktu itu. 'Sampai harus memakai True Longinus?' sebuah tanya tercetak di kepalanya. Pantaskah ia melawan seorang rekan sekolahnya menggunakan benda berbahaya itu?

"Hahaha, kau benar." Diehauser tertawa terbahak-bahak mengingat kejadian itu. "Ah, Lelouch sudah mencariku. Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang." Diehauser memilih meninggalkan tempat duduknya dan berjalan perlahan menuju tangga sekolah. Mata pemuuda itu menangkap sebuah wajah yang familiar dari atas atap. Wajah itu seolah memanggilnya. "Sampai jumpa di Battle Exam!" Kaisar itu tak lupa menyampaikan salamnya.

"Ya." Naruto membalasnya dengan nada santai. Perlahan tetapi pasti sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya. 'Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu.'

DRRRTT!

Getaran keras disaku celana Naruto membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dan merogoh isi sakunya untuk mengambil handphone yang menjadi sumber getaran tadi. Ternyata sebuah E-mail telah masuk kesana. Perlahan matanya membaca setiap karakter huruf rumput disana.

'Naruto, kau bersama Sasuke, Vali, serta Sairaorg akan kuutus kedalam misi malam ini. Bersiaplah nanti sore. Aku telah menyiapkan segalanya dirumahmu. Untuk keterangan misi akan kuberikan pada kalian berempat melalui E-mail. Ingat! Ini rahasia. Azazel' Pesan singkat namun tak jelas tersebut membuat Naruto hanya cengoh sendiri saat membacanya.

"Ah, terserahlah. Nanti malam kan? Yang penting bukan pulang sekolah ini." Dia tak mau jadwal latihan timnya terhambat gara-gara hal ini. "Hmm, lebih baik aku tidur saja. Kebetulan Sona-chan tidak melakukan patroli." Pemuda ini kemudian memilih menghabiskan waktu untuk tidur ketimbang belajar di kelas.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto kini sedang berkumpul dengan anggota timnya di sebuah gedung tempat dimana biasanya ia dan Sairaorg melakukan latihan. Terlihat wajah ketiga anggota timnya menjadi serius. Mereka tak tahu metode latihan macam apa yang akan pemuda pirang itu gunakan pada mereka semua.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan metode latihanku kepada kalian semua." Naruto membuka suaranya kali ini.

"Metode latihanku adalah meningkatkan kemampuan individual selama seminggu penuh dan kemampuan perkelompok selama seminggu sisanya. Kemampuanku serta Sairaorg tentu masih terbatas juga. Maka dari itu, aku memanggil beberapa orang kuat yang kukenal untuk membantuku kali ini." Naruto mengakhiri ucapannya bersamaan dengan masuknya beberapa orang lainnya kedalam gedung itu.

"!" ketiga orang anggota tim Naruto minus Sairaorg memasang wajah terkejut bukan main. Bagaimana tidak? Ternyata pelatih yang dimaksud Naruto adalah para guru mereka sendiri.

"Ya, mereka yang akan mengajarkan kalian teknik bertarung. Tidak tertulis di aturan sekolah kalau dilatih oleh guru merupakan pelanggaran, jadi ya sudah. Aku pilih ahlinya saja." Naruto memasang ekspresi tak bersalah dengan perkataannya tadi. Sedangkan ketiga gurunya itu hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya.

'Anak ini memang muka tembok.' Salah satu guru dengan pakaian layaknya seorang samurai jaman Edo. Wajahnya begitu tenang meskipun hatinya kesal karena pemuda pirang itu seenaknya minta tolong padanya ketika dia sedang asyik melatih kemampuan berpedangnya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan mereka lagi karena tentunya kalian sudah menemui mereka bertiga setiap hari. Aku cuma akan menjelaskan siapa melatih siapa. Souji-sensei akan melatih Daniela-san, Orochimaru-sensei akan melatih Himeragi-san, dan Rossweisse-sensei akan melatih Shinji. Aku dan Sairaorg akan berlatih sendirian karena latihan kami lebih berat dibandingkan kalian. Sekolah juga memberikan semacam kompensasi pada para siswanya selama dua minggu ini untuk tidak masuk sekolah karena melakukan persiapan untuk bertarung. maka dari itu, inilah kesempatan emas bagi kalian untuk meningkatkan kemampuan." Naruto menatap semua anggota timnya secara optimis. Sedangkan para anggotanya hanya mengganguk mantap.

"Baiklah. Selamat berlatih." Naruto lalu berjalan bersama Sairaorg meninggalkan gedung itu. Para sensei juga membawa muridnya ketempat tujuan mereka menggunakan lingkaran sihir mereka.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Di tempat Shinji.

Sringg!

Shinji dan Rossweisse muncul di sebuah tempat bersalju lebat nan dingin. Shinji hanya bisa gemelutuk kedinginan karena pakaian yang dipakainya hanya berupa kaos merah santai dengan celana pendek berwarna coklat.

"Baiklah, akan kumulai latihan mengaktifkan 'api' didalam jiwamu. Bersiaplah untuk menjadi Phenex, muridku." Rossweisse memasang wajah serius. Akan tetapi, wajah serius tersebut dianggap Shinji sebagai wajah pembantai.

"HIII!" suara itu bercampur nada ketakutan serta perasaan dingin gemelutuk.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sementara itu, di tempat Daniela,

Daniela kini sedang berada di sebuah padang rumput hijau bersama sang guru, Okita Souji. Guru satu ini memiliki pembawaan tenang serta lebih sabar dalam melakukan segala hal. Inilah yang membuatnya dipercaya dalam membawakan pelajaran alkemi di sekolah.

"Daniela-san, kemampuan teknikmu sudah jauh dari cukup untuk Battle Exam nanti. Akan tetapi, daya rusak teknikmu masih dipertanyakan. Maka dari itu, aku akan melatihmu berpedang secara penuh seminggu ini." Senyum lembut Souji merupakan sebuah topeng saja. Pria ini memiliki jiwa sadis tingkat tinggi.

'Sougo, mungkin aku akan membuatkanmu lawan yang akan memuaskanmu.' Pria ini memasang wajah sadis mengingat adiknya yang juga bersekolah ditempat dia mengajar.

"Glek!" Daniela menelan ludahnya melihat ekspresi gurunya yang berubah drastis itu.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Di tempat Himeragi,

"Khukhukhu, aku tidak pernah menyangka bocah Uzumaki itu berani menemuiku. Akan tetapi, ini sesuatu yang menarik ketika melihat tubuh mudamu akan mendapatkan 'Injeksi' dariku, khukhukhu." Orochimaru tertawa layaknya ilmuwan gila. Guru satu ini memegang pelajaran biologi, suatu pelajaran pokok dimana anatomi seluruh makhluk hidup mampu dia jelaskan secara rinci. Hanya saja, tingkah tanduknya yang seperti psikopat itu membuat semuanya ketakutan ketika mau berinteraksi dengannya.

"Kya! Sensei Kowai!" Himeragi memilih langkah seribu meninggalkan gurunya. Namun, gua tempat mereka berada sepertinya telah menjadi semacam sarang bagi gurunya itu.

'Sssshhh!" desisan ular terdengar dari tempat Himeragi berlari. Hal ini membuat Himeragi berhenti secara cepat karena dirinya takut ular.

"Khukhukhu, mari kita mulai pelajarannya." Orochimaru telah berada dibelakang Himeragi dengan lidah menjulur panjang.

"Kyaaaa!" teriakan tersebut membelah sunyinya gua ketika Himeragi melihat lidah Orochimaru yang kelewatan panjangnya itu.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sementara para rekan timnya menghadapi maut latihan, kemanakah larinya Naruto dan Sairaorg? Pertanyaan tersebut terjawab di sebuah warung ramen.

Slurp! Slurp! Slurp!

Dua orang itu sedang menikmati nikmatnya ramen. Uap panas ramen bersatu padu dengan keringat mereka akibat rasa pedas yang disajikan oleh makanan tersebut.

"Gila! Ramen tantangan Teuchi-jiisan kali ini pedasnya bukan main!" Naruto berusaha setengah mati menghisap kuah ramen tersebut. sementara itu, Teuchi sang pemilik kedai tersenyum bangga mendengarnya.

"Hahaha, inilah resep tantanganku minggu ini! Kuah ramen dicampur Cabe Habanero! Seperti biasa pula, jika kau berhasil menghabiskan lima mangkuk maka kuberikan kupon gratis seminggu makan disini." Teuchi dengan bangga menjelaskan resep revolusioner sekaligus nyeleneh miliknya kepada dua orang idiot di hadapannya itu.

"Arrggghhh! Lidahku serasa terbakar! Air! Air!" Sairaorg berteriak seperti orang kesetanan. Tampaknya lidah pemuda ini tidak begitu hebat seperti tubuhnya. Dirinya lalu menghambur ke dalam kedai untuk mencari air dingin. Teuchi sendiri sudah biasa dengan hal seperti ini bila Naruto dkk datang berkunjung.

"Hahaha! Akhirnya aku menang taruhan juga! " Naruto mengklaim kemenangannya ketika dirinya berhasil menghabiskan mangkuk kelima ramen nista tersebut sampai bersih. "Sairaorg! Bersiaplah untuk memakan senbei pedas Kaa-sanku haha-ukh!" Kelihatannya pemuda pirang itu mendapat karma dari tindakannya.

"T-Teuchi-jii….tolong pinjam toiletnya!" Naruto melompati counter milik Teuchi dan melesat kencang menuju kamar kecil. Nampaknya perut pemuda itu tak bisa lagi mentolerir kadar pedas dalam pencernaannya.

Teuchi hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku dua orang idiot tadi.' Ah, masa muda memang indah.' Dirinya tersenyum sendiri mengingat masa mudanya dulu.

Akhirnya, setelah sejam berada di kamar kecil, Naruto keluar dengan wajah cerah seperti terlahir kembali. "Ah, aku hidup lagi!" Senyum kemenangan terpancar diwajahnya meskipun dirinya mengelus pantatnya secara pelan karena simfoni beruntun pencernaannya yang terlalu kencang.

"Ah, Sairaorg. Kau ingat kan untuk menemui Sasuke dan Vali pulang ini?" Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut pada Sairaorg yang masih terduduk di lantai kedai teuchi karena perutnya kembung akibat meminum terlalu banyak air.

"Tentu, mereka berdua bilang kalau tempat pertemuannya adalah apartemen milikmu." Sairaorg mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat wajah Naruto menjadi kembali murung. Kejadian tadi pagi membuat pikirannya terusik.

"Ah, Sairaorg. Apa benar saudarmu itu tinggal di gedung yang sama denganku?" Naruto kini mencoba mengklarifikasi perkataan Rias tadi pagi. Dia berharap sairaorg bilang 'Ah, dia cuma berkunjung kerumah temannya' ataupun alasan lainnya sebagai penghilang kegundahan hatinya.

"Rias ya? Dia disuruh Sirzechs-sama untuk tinggal disitu. Katanya Rias masih terlalu manja akibat gaya hidup bangsawannya. Sirzechs sama sendiri yang menanyakan padaku dimana ada tempat tinggal murah. Karena dia bertanya maka kubilang saja ditempatmu ada ruangan kosong." Sairaorg tak sadar penjelasan kelewat jujurnya membuat nyawanya dalam bahaya sekarang.

"Sairaorg…." Naruto secara mengerikan meningkatkan Touki ditubuhnya. Sairaorg yang baru sadar ucapannya mengundang malapetaka bagi dirinya langsung bergidik ngeri akibat melihat aura pemuda pirang itu.

"Onore!" Naruto menghampiri Sairaorg layaknya seorang algojo yang akan melaksanakan eksekusi mati tahanan.

"Gyaaaa!" Teriakan Sairaorg lindap ditelan dinding kedai Teuchi yang kedap suara.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ukh!" Sairaorg kini mengelus pipinya yang lebam karena dipukul Naruto. Sekarang dirinya sedang berkumpul bersama ketiga sahabat baiknya. Mereka duduk disofa milik Naruto sembari memainkan konsol game milik Naruto.

"Oi, kenapa kalian datang kesini cuma untuk main game? Bukankah kita ingin membahas tentang misi khusus kita malam ini?"Naruto muncul dari dapur sambil membawa sepiring kentang goreng. Kelihatannya tuan rumah satu ini amat lihai memasak. Kemudian ditaruhnya kentang itu diatas meja yang berada ditengah sofa.

"Ah, kau benar. Aku hampir lupa. Aku terkadang lupa diri ketika datang kerumahmu." Salah seorang sahabat Naruto yang bernama Vali menjawab pertanyaan pemuda pirang itu. Tangannya dengan gesit mengambil beberapa buah kentang goreng itu dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut. Matanya tetap fokus pada layar TV.

"Ah, kau benar. Aku sekarang menjadi kurang mood akibat perjodohanku." Seorang pemuda yang sedang membaca majalah dengan gambar menggoda iman juga mencomot kentang goreng dihadapannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah nista itu.

"Aih, biarkan kami istirahat sebentar." Sairaorg memainkan stik game milik Naruto tanpa memakai perasaan. "Hahaha! Sekarang kau akan mati Vali!" pemuda Bael itu membuat karakter gamenya mengeluarkan semacam jurus besar dimana dirinya menembakkan sinar berwarna biru.

"Tak akan semuda itu!" Vali juga tak mau kalah. Dia membuat karakter gamenya juga menembakkan sebuah sinar berwarna kekuningan kearah lawannya.

"Heyah!" keduanya berteriak layaknya orang gila sambil memutar analog stik tersebut. Naruto hanya bisa pasrah karena mengetahui uang bulanannya akan terpotong karena membeli stik baru.

Prakh!

Sesuai dengan dugaan Naruto, analog stiknya patah akibat tenaga monster Sairaorg dan Vali. Mereka berdua hanya bisa memandang malas pada benda yang telah rusak itu. "Ah, dasar barang bekas." Tanpa rasa bersalah, Vali melempar stik tersebut ke sebuah tong sampah dengan posisi membelakangi tong sampah itu.

Tang!

Stik tersebut tepat masuk ke dalam tong sampah itu. Vali kemudian berputar dan memasang pose layaknya koboi yang menembak menggunakan dua pistol. "Yeah!" sebuah gaya norak tercipta dari keturunan Lucifer itu.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu dengan malas menghampiri konsolnya dan , dia memulai pembicaan serius itu. "Baiklah, aku tak mau banyak bicara kali ini. Kehadiran Rias Gremory di depan tempatku sudah menjadi cobaan Tuhan bagiku. Ya, apa rencana kalian untuk malam ini?" akhirnya, aura serius kembali tercipta ketika sang Uzumaki menjadi serius.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan infiltrasi kearea musuh saja? Kudengar kelompok anti-perdamaian ini baru terbentuk. Alasan inilah yang membuat sekolah menyanggupi permintaan para petinggi untuk mengirim kita sebagai pelopor." Sairaorg mengemukakan pendapatnya mengenai strategi terbaik untuk menghadapi musuh miliknya.

Naruto yang mendengar usulan Sairaorg mengganguk sesaat. "Hmm, menarik. Sasuke, bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah ide Sairaorg masuk akal ditelingamu?" pemuda pirang itu mencoba mencari ide lain bila ada.

"Hmm, idenya bagus juga. Akan tetapi, infiltrasi merupakan hal sulit ketika kita tidak mengenal medan tempur. Sebaiknya kita bergerak bersama dalam satu kelompok sambil menjaga satu sama lain." Sasuke memberikan pendapat yang menurutnya paling baik.

"Tidak-tidak. Itu terlalu berisiko. Seharusnya kita memancing mereka keluar dari area tersebut. lagipula para musuh itu tak lebih dari kumpulan iblis liar yang termakan kekuatan mereka sendiri." Vali memberikan opsi lain dengan resiko lebih tinggi.

"Ah, baiklah. Kita serang saja secara frontal. Aku yakin resiko bahaya lebih tinggi namun tingkat keberhasilan lebih tinggi daripada menggunakan opsi lainnya. Berhubung misi ini berada diluar kota dan mesti diselesaikan dalam waktu semalam. Maka hanya ini pilihannya! Kita harus menjatuhkan mental mereka dengan kesan kalau anak SMA saja masih jauh lebih kuat daripada mereka."Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya untuk mengambil baju SMA miliknya.

"Oke!" Ketiganya menjawab dengan nada penuh percaya diri. "Ide ini jauh lebih menyenangkan ketimbang memakai banyak strategi memusingkan itu." Sairaorg mengepalkan tangannya sembari meninju udara.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang." Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah bola Kristal berwarna hitam. Dan perlahan sebuah cahaya kehitaman berpendar dari dalam Kristal tersebut sambil memindahkan keempat orang itu.

Sringg!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto dan keempat temannya kini berada di sebuah tempat di belahan utara jepang dimana berdiri sebuah kastil berarsitektur jaman Sengoku dengan banyak meriam bermunculan dari dinding bangunan itu.

"Ah, sebaiknya kita memakai topeng kita." Naruto melemparkan tiga buah topeng bermotif sama kepada para sahabatnya itu. "Biarkan saja baju sekolah kita menjadi bukti kalau kekuatan mereka masih jauh dari anak SMA." Pemuda pirang itu memakai topeng putih susunya sembari mengeluarkan sebuah tombak dari lingkaran sihirnya.

"Wah, tumben sekali kau memakai tombak selain True Longinus?"Sasuke nampaknya sedikit tertarik melihat keseriusan Naruto kali ini. Jika sudah memakai tombak maka dipastikan pemuda pirang itu tak main-main.

"Ya, meskipun ini cuma tombak tua. Namun tombak ini pernah dipakai oleh seorang ksatria hebat pada masa tiga kerajaan. Nama tombak ini adalah 'Zhui Hun Qiang'. Tombak ini tak sehebat True Longinus namun memiliki keserasian dengan Touki milikku." Naruto mengayunkan tombak berdesain ukiran naga pada gagangnya itu serta memiliki bulu biru pada bagian ujung kayunya itu dengan gesit.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku juga akan memamerkan salah satu koleksiku padamu." Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah pedang bergaya eropa klasik dari lingkaran sihirnya. Pedang ini berwarna putih bersih. Namun, pedang tersebut mengeluarkan semacam aura tak mengenakan dari bilahnya.

"Ini adalah pedang pemakan darah. Entah kenapa pedang ini memilihku sebagai pemiliknya. Ya, anggap saja sebuah berkah bagiku. Kuberikan nama Benizakura padanya." Sasuke kemudian menyarungkan pedang itu kepinggangnya.

Sairaorg dan Vali lebih memilih memakai tangan kosong karena bagi mereka itu merupakan cara bertarung mereka. Kastil di hadapan mereka memancarkan aura kegelapan yang kuat akibat banyaknya iblis bersarang disana.

"Ah, menurut perkiraanku ada sekitar 300 iblis berada disana. Namun hampir semuanya hanyalah iblis liar tak berotak." Sairaorg menganalisa situasi dengan membaca aura alam sekitarnya.

"Begitukah? baiklah, aku akan segera beraksi!" Vali masuk kedalam mode Balance Breakernya lalu terbang melesat menuju kastil itu.

"Half Dimension!" Vali melakukan semacam teknik dimana dia mencoba membuat kastil itu beserta isinya menjadi lebih kecil sampai setengahnya.

"Groarr!" Dari belakang Vali muncullah seekor wyvern berwarna hitam yang menghantamkan ekor berdurinya kearah pemuda itu.

Bruakh!

Vali meluncur ke tanah akibat cambukan itu. "Ukh!" Dengan perlahan pemuda tersebut mencoba berdiri. Untung saja Balance Breaker miliknya masih aktif. "Naruto! Aku mau melawan makhluk itu!" pemuda itu tersenyum senang sembari melesat kearah musuhnya.

Naruto yang melihat Vali sudah begitu cuma bisa menghela nafas dalam-dalam. "Terserahlah. Sasuke, Sairaorg. Kita serbu kastil itu dari tiga bagian." Hal ini dibalas anggukan para anggotanya. Mereka bertiga lalu melaju kedepan secara terang-terangan untuk menyerang.

"Tembak!" para iblis didalam kastil tersebut memberikan perintah pada para koleganya untuk menembaki ketiga orang tersebut. perlahan, meriam di kastil tersebut mengarah pada mereka.

Bum! Bum! Bum!

Tembakan tersebut mencoba untuk melukai mereka bertiga. Namun, berkat kelincahan mereka serangan semacam itu mampu mereka hindari dengan mudah.

Sasuke nampaknya menjadi orang pertama yang berada paling dekat dengan kastil tersebut. Tangannya kemudian mengalirkan semacam listrik berbentuk naga. Listrik tersebut lama kelamaan meningkat intensitasnya hingga menjadi sebuah halilintar besar berwarna hitam.

"Terima ini!" Sasuke menembakkan halilintar tersebut ke dinding kastil berpelindung gaib tersebut hingga sukses membuat lubang besar sebagai tempat ia masuk.

Tep!

Sasuke kemudian berhasil masuk dengan disambut puluhan iblis yang sangar baik dalam penampilan maupun senjata. "Ah, waktunya beraksi." Sasuke mengeluarkan Benizakura miliknya dan seketika melesat kehadapan para musuhnya.

Sementara itu, Sairaorg melakukan serangan brutalnya dengan meninju pelindung kastil tersebut dengan menggunakan Touki miliknya. Dinding kastil tersebut sukses dihancurkannya. Sekarang ia berhadapan melawan para iblis yang telah siaga menghadapinya.

"Baik! Aku akan berusaha!" Touki tubuhnya meningkat tajam. Begitu pula dengan aura iblis para musuhnya.

Ketika Sairaorg dan Sasuke harus menghadapi musuh didalam, Naruto harus melawan musuhnya diluar karena gerbang kastil tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan puluhan musuh yang menyerbunya.

Trank! Trank! Trank!

Naruto memainkan tombaknya sembari mencoba menangkis serangan blok blok energi yang diarahkan padanya. Dengan piawai dia membuat blok blok energi tersebut berubah menjadi semacam bola baseball dihadapannya.

Duar! Duar! Duar!

Blok blok itu terpental kesembarang arah akibat pukulan tombak Naruto. "Hmm, aliran Touki kedalam tombak ini lebih terkontrol dibandingkan menggunakan True Longinus yang memang lebih cocok untuk memakai energi cahaya." Naruto bergumam kagum karena sensasi menyenangkan dari pemakaian tombak tersebut.

"Heyah!" Salah satu iblis bertangan enam dengan keenam pedangnya mencoba menusuk punggung Naruto dari belakang. Touki pemuda pirang itu telah terlebih mendeteksi aliran serangan makhluk itu sehingga mudah saja bagi pemuda tersebut untuk merunduk ke bawah.

Crash!

Naruto menunduk sembari memutar tombaknya kebawah untuk melakukan semacam sapuan. Akibatnya, beberapa iblis tersebut kehilangan kesimbangan mereka dan akhirnya terjatuh ketanah. Pemuda pirang itupun lalu meloncat keudara seolah memberikan isyarat bahwa dia akan memberikan serangan balasan karena tombaknya mengarah kearah mereka.

"Rasakan ini! **Saishu-tekina Nami**!" dengan Touki Naruto yang melapisi ujung tombak tersebut, energi itu diubah menjadi serangan jarak jauh berupa tusukan mata tombak beruntun ke arah para musuh di bawahnya.

"Arrggghhhh!" para iblis liar itu merintih kesakitan akibat serangan mematikan tersebut. Tubuh mereka seperti dicincang halus menjadi daging ham karena serangan itu.

Wush!

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau bertingkah, bocah!" seekor iblis berkepala banteng terbang ke samping Naruto sembari mengayunkan kapak besarnya. Pemuda pirang itu kemudian mengindar ke samping sembari menggunakan udara sebagai pijakkannya.

"A-apa?! mustahil kau bisa terbang tanpa sayap!" iblis itu tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ah, kau memang benar. Aku hanya memadatkan udara memakai Touki milikku. Agak susah sih, tapi sepertinya berhasil meskipun hanya berfungsi sebagai pijakkan." Naruto dengan baik hati memberikan penjelasan pada musuhnya itu. Namun, sepertinya harga penjelasan itu adalah nyawa.

Jleb!

Tombak Naruto menembus dada makhluk itu dan membuat sebuah lubang besar dari bekas tusukan itu. "M-mustahil! Bagaimana mungkin tusukan lemah begitu bisa membuat luka seperti ini?!" Iblis itu tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang ia hadapi.

"Ah, memang itu tak akan melukaimu jika hanya berupa tusukan biasa. Mengingat penampilanmu yang seperti pimpinan mereka. Tentu kau lebih kuat. Maka dari itu, aku telah memodifikasi ujung tombak tersebut dengan memberinya semacam lubang untuk menyemprotkan air suci bila dibutuhkan." Naruto kemudian memencet semacam tombol digagang tombak tersebut. perlahan menyemburlah air suci dari sisi kanan bilah tombak itu.

"K-kurang ajar!" Iblis liar itu perlahan musnah karena serangan mematikan tersebut. sementara itu, sisa musuh Naruto menatap ngeri pada pemuda pirang tersebut. kelihatanya mereka telah paham siapa lawan mereka.

Bruakh!

Seekor wyvern terjatuh disebelah mereka sehingga membuat sebagian dari merekaterkejut bukan main. "A-apa?! bagaimana mungkin wyvern kelas A dikalahkan semudah itu?!" para iblis liar ini tak percaya bila peliharaan mereka terbunuh dengan mudah. "S-siapa?! Siapa yang melakukan semua ini?!" salah satu iblis liar berteriak tidak terima menyaksikan mereka semua dipermalukan oleh anak SMA.

Bwush!

Sesosok tubuh dengan balutan armor putih muncul dari atas tubuh makhluk itu. Nampak pose memandang rendah para musuhnya secara otomatis aktif. Dia mengedarkan tatapan menghinanya pada semua orang disana minus Naruto tentunya.

"Hah, cuma segitu saja kekuatan kalian? Memalukan." Sosok itu lalu terbang menuju kastil mereka untuk melanjutkan rencananya.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa menepuk tombak miliknya kebahu kanannya karena sedikit cengoh melihat pose Vali yang kelewat norak. 'Ah, penyakit noraknya kambuh lagi.'

Tak lama setelah itu, Sasuke keluar dari kastil tersebut bersama dengan Sairaorg. Mereka berdua tampak bersimbah darah akibat pertempuran di dalam. Maksudnya darah musuh. "Ah, mereka pasti bercanda kalau ingin memberontak. Kekuatan mereka hanya seperti anak kelas 1 SMA." Sasuke tak percaya akan keberanian para iblis itu untuk memberontak.

"Ah, biasalah. Mereka terlalu terperngaruh oleh kekuatan mereka. Kadang kekuatan yang berlebihan tak baik untuk akal sehatmu." Sairaorg mengoceh sambil mengepalkan tanganya akibat rasa pegal dari pertarungan tadi.

Vali yang melihatnya kedua sahabatnya sudah keluar lalu menghancurkan kastil tersebut menjadi butiran debu menggunakan kekuatan iblisnya.

Para iblis yang tersisa menatap tak percaya dengan kenyataan itu. Mereka semuanya terduduk lesu ditumpukkan salju. Sementara itu, Naruto perlahan berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Nah, sekarang pilih. Dibunuh atau membunuh diri kalian sendiri." Perkataan Naruto otomatis mematahkan semangat mereka.

Sementara itu,

"Oi, itukah orang yang kau maksud?" Seorang pemuda berambut perak acak-acakan sedang menaruh tangan kanannya kedahinya seolah untuk memperjelas penglihatannya kearah Naruto dari kejauhan. Tanya orang itu tidak diguris oleh orang disebelahnya.

"…" Lawan bicaranya memilih diam dibalik topeng wajahnya. Dia tak mauberkomentar banyak mengenai pertanyaan tadi. Namun, sekilas tercetak senyum tipis di balik topeng tersebut.

"Bos, apakah kita akan menghajar mereka?"Seorang pemuda lainnya dengan tindikkan di seluruh wajahnya menepuk pundak pemuda berambut perak tadi.

"Tidak. Aku masih belum tertarik untuk menghajar mereka." Pemuda itu hanya memukul pelan pundaknya menggunakan pedang kayunya. Tak ada hasrat bertarung tersirat diwajahnya. "Masih terlalu awal bagi mereka untuk merasakan kekuatan 'Shiroyasha' ini." Pedang kayunya tersebut seketika berubah menjadi pedang besi tajam berwarna hitam. Namun, karena ketidaksadarannya pedang itu secara tak elit menebas sedikit punggungnya.

Jrash!

"Ittai!" Orang itu berteriak seperti orang bodoh karena ulah bodohnya sendiri.

"Ah, kau lupa kalau pedang itu merespon ambisimu." Pemuda bertindik itu hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku bodoh pemimpin mereka itu.

"Urusai! Nanti kau lihat saja bagaimana aku memberikan kejutan pada mereka semua di Battle Exam nanti." Pemuda itu lalu menghilang dalam kabut dari tempat tersebut diikuti para rekannya.

TBC

Sedikit keterangan.

Zhui Hun Qiang : ini nama tombak punya Zhao yun (itu, di game dynasty Warriors). Memang di game namanya Dragon Spear. Tapi kalau di novel samkok itu namanya hahaha.

**Sekian Chapter 6 nya hahaha. Ya, ini agak kurasa review beberapa ficku ceritanya bertambah tidak seru? Semoga ada yang bisa menjawab _ . Entah kenapa jadi kurang semanget nulis karena ini (malah komen gaje ni orang _ ). Oke, sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak pada yang udah mereview cerita author gaje kata kalian merupakan sebuah berkah bagi saya hahaha. Terima kasih juga buat yang udah Fav sama Follow fic ini ataupun Fic lainnya. Sampai jumpa di Chapter depan ^_^. **


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle: Tomodachi

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Friendship, Adventure, Romance

Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x Rias Gremory.

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Sahabatku, pernahkah kau merasa bahwa dunia ini sedikit lucu? Manusia begitu lemah namun kita diperebutkan oleh para makhluk astral. Sungguh ironis ketika mereka membutuhkan kita tetapi mereka juga menghina kita pada saat yang !

Warning: OOC,Typo,Adult theme, violence, gore,etc.

**A/N** **:** **Chapter ini gak ada actionnya menurutku. Ini semacam chapter transisi untuk Battle Exam. Makasih buat para reader yang memberi Koreksi dan serta sedikit penyemangat bagi saya untuk mengupdate cerita ini. Itu aja dan selamat menikmati ^_^.**

Chapter 7

"Hoam…." Mulut seorang pemuda pirang jabrik kini sedang terbuka lebar karena tak bisa menahan kantuk yang menyerang. Sedikit kantung mata menghiasi bagian bawah indera penglihatannya pertanda kurang tidur. Dirinya mengabaikan kantuk yang mendera dan memilih melanjutkan langkahnya menuju sebuah sekolah. Musik Trash Metal menjadi salah satu upayanya agar kantuk bisa dilawan. Tak lupa juga sekaleng kopi dingin sebagai penambah senjata.

Akhirnya, setelah berjalan layaknya mayat hidup dia mencapai bangunan sekolah itu. Sekolah tersebut nampak lengang karena sangat sedikit murid yang masuk sekolah mengingat bahwa Battle Exam semakin dekat. Mungkin hanya dia sendiri murid bodoh yang masuk kesekolah sesepi ini.

"Ohayou, Naruto-san." Sebuah suara lembut nan manis menyadarkan lamunan pemuda itu. Sebuah keajaiban dimana suara lembut itu mampu menembus dinding musiknya. Karena sudah dipanggil maka diapun menoleh kesamping dimana suara tersebut berasal dan mendapati seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang dengan salib di dadanya yang setia melekat disana.

"Ah, Argento-san. Ohayou. Kenapa pagi-pagi kesini?" Naruto menatap bingung pada gadis tersebut sebab hanya orang kurang kerjaan saja yang mau pergi ke sekolah sepagi ini selain dirinya.

Gadis itu tersenyum mendengar tanya Naruto. "Ah, tidak. Aku sedang meracik obat-obatan untuk perlengkapan medis di Battle Exam nanti."

Ah, Naruto baru ingat kalau gadis ini punya posisi spesial di sekolah. Mengingat bahwa setiap pengguna Sacred Gear Twilight healing adalah asset berharga, maka sekolah memfokuskan mereka yang memiliki Sacred gear tipe penyembuhan untuk berada dibagian khusus. Salah satunya adalah Asia Argento ini. Gadis pirang itu memiliki kemampuan penyembuhan jauh melebihi para rekan satu sekolahnya. Karena itu dia dianggap sebagai malaikat berwujud manusia di sekolah tersebut. Bahkan dia sangat dekat dengan para malaikat.

"Oh, Begitu ya. Aku mengerti sekarang. Ah, Argento-san tampaknya aku harus pamit dulu. Azazel-sensei telah menungguku." Naruto kemudian tersadar ketika E-mail dari Azazel dengan nada mengancam menyadarkannya.

"Ha'i. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Naruto-san." Ah, senyum gadis itu sangat manis. Sungguh sayang hatinya hanya menatap pada Sekiryuutei mesum itu. Kelihatanny gadis pirang malang ini telah termakan feromon naga milik Pemuda mesum tersebut.

Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan lambaian ringan dan memilih meneruskan langkahnya menuju tempat Azazel. Pemuda ini tak sadar kalau sesuatu di luar dugaannya akan terjadi kembali.

Klek!

Pintu sebuah ruangan terbuka dengan pelan dan menampakkan sosok Naruto yang masuk kedalam disambut oleh seorang pria berambut poni emas. Wajah pria ini tidak menampakkan rasa bersalah sama sekali karena membuat orang bangun pagi sekali ketika sedang musim latihan.

"Ada apa?"Mood Naruto keburu rusak karena melihat Azazel yang sedang asyik mengutak atik sebuah mesin tanpa menanggapi kehadiran pemuda pirang ini. Ingin rasanya dia menusuk kepala pria satu itu memakai tombaknya.

Bzzzttt!

"Ittai!" Azazel tersentak karena tersetrum kabel yang mengelupas akibat keteledorannya dalam bekerja. Naruto hanya tersenyum puas melihat kejadian tadi. Padahal dia berharap Azazel mati tersetrum karena itu.

Setruman itu menyadarkan Azazel akan kehadiran pemuda pirang ini. Akhirnya dia meletakkan semua alatnya dan memilih memulai pembicaraan."Ah, Naruto! Aku punya tugas untukmu. Namun kau membutuhkan rekan dalam hal ini . Dan karena itulah kau harus menunggu beberapa menit lagi. Tugas ini juga berguna bagi kelancaran timmu." Sebuah permintaan ditambah ancaman dilontarkan pria satu ini pada pemuda dihadapannya. Sementara itu, pemuda satu itu sudah paham dengan gaya kepala sekolah nyeleneh tersebut ketika meminta sesuatu.

"Baiklah. Tapi bisakah kau menjelaskan padaku apa tugasmu kali ini?" Naruto juga bisa menolak jikalau tugas tersebut menggangu aktivitas berlatihnya. Apalagi mengingat Battle Exam tinggal seminggu lebih. Dia tak ingin semuanya kacau hanya gara-gara ini.

"Hmm, tugasmu tidaklah sulit. Kau hanya perlu menyortir dokumen data tiap siswa peserta Battle Exam padaku. Para guru juga sedang sibuk karena persiapan Battle Exam ini. Ditambah lagi dengan ulahmu meminjam tiga guruku sebagai pelatih." Azazel mencoba memakai kartu Asnya kali ini berupa sebuah sindiran yang berujung pada pemaksaan secara frontal dari sosok malaikat jatuh satu itu.

Naruto berusaha menelan air ludahny karena ini. Dirinya tahu bila Azazel bertindak maka semuanya akan kacau. Akhirnya, karena hal tersebut pemuda pirang satu ini memilih mengalah.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju untuk membantumu. Jadi sekarang aku harus menunggu kan? Oke, aku mau tidur sebentar." Naruto memilih membaringkan tubuhnya disofa empuk milik Azazel tanpa meminta restu dari pemiliknya. Toh dia juga sering kesana bila bosan.

Azazel hanya tersenyum melihat ulah muridnya tersebut. Dirinya kembali melanjutkan rutinitasnya dalam merakit mesin tadi. Namun, kali ini dia terlebih dahulu melapisi kabel itu menggunakan selotip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto, waktunya kau bangun. Sepertinya ada perubahan rencana." Azazel membangunkan pemuda pirang disofanya menggunakan tangannya. Pemuda itu kemudian terbangun karena merasakan semacam gangguan pada tidurnya.

"Ada apa?" masih dalam kondisi setengah sadar, pemuda itu berusaha mengucek matanya sembari menatap Azazel dengan wajah bingung karena tidurnya diganggu.

"Begini, Nampaknya kau harus menemui rekan misimu kali ini." Azazel hanya menatap malas kepada Pemuda tersebut karena melihat reaksi balik tidak bersemangat dari orang itu.

"Maksudmu?" Pemuda ini masih memasang wajah bingungnya karena simpul-simpul staraf semua inderanya masih renggang akibat menikmati pulasnya tidur.

"Begini, penyortiran dokumen akan dilakukan ditempat rekanmu ini. Kau tinggal kerumahnya saja untuk membantunya. Lagipula tempatnya sangat dekat dengan tempatmu kok." Pernyataan ini seketika membuat Naruto menjadi bingung. Siapa lagi yang tinggalnya amat dekat dengannya kecuali...

"T-tunggu dulu Azazel. J-jangan bilang rekanku kali ini adalah…" Naruto mencoba menepis kemungkinan terburuk ini. Hey, kenapa dia selalu sial begini? kenapa harus dia? Kenapa bukan Sairaorg atau yang lainnya?

"Yup, Dia Rias Gremory. Awalnya dia juga menolak mentah-mentah. Tapi setelah kuancam soal keikutsertaan timnya di dalam Battle Exam akhirnya dia menurut." Azazel rupanya memakai trik busuk andalannya lagi untuk membuat orang lain mengikuti keinginannya.

"Cih!" Naruto tahu inilah ancaman universal khas Azazel. Dia tidak bisa mengelak lagi dari tugas tersebut. Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa dia menggangukan kepala sebagai tanda setuju.

"Bagus bagus. Itu baru muridku." Orang ini hanya membuat urat kepala Naruto semakin mencuat saja. Akhirnya dia memilih meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ting Tong!

Sebuah bel membuat seorang gadis berambut merah membuka pintu masuk ke tempatnya."Selamat datang-" Wajah cerianya seketika berubah menjadi masam takkala melihat sosok pemuda pirang dihadapannya.

"Masuk." Sebuah suara singkat nan tajam meluncur dari bibir gadis satu ini. Dia nampaknya sudah kehilangan mood karena melihat wajah pemuda tersebut.

"…" Pemuda pirang ini masuk begitu saja tanpa banyak bicara. Wajahnya pun tak kalah kisutnya karena hal tadi. Dia langsung menuju tumpukkan kertas berupa dokumen peserta tersebut sembari memulai kerjanya.

Sementara itu, gadis itu juga memilih menutup pintu masuk dan melanjutkan pekerjaan menyortir tersebut.

Selama dua jam, mereka berdua bekerja dalam diam. Tak ada satupun yang mau membuka suaranya terlebih dahulu. Namun, akhirnya sang gadis merasa ketidaknyamanan tersebut harulah diakhiri.

"Hey, soal tempo hari itu aku minta maaf." Sebuah pernyataan tak terduga terlontar dari mulutnya. Sementara itu, tangan pemuda pirang yang sedang menjepret dokumen tersebut langsung menjadi korban staples karena keterkejutannya.

Jepret!

"Ittai!" Pemuda tersebut baru tersadar dari lamunannya saat besi kecil itu mulai menancap kekulitnya. Perlahan dia mencongkel keluar benda tersebut dari permukaan kulitnya dan menoleh pada gadis tersebut.

"Gremory, kau tidak salah bicara kan?" Pemuda pirang ini merasa tak percaya akan pendengarannya. Dia tidak menyangka Ojou-sama satu ini mau menurunkan sedikit harga dirinya itu. Sebuah hal baru terdengar dari mulut seorang Rias Gremory.

"U-urusai. Jangan buat aku mengulangnya lagi." Gadis ini merasa sebal karena dianggap main-main. Sedikit rona merah karena malu akibat ucapannya tadi mewarnai wajahnya.

"Hmm, kuterima maafmu. Ya, karena aku ini orangnya pemaaf." Pemuda tersebut melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya tanpa membuat percakapan lebih lagi.

"…." Mereka berdua kembali tenggelam didalam diam. Tidak ada interaksi bicara sama sekali diantara mereka. Hal ini membuat Rias merasa risih. Diapun kembali memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"H-hey, kenapa kau sering sekali mengataiku?" Rias membuka kembali pertanyaan sembari menyortir dokumen dihadapannya tersebut. sekilas nada gugup tersirat dari cara bicaranya akibat sikapnya yang dingin pada pemuda tersebut selama ini.

"Aku punya nama dan aku yakin namaku bukanlah 'hey'." Pemuda ini memilih untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya sembari mengoreksi cara pemanggilan orang dari gadis satu ini.

"Naruto, kenapa kau sering sekali mengataiku?" Nada penuh penekanan dalam tiap kata yang diucapkan terdengar ke telinga pemuda tersebut. sekilas senyum tipis terlukis di bibirnya.

"Wah, setidaknya panggilan itu lebih baik. Hmm, soal perkataanku itu? Aku cuma ingin mengoreksi setiap kesalahanmu sebelum sesuatu yang fatal terjadi. Kau harusnya tahu, bahwa setiap siswa yang berangkat menjalankan misi berada dibawah pengawasan para petarung pilihan guru." Naruto memberikan sedikit penjelasan mengenai sekolah mereka.

"Maksudmu?" Rias kali ini memandang bingung pada perkataan Naruto. Jujur, dia baru kali ini mendengar hal semacam itu.

"Ya, tidak aneh kalau kau tidak mengetahuinya. Kami hanya dipilih sebagai pengawas misi tingkat menengah keatas saja. Dan aku salah satu anggotanya karena Azazel-teme itu." Naruto menyebutkan nama salah satu gurunya dengan embel-embel yang terkesan greget.

Rias yang mendengar kata 'Azazel-teme' hanya tersenyum sendiri mengingat baru kali ini ada murid sekolah berani menyebut gurunya seperti itu. "Wah, nampaknya kau sangat dekat dengan mereka." Gadis berambut merah ini merasa bahwa sekarang dia sudah mengerti sikap Naruto seperti itu padanya karena ada alasan masuk akal yang mendasarinya.

" Ya, aku sangat dekat pada mereka karena ada urusan yang tidak bisa kukatakan padamu. Aku juga merasa kau Gremory dengan potensi bagus." Naruto memuji sedikit mengenai kemampuan orang didepannya. "Meskipun banyak kekurangannya." Dia tidak lupa menambahkan sedikit kalimat pedasnya.

Rias yang mulai terbiasa dengan sikap Naruto hanya memasang wajah sebalnya. "Hey, kalau kau bersikap seperti ini terus. Kau akan kesulitan mendapat pacar." Ucapan gadis itu membuat pemuda pirang ini tersentak sesaat. Namun, tak lama kemudian senyum sendu terukir diwajahnya.

"Tak apa. Aku hanyalah laki-laki lemah yang gagal. Lebih baik tidak ada yang mendekatiku." Naruto hanya memasang senyum lemah. Dirinya teringat kenangan masa lalu yang ingin dilupakannya. Sebuah kenangan pahit mengenai gurunya dan orang yang ia cintai.

Rias hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar balasan sok misterius semacam itu. "Terserah kaulah. Hanya sekarang aku tidak begitu dendam lagi padamu. Lagipula Sairaorg bercerita banyak tentangmu padaku." Dirinya merasa bahwa Naruto bukanlah pemuda jahat seperti pikirannya selama ini.

"Oh, baguslah." Naruto tidak merespon banyak hal tersebut. Dirinya memilih melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya tanpa mau banyak bicara. 'Ternyata dia gadis remaja seperti pada umumnya.' Lain dimulut lain dihati.

Kruukkk!

Sebuah bunyi membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia menatap Rias dengan wajah isengnya. "Lapar?" Pemuda pirang tersebut menahan tawanya mendengar bunyi perut gadis satu ini. Sungguh luar biasa.

"B-berisik!" Rias memerah wajahnya karena dia memang belum makan dari pagi tadi. Dirinya memiliki kelemahan fatal bagi seorang gadis. Tidak bisa masak.

"Ah, nampaknya kau kelaparan. Baiklah, aku kan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu." Naruto lalu beralih menuju kulkas milik Rias. Perlahan dia membuka kulkas tersebut dan melihat sebuah keajaiban. Kulkasnya amat sedikit berisi bahan makanan.

"Wah, tampaknya Ojou-sama kita tidak bisa masak ya." Naruto memasang tatapan jahilnya kepada Rias. Sementara itu, Rias hanya mendecih tak suka karenanya.

"Y-ya, aku biasanya disediakan pelayan untuk mengurusi keperluan semacam ini dan tadi pagi aku lupa membeli bento di toko." Sebuah pengakuan jujur terlontar dari bibir tersebut.

Naruto hanya mendesah pelan medengarnya. "Hah, ya sudah. Ayo ketempatku." Pemuda pirang ini berniat untuk membuat masakan bagi gadis tersebut. Lagipula sebagai pertanda persahabatan apa salahnya.

"H-hey, kau jangan bertindak macam-macam ya." Rias memasang ekspresi horror. Di kepalanya kini berputar ingatan aneh mengenai perkataan para teman gadisnya mengenai kamar tidur pemuda ABG yang bagian bawahnya sering berbau amis secara misterius serta terdapat tumpukkan majalah porno dibawah tempat duduk maupun lemari buku.

"Buat apa aku macam-macam padamu. Aku tidak tertarik denganmu." Naruto merasa risih sekarang. Dirinya lebih menyukai tipe adik ketimbang gadis dewasa disampingnya. Dia sejenak melirik kepada dua gundukan raksasa di bagian dada gadis tersebut. Hey, itu tidak natural!

Mereka berdua akhirnya sepakat untuk tidak melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka sementara dan memilih pergi ketempat Naruto untuk makan pagi.

"Tunggu disini." Naruto kemudian pergi kedapur untuk memulai kegiatan memasaknya. Rias yang masih curiga kalau pemuda satu ini mungkin mencampurkan semacam obat tidur ataupun perangsang kedalam masakannya lalu mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Hey, kubilang kan tunggu." Naruto merasa risih sekarang. Dirinya diikuti sedari tadi.

"Aku takut saja kau mencampurkan bumbu aneh kedalam masakanmu." Sebuah pernyataan dari Rias ini sukses membuat Naruto naik darah.

"Hey! Aku tidak akan mencampurkan hal aneh apapun ke dalam masakanku. Terlebih lagi untuk orang paranoid sepertimu." Naruto membuat Rias kesal sekaligus lega karena ucapannya tersebut. akhirnya gadis ini memilih meninggalkan Naruto sendirian tenggelam dalam kesibukkan memasaknya.

Ris lalu memilih merebahkan tubuhnya kesebuah sofa. Namun, perhatiannya sekarang tertuju pada sebuah majalah bergambar nista yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Seketika itu pula wajahnya memerah karena melihat sampul majalah itu saja.

"KYaaa! Hentai!" teriakan tersebut seketika membuat Naruto terkejut karena teringat bahwa diruangan tamu masih ada hal 'aneh' tersisa. 'Sial, majalah Teme lupa dia bawa pulang!' segera dia mematikan kompor dan menuju tempat asal mula teriakan.

"A-ano, ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan. I-ini bukan punyaku!" Naruto berkata demikian karena melihat Rias yang sudah memasang tatapan tajam padanya.

"Hentai!" sebuah teriakan disertai terbangnya sebuah blok sihir diwajah Naruto membuat semuanya menjadi kacau.

'Kami-sama, apa dosaku?' Begitulah ratapan seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hmm, masakanmu enak juga." Rias kini sedang melahap masakan buatan omelet buatan Naruto. Dirinya tak percaya bahwa seorang pria mampu memasak masakan seenak ini dari bahan yang sangat sederhana.

"Iya, inilah bakatku." Naruto menjawab dengan nada malas. Sebuah bekas merah dipipinya berbentuk telapak tangan telah membuat dirinya kehilangan mood untuk kini hanya menatap Rias yang sedang melahap makanan buatannya dengan lahap.

'Hmm, kalau diperhatikan dia cuma gadis normal pada umumnya. Wajahnya juga manis.' Begitulah sejenak sebuah pikiran terlintas di otak pemuda satu ini. Dia terasa mengingat wajah seorang gadis dimasa lalunya. Tak terasa sedikit air mata terlintas dipipinya.

"Naruto….. kenapa kau menangis?" Rias yang melihat Naruto menangis sembari menatap wajahnya menjadi penasaran. Dirinya baru kali ini melihat seorang Uzumaki Naruto menangis.

Naruto yang tersadar lalu menghapus air matanya. "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Bukan hal penting. Mataku cuma kemasukan debu." Kebohongan klasik ini tentu tidak mempan bagi seorang Rias Gremory. Namun, dia tidak mau memaksa lebih jauh.

"Oh, begitukah." Rias lebih memilih menghabiskan makanannya. Naruto sendiri kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi sembari memulihkan moodnya.

Brukh!

Naruto meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas wastafel sembari memandangi bayangannya dicermin yang berada dihadapannya. Rasanya masih kental sekali bayangan wajah gadis kecil tersebut didepan matanya.

"Hinata…" Naruto mendesah kecil sembari menyebutkan nama seseorang. Sementara itu, Rias menguping dari balik pintu kamar mandi sembari memasang wajah bingung.

'Hinata?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akhirnya, setelah selesai sarapan mereka melanjutkan kembali pekerjaan mereka yang sempat tertunda tadi. Naruto juga tampaknya lebih rileks sekarang. Meskipun wajahnya lebih murung dari yang tadi.

Rias yang merasatak enak hati lalu mencoba kembali membuka suaranya. "Hey, kenapa wajahmu seperti jeruk kisut?" Dia berharap ada respon berarti namun hanya sebuah keheningan yang membalasnya.

Naruto kini tenggelam kedalam pikirannya sendiri. Dia tak mau bicara sepatah katapun. Akhirnya Rias mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menengok pemuda pirang yang sedari tadi merunduk terus layaknya padi siap panen. Tanpa sengaja, dirinya menginjak selembar kertas yang membuatnya terpeleset sambil menindih pemuda ini.

"Kya!"

"Ukh!" Naruto lalu membuka matanya dan melihat kalau wajah Rias amat dekat kini jaraknya dengan wajahnya. Sementara itu, Rias wajahnya nampak memerah karena malu dipandangi sedekat ini oleh pemuda satu itu.

"H-hey, cepat kau berdiri. Tubuhmu berat tahu!" Naruto tak sengaja mengatakan sebuah kata terlarang bagi kaum gadis maupun wanita. Kata yang mampu membuat seorang pria dicincang habis-habisan oleh teman wanitanya karena mengucapkannya.

"Apa maksudmu hah?!" Rias kini telah berubah menjadi seorang yankee. Wajahnya begitu horror karena dia sadar ucapannya adalah sebuah tabu pada kaum hawa.

"R-Rias, G-gomen. A-aku tadi tidak bermaksud mengatai kau gendut…" Ah, dia mengatakannya secara frontal kali ini. Naruto sekarang sudah berada didalam bahaya. Dia tidak mungkin memukul seorang wanita.

"Naruto…." Rias mencoba berdiri dari tindihan tersebut. Namun, tangan kiri gadis ini menindih sebuah kertas sehingga membuat tangannya tersebut tergelincir. Hal ini langsung membuat bibirnya mendarat tanpa ampun kebibir Naruto.

Cuuppppp!

"!" Wajah kedua orang tersebut seketika bagaikan tomat segar kesukaan Sasuke. Dengan tenaga penuh Naruto mendorong Rias agar melepas ciumannya.

"…" Akhirnya mereka berdua kini duduk didalam diam. Pikiran mereka tenggelam kedalam pikirannya masing-masing.

'G-gawat, kalau dia mengamuk kali ini habislah aku.' Naruto kini mencoba mencari jalan keselamatan terbaik baginya.

'Rias no Baka! Kenapa tadi sampai begini jadinya?! Dan itu juga ciuman pertamaku!' Gadis tersebut memasang wajah memerah karena mengingat hal ini. Dia memang amat jelek soal cinta. Meskipun dia terkenal dikalangan siswa SMA Kuoh Utara, namun dia tidak pernah menanggapi serius semua hal itu.

"G-gomen." Naruto mencoba membuka suaranya. Dia merasa tak enak hati karena kejadian tadi. Wajahnya begitu pucat karena mengingat bahwa hal tersebut sudah termasuk pelecehan seksual bila diperkarakan.

"T-tidak apa-apa. Lagipula tadi itu salahku." Rias juga mencoba mencairkan suasana. Karena kejadian tadi, entah kenapa mereka berdua merasa kurang enak satu sama lain.

"Jaa, kalau begitu marilah kita selesaikan pekerjaan ini." Naruto lalu kembali menyortir tumpukan dokumen yang masih lumayan banyak tersebut. Riaspun memilih melakukan hal sama demi menghilangkan suasana aneh tersebut.

"Hmm, kenapa kau meminta Azazel-sensei melakukan penyortiran disini?" Naruto memasang wajah penasarannya sembari mencoba menghilangkan suasana tak mengenakan itu.

Rias yang mendengarnya langsung memasang wajah memerah. "B-begini, tadinya aku ingin meminta maaf padamu karena sifatku kemarin hari. Awalnya aku juga menolak tugas bersamamu. Namun, mengingat sikapku yang dulu aku jadi berniat meminta maaf. Tapi tadi entah kenapa ketika melihatmu didepan pintu, wajah menyebalkanmu kembali teringat dikepalaku." Gadis ini sangat jujur pada omongannya. Sebuah poin plus.

"Hmm, begitu ya. Ah, tak apa. lagipulakan aku orang yang pemaaf. Setidaknya ada hal baik sekarang." Naruto tersenyum senang melihat adanya perubahan sikap pada gadis tersebut. Meskipun tidak signifikan. Dirinya juga memaafkan perbuatan Rias yang menyuruh Issei menantangnya tempo hari. Toh, dia tidak mengingatnya juga.

"Hmm, jadi bagaimana? Teman?" Naruto menyodorkan tangannya dengan pose berjabat tangan.

"tentu." Senyum lembut disertai balasan jabat tangan tersebut mengubah semua suasana aneh tersebut menjadi lebih baik.

Namun, sebuah senyum usil terlukis dari bibir mungil Rias. "Naruto, kalau boleh tahu siapa itu Hinata?" Sebuah pertanyaan membuat wajah naruto menjadi terkejut. "Kita kan teman." Tambahan kalimat itu membuatnya menjadi kesal sedikit.

"Hmm, sebenarnya aku tidak mau menceritakannya karena ini menyangkut kenangan buruk dimasa lalu." Naruto memasang wajah sedih karena teringat kembali pada masa lalunya. Sebuah masa lalu yang ingin ia lewatkan.

Rias hanya memasang wajah sebal karena hal tersebut. Kelihatannya keegoisan bangsawannya masih terdapat pada diri gadis satu ini. "Hey, ayolah saling berbagi cerita." Karena memaksa akhirnya Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah bola Kristal biru. Dan dari situ berpendarlah sebuah cahaya menyilaukan yang membuat Gadis itu menutup matanya.

Sringgg!

Naruto dan Rias langsung berpindah tempat ke sebuah daerah di atas pegunungan dengan sebuah bangunan yang telah rubuh serta dua buah batu nisan bercorak oriental menancap di tanah. Sementara itu, tangan pemuda berambut pirang tersebut mengeluarkan semacam bungkusan bunga dan kemudian menaruhnya diatas kedua pusara tersebut.

Mata Rias membulat ketika melihat sebuah pusara bertuliskan nama 'Hinata' menancap disamping pusara bertuliskan 'Cao Cao'. Perlahan dia menyesali rasa penasarannya tersebut. dirinya sadar alasan kenapa Naruto enggan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Gomen. " Rias hanya menatap bersalah pada pemuda pirang tersebut. Sementara itu, wajah Naruto hanya menatap sendu kedua batu nisan tersebut.

"Tak apa-apa. Ini karena kesalahan masa laluku yang masih lemah. Dia dulunya adalah gadis kecil yang amat kucinta meskipun dia buta." Perlahan air mata mengalir dari mata pemuda tersebut. Hatinya terenyuh ketika masih teringat kejadian di masa lalunya yang bagaikan kejadian dihari kemarin.

'Cao Cao-sensei! Hinata-chan!' Teriakan itu masih terdengar jelas ditelinganya sampai sekarang.

Naruto hanya berdiri dalam diam. Berbagai perasaan bersalah menumpuk dihatinya. Rasa bersalah karena dirinya yang lemah pada masa lalu membuat semuanya menjadi hilang.

Grep!

Perlahan sepasang tangan melilit punggungnya. Entah kenapa sebuah perasaan hangat menjalar dihatinya karena pelukan tersebut.

"Tenanglah, ini bukan salahmu. Aku mungkin tidak tahu ceritanya. Namun yang kutahu pasti bahwa Cao Cao-sensei serta Hinata pasti akan sedih karena melihat tangisanmu." Ternyata Riaslah yang memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Ini bukanlah pelukan romantic. Namun hanya sebuah rasa simpati karena melihat seseorang yang telah menderita kehilangan amat sangat pada sesuatu.

"…" Naruto hanya terdiam. Didalam hatinya kini setidaknya dia masih mengingat bahwa dia masih memiliki keluarga serta sahabat. Itulah hal berharga baginya kini.

"Arigato…" Naruto hanya memasang senyum lembutnya sembari membiarkan pelukan Rias menenangkan hatinya.

'Hinata, kuharap kau memaafkanku karena hal ini…'

Sementara itu,

"Hoam, apakah kau serius mau mengacau di Battle Exam?" Seorang pemuda berambut perak ikal menatap seorang pria berpakaian layaknya pasukan Spartan sedang berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah sangar.

"Tentu saja!" Pria itu membalas dengan penuh emosi. "Aku tidak terima eksistensiku semakin pudar!" Jawaban ini membuat pemuda ikal tersebut tersenyum.

"Hahaha, baiklah. Aku akan mengijinkanmu pergi namun setelah kau melewati ujian dariku. Karena jatah Battle Exam adalah jatahku." Pemuda itu mengeluarkan pedang kayunya.

"Kurang ajar kau Shiroyasha! Beraninya kau menghina Ares sang dewa perang!" Pria yang ternyata adalah Dewa perang itu melesat dengan kecepatan diluar akal sehat menuju pemuda berjulukan Shiroyasha tersebut.

Bumm!

Sebuah tekanan dahsyat membuat Ares berhenti bergerak. Sementara itu, Shiroyasha mulai membacakan ayat aneh dari mulutnya.

'**Wahai pedang, pedang yang mampu memutus keabadian.'**

'**Wahai pedang yang mampu membunuh Tuhan, jawablah ambisiku.'**

'**Ambisi untuk pemurnian segala materi.'**

'**Tembuslah batas keabadian dan kekekalan.'**

'**Berikanlah aku kekuatan penghakiman.'**

Sringgg!

Seketika itu pula sinar terang menyinari tempat gersang tersebut. Sedangkan Ares mendecih kesal pada lawan dihadapannya tersebut.

Sementara itu, lawannya kini telah berubah menjadi sosok perambut perak panjang dengan duabelas sayap berwarna putih namun bukan sayap malaikat melainkan sayap cahaya. Ditangannya kini telah tergengam pedang bercahaya putih yang suci.

"S-sial! Jadi ini Longinus milik Tuhan yang menghilang itu?!" Ares menggerutu kesal ketika melihat aura dominasi yang amat hebat dari pedang tersebut.

"Ya, **Sword of Purity** yang mampu membantai dewa ini berada ditanganku. Dia merupakan Longinus khusus yang dipegang langsung Oleh Tuhan ketika Great War. Sayang Tuhan menjatuhkan pedang ini kebumi ketika tangannya dipanah oleh Beelzebub terdahulu." Shiroyasha lalu mengayunkan pedang tersebut dengan ringan kearah sebuah gunung.

Duarrr!

Gunung tersebut musnah tak bersisa. Ares langsung berkeringat dingin melihat hal tersebut. bukan karena gunung tersebut. melainkan sebuah retakkan dimensi tercipta hanya karena sabetan senjata tersebut. retakkan tersebut sampai membuat tujuh lapis dimensi retak.

"Ya, aku bersyukur tidak ada Samael di sini. Jadi, aku bisa bermain denganmu." Shiroyasha melesat kencang bagaikan kilat sembari mengayunkan senjata mautnya kearah Ares.

Sementara itu, dua orang anak buah Shiroyasha hanya melihat malas pada bosnya.

"Wah, tampaknya bos sedang bersemangat." Seseorang bertindik mengomentari pertarungan bosnya itu.

"…" Orang disebelahnya memilih untuk bungkam saja.

TBC

**Wah, Shiroyasha kesannya godlike ya? Tenang, tidak ada kesempurnaan pada ciptaan Tuhan. Semuanya punya kelemahan kok. Hanya masalah waktu saja sampai terungkap. Sedikit berkomentar mengenai kabar miring mengenai pemblokiran situs tercinta kita semua ini(mungkin disini gak ada yang ngerasa. Tapi digrup FB mulai hangat dibicarakan.). Kalaupun benar terjadi itu bukanlah akhir segalanya bukan? Dengan searching sejenak akan keluar berbagai macam solusi untuk mengatasi hal tersebut. Ada VPN, Proxy, Edit DNS. Banyak solusi yang ditawarkan bukan? (jika masih kebingungan Akan kubantu deh). Ketika mereka (ya, para provider dan lain-lainnya) mulai melakukan satu langkah awal, maka kita harus menyediakan sepuluh langkah antisipasi. Jujur, kulihat banyak yang mulai berkata akan pindah ke situs lain atau apalah. Tapi menurutku situs Fiksi paling enak dan PW ya cuma disini. Udah tampilannya sederhana, biaya data kecil, dan masih banyak lagi. Oke, itu aja sedikit pemikiran gaje dari author gaje ini.**

**Sekian Chapter 7 nya hahaha. Oke, sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak pada yang udah mereview cerita author gaje kata kalian merupakan sebuah berkah bagi saya hahaha. Terima kasih juga buat yang udah Fav sama Follow fic ini ataupun Fic lainnya. Sampai jumpa di Chapter depan ^_^.**


	8. Chapter 8

Tittle: Tomodachi

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Friendship, Adventure, Romance

Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x Rias Gremory.

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Sahabatku, pernahkah kau merasa bahwa dunia ini sedikit lucu? Manusia begitu lemah namun kita diperebutkan oleh para makhluk astral. Sungguh ironis ketika mereka membutuhkan kita tetapi mereka juga menghina kita pada saat yang !

Warning: OOC,Typo,Adult theme, violence, gore,etc.

**A/N** **:** **Latihan Naruto dan tim aku skip karena suatu hal. Dan selamat menikmati ^_^.**

Chapter 8

Tegang, Gugup, Takut, Senang, Serta Penasaran. Semua Perasaan ini bercampur aduk di sebuah lapangan super besar. Di lapangan tersebut telah berkumpul ratusan orang dari berbagai ras dengan tim mereka masing-masing. Wajah mereka nampak tegang karena ujian ini menentukan nasib mereka setahun kedepan. Lebih tepatnya harga diri mereka bagi sebagian besar disana. Namun hal tersebut bukanlah acuan yang pantas dibicarakan bagi para petarung disana. Mereka hanya menginginkan satu hal sederhana. Kepuasan.

"Hii! R-Ramai sekali!" Begitulah kiranya perkataan seorang pemuda berambut coklat keemasan dibelakang seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Dia sejenak menoleh kesamping dan melihat wajah sangar seorang siswa bersayap gagak. "Hii!" Dia ketakutan melihat senyum itu. Itu senyum pembantai!

"Shinji, Tenanglah." Sebuah suara yang ringan namun berkharisma seketika membuat pemuda satu itu berhenti ketakutan. Suara ini berasal dari sosok didepannya. Sosok ini tak menatapnya meskipun berbicara padanya.

"Ha'i." Shinji berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Dia harus mengingat berapa lama waktunya habis karena berhadapan dengan seorang wanita gila yang melatihnya tanpa ampun dipegunungan es.

Dibelakangnya telah berdiri seorang pemuda berambut hitam bertubuh kekar dan disusul oleh seorang gadis berambut ungu yang sedari tadi tersenyum tidak jelas serta dilanjutkan oleh seorang gadis lainnya dengan rambut coklat ditemani wajah tanpa emosinya.

Tap Tap Tap

Seorang pria berambut pendek berponi emas berjalan menuju tengah podium ditengah lapangan tersebut. Hal ini mengakibatkan semua orang di lapangan itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok tersebut.

"Selamat pagi para murid. Jujur, aku tidak akan banyak berbasa-basi pada kalian. Aku hanya akan mengingatkan saja bahwa Battle Exam adalah saat sebenarnya bagi kalian untuk mengeluarkan seluruh potensi dalam diri kalian. Tunjukkanlah bakat kalian disini! Dan berjuanglah untuk jadi yang terbaik!" Pria tersebut mengakhiri pidatonya dengan berjalan layaknya seorang detektif.

"Uhh,dia sok keren." Sebuah komentar menyindir terlontar dari bibir pemuda pirang di depan Shinji. Namun, perlahan tubuh semua orang ditempat tersebut bersinar dan menghilang. 'Ya, bagaimanapun sudah mulai.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hmm, jadi kita mulai disini ya?" pemuda pirang tersebut kini berada disebuah wilayah pegunungan dengan danau besar dikaki gunung tersebut. Inilah dimensi buatan milik pria yang berpidato tadi. Dia membuat sebuah hal hebat dengan amat mudah.

"Hmm, jadi ini ya arena pertempuran kali ini Naruto?" Pemuda bertubuh kekar itu menoleh pada pemuda pirang disebelahnya. Ditangan pemuda tersebut sudah melekat sebuah gelang berlambangkan sayap merpati.

"Ya, Sairaorg. Dan seperti yang kau tahu aturan permainan kali ini cukup sederhana. Kumpulkan dua gelang lainnya dengan motif berbeda. Ini permainan klasik." Naruto lalu menghampiri timnya yang sedang melihat area tersebut.

"Himeragi, apa kau punya ide untuk hal ini?" Naruto menoleh pada gadis berambut ungu yang sedang memegang membaca sebuah peta pemberian panitia lomba sebelum berbaris tadi.

"Ah, ada. Kita sebaiknya menggunakan kemampuan ketua dan Sairaorg untuk mendeteksi musuh. Kemampuan Touki milik kalian berdua amat berguna disini. Deteksi musuh lebih mudah karena aliran energi alam kalian begitu tersamarkan." Himeragi mengajukan ide brilian tersebut karena memang dia memangku tugas menjadi ahli strategi tim.

"Baiklah. Daniela, Shinji. Lindungi kami saat sedang melakukan pencarian. Dan sebaiknya kita berpindah kedalam hutan. Disini terlalu mencolok. " Hal ini disambut anggukan patuh keempat anggotanya. Mereka akhirnya sepakat menuju hutan kecil didepan mereka.

Sementara itu,

Trank!

Sebuah pertarungan telah terjadi saat ini. Seorang gadis berambut merah kini melawan sekelompok orang bersayap gagak dibawah komando seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang.

"Hmm, jadi lawanku adalah Raynarekah? Menarik. Namun kalian harus kalah saat ini." Gadis berambut merah tersebut memasang wajah meremehkannya. Kelihatannya dia amat percaya diri kali ini.

"Kau! Lihat saja perempuan jalang!" Raynare tak terima ejekan dari gadis dihadapannya. Dia kemudian membuat sebuah tombak cahaya dan melemparnya. Namun, serangan itu musnah dihadapan sebuah dinding energi berwarna hitam kemerahan.

"Hmm, nampaknya pemenang sudah ditentukan." Gadis ini tersenyum percaya diri sembari memberikan perintah pada rekannya untuk menyerang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kembali ketempat Naruto.

Kini Naruto serta Sairaorg sedang bertapa di atas sebuah batu besar. Nampak semacam aura muncul dari tubuh mereka. Namun, perlahan aura tersebut memudar dan menjadi semilir angin yang mengalir kedalam pelosok hutan menuju segala arah. Mereka tidak membiarkan satupun gangguan menggangu mereka kali ini.

"Ketemu." Mereka berdua berteriak dengan nada lesu. Kelihatannya apa yang mereka cari sudah ditemukan. Naruto perlahan mencoba bangkit dan mengambil sebuah tombak dari lingkaran sihir disebelah tangan kanannya.

"Kita harus bersiap. Mereka kelompok dibawah pimpinan Diodora Astaroth. Mereka memegang gelang iblis dan jaraknya hanya beberapa ratus meter dari sini." Naruto hanya menatap kecewa karena hasil pencariannya tersebut.

"hey, kenapa kau kecewa?" Himeragi menatap bingung ketuanya. Tidak biasanya sang ketua memasang wajah seperti itu. Lagipula Diodora juga merupakan lawan tangguh. Battle Rangkingnya 15.

"Ya, aku kecewa karena aku tahu orang satu itu adalah pemilik obsesi pada para suster gereja. Kalian lihat saja nanti anggota timnya seperti apa." Naruto kemudian memutar-mutar Zhui hun Qiang miliknya secara malas. Jujur babak satu inilah yang paling dia tidak suka. Dia harus membasmi lawan secara acak.

"Oke, mari berangkat." Sairaorg tak kalah malasnya. Dia merasa tidak akan menyenangkan menghadapi wanita memakai tinjunya. Para anggota pun mengikuti Naruto dan Sairaorg dari belakang. Mereka juga memahami maksud Naruto setelah tiba nanti.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tap!

Kelompok Naruto telah tiba kini. Namun, yang berada dihadapan mereka bukanlah Diodora melainkan sekelompok orang dengan seorang pemuda berambut coklat sebagai pimpinannya.

"Sekiryuutei?" Naruto menatap tertarik pada sosok dihadapannya. Matanya juga melihat gelang ditangan pemuda tersebut sudah ada dua dan kabar baiknya kedua gelang tersebut berbeda dengan miliknya. 'Sekali lempar dua burung mati.'

"Hmp, jadi lawanku adalah kelompok kalian ya?" tampaknya dia masih menatap penuh percaya diri pada Naruto. Dia tidak ingat kejadian terdahulu. Atau setidaknya tidak diingatkan.

"Hmm, Sekiryuutei ya? Ini menarik. Namun, aku lebih tertarik pada sosok disebelahnya." Sairaorg menatap seorang pemuda berambut pendek dengan mata emeraldnya. Pemuda tersebut memancarkan aura petarung hebat dari tubuhnya. "Naruto, aku akan menghadapi dia." Pemuda Bael ini telah memilih lawannya.

"Hmm, ini menarik juga. Kuharap kakakku benar dengan perkataannya." Seorang pemuda berambut coklat bermata merah menatap gadis berambut coklat dikelompok Naruto memakai tatapan tajam khasnya.

"Wah, nampaknya ada cewek imut nih!" Himeragi memasang tatapan pembunuh pada seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan mata berbeda warna.

"Hii!" gadis tersebut menatap ngeri Himeragi. 'K-kowai!' Sepertinya gadis berambut ungu tersebut telah melewati pelatihan yang merusak mental.

"…." Seorang pria berbadan kekar menatap Shinji secara datar. Namun tampak ekspresi penasaran diwajahnya.

Naruto yang telah melihat bahwa setiap dari mereka punya lawan pilihan mereka lalu menatap Issei sang Sekiryuutei. "Ah, bagaimana kalau mulai saja." Naruto memutar tombaknya karena setidaknya menemukan lawan yang tepat bagi mereka.

"baik. Eren…." Issei menoleh pada pemuda bermata emerald di sebelahnya. Tak lama setelah itu pemuda satu ini mengigit jarinya.

Duar!

Sebuah ledakan terjadi. Naruto yang sadar dengan lawannya langsung membulat tak percaya. 'Astaga! Dia memiliki Sacred Gear langkah!' Dirinya baru menyadari hal tersebut saat lawannya baru mengigit tangannya.

"Groarrr!" sebuah raungan beserta tinju melesat dari asap ledakan tadi dan menghantam Sairaorg.

Duakh!

Sairaorg terpental belasan meter dan menabrak sebuah batu besar. Sementara itu, Himeragi dan lainnya mencoba menoleh namun teringat latihan mereka dan memilih melesat menyerang para lawannya. Mereka yakin itu bukanlah hal berat bagi Sairaorg. Semua anggota dari kedua tim kemudian berpencar untuk bertanding one on one menghadapi lawan mereka.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Perlahan terlihatlah sebuah tubuh raksasa setinggi 13 meter dengan rambut acak-acakkan. Tubuh tersebut telanjang namun tidak memiliki alat kelamin. "Oarrrgghhh!" Teriakannya membelah sunyinya hutan tempatnya berada sekarang. Mata emerald tersebut menatap tajam pada sosok tubuh yang masih terduduk di batu tersebut.

Drap Drap Drap

Sebuah akselerasi tercipta dari tubuh raksasanya, dia menerjang memakai kecepatan penuh sembari mencoba mengayunkan tinjunya ke sosok tersebut. Sairaorg, sosok yang dimaksud, hanya menatap tajam lawannya ini. Di matanya kini memancar sebuah hasrat petarung. Hasrat tersebut harus tersalurkan.

Duakh! Blarr!

Kepalan tangan raksasa tersebut sukses membuat batu itu hancur berkeping-keping. Namun, kedua emerald tersebut melebar. Dia menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang penting sekali. Tidak ada Sairaorg di sana.

"Kau mencariku?" Seolah mampu membaca pikiran musuhnya, Sairaorg kini telah berada disamping kiri pinggang raksasa satu ini dengan kaki kirinya yang kini berlapiskan aura Touki. Mata raksasa tersebut membulat karena dia sadar kelemahan bentuknya kini. Kecepatan.

Duakh!

Sebuah tendangan keras membuat raksasa bernama Eren ini terpental jauh sembari menabrak pepohonan di dalam hutan tersebut. nampak debu beterbangan di mana-mana akibat serangan gila Sairaorg. Raksasa ini mendapat pelajaran berharga kali ini. Jangan meremehkan pemuda Bael!

"Balance…Breaker…" Terdengar desisan ringan dari mulut Eren. Perlahan tubuhnya mengeluarkan empat lengan baru dari pinggangnya. Lengan tersebut memiliki motif tulang yang keras karena warnanya putih susu sebagai pertanda tingginya kadar kalsium didalamnya. Kemudian Raksasa satu itu mencoba berdiri dari kejatuhannya.

"Wah, ini gawat." Sairaorg mengetahui kalau melawan Eren membutuhkan reflek amat cepat. Satu kesalahan kecil saja maka luka fatal akan ditorehkannya padamu. Pemuda Bael ini lalu meningkatkan kadar Touki didalam tubuhnya sampai ketingkat yang tinggi.

Swung! Swung! Swung!

Tangan tengkorak milik Eren seolah bertindak bagaikan arit pemotong rumput. Semua pepohonan disekitarnya terbabat habis oleh keenam lenganya. Beberapa batang pohon tersebut malah terbang kearah Sairaorg seolah membantu raksasa satu itu.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Sairaorg melompati tiap pohon yang beterbangan dengan sigap. Dia menggunakan semua hal yang ada untuk mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dengan Eren. Dia menyadari kalau semakin dekat maka akan semakin berbahaya karena jarak dirinya dan lengan-lengan mengerikan tersebut semakin mengecil.

"Hah!" Dirinya melihat sebuah momen, dia melihat sebuah ranting berada di depan matanya. Ketinggian ranting tersebut saat terlempar berada pada ketinggian 15 meter. Hal ini berarti memberikannya peluang untuk selamat. Touki dikonsentrasikan pada kedua kakinya dan dengan segera dirinya melakukan lompatan menuju ranting tersebut.

Wush!

Dengan menggunakan ranting tersebut, dirinya melompat menuju kepala Eren berdasarkan pijakkan tadi. Raksasa ini menyadari ada tamu tak diundang di kepalanya. Namun, dia tidak mungkin melukai dirinya sendiri. Sementara itu, Sairaorg melihat semacam lipatan dibagian leher makhluk satu ini.

Tergerak oleh instingnya, Sairaorg lalu menuju leher tersebut dan membuka lipatan itu. Krat! Dengan sedikit tenaga, pemuda Bael ini menemukan tubuh Eren sedang terbelit semacam otot-otot. Tanpa basa-basi, Pemuda kekar inipun menarik paksa keluar pemilik iris emerald itu dari dalam tubuh besarnya.

Srak!

Seketika saat Sairaorg berhasil mengeluarkan tubuh tersebut, tubuh raksasa yang dipijaknya perlahan sirna. Hal ini membuat Pemuda Bael ini akhirnya mendarat ketanah dengan kaki bergetar akibat lupa berkonsentrasi.

'Ittai!' Dirinya meringis kesakitan menikmati sensasi bergetar diseluruh tubuhnya. Namun, tatapan puas terpancar dimatanya saat melihat Eren yang masih pingsan berada didalam genggamannya. "Ya, kuharap yang lainnya berhasil juga."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trank!

Sebuah pedang besar mencoba mematahkan sebuah katana berwarna hitam milik seorang pemuda berambut coklat. Mata merah pemuda tersebut nampak senang akibat serangan tadi. "Hah, jadi ini orang hasil pelatihan kakakku?" Sorot matanya tak berubah. Masih berupa ekspresi kesenangan layaknya psikopat.

"Kakak?" Gadis berpedang besar itu sedikit tertarik pada pembicaraan orang tersebut. perlahan dia membuat posisi tebasan pada pedangnya menjadi gaya menyayat. Hal ini membuat pemuda bermata merah ini mundur kebelakang.

"Ah, aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Okita Sougo, adik dari Okita Souji." Ah, hal ini menjelaskan semuanya. Kini, Daniela sang gadis berpedang memahami semua perkataan pemuda tersebut.

Srek!

Pedang Daniela kini terbalut semacam aliran angin. Hal itu membuat mata Sougo menyadari sesuatu. Dia menyadari lawannya ini telah berpengalaman tentang hal yang berbau pembunuhan.

"Hmm, aku sekarang paham akan semua hal sekarang. Baiklah, aku akan menghadapimu menggunakan ini." Sougo memilih tidak menggunakan pedang hitamnya lagi sekarang. Kini tangannya menjadi hitam karena sesuatu. Perlahan keluarlah aliran darah dari permukaan kulitnya. Aliran darah tersebut menyatu pada ujung jari tengah pemuda ini dan membentuk sebuah belati.

"Kau tahu, belati ini bukan belati biasa. Dia adalah senjata terbaikku." Sougo mengakhiri ucapannya dengan sebuah lemparan kearah Daniela. Tentu saja hal ini segera ditanggapi dengan sebuah tangkisan menggunakan pedangnya. Akan tetapi keanehan terjadi.

Trak!

Pedangnya perlahan retak akibat belati tersebut. Perlahan retakan itu semakin besar. Hal ini membuat Daniela memilih membuang pedangnya dan berlari kesamping untuk menghindari serangan aneh satu itu.

Jrut!

Sebuah belati lain menusuk perut Daniela. Hal tersebut membuat mata gadis tersebut melebar. Dirinya tak percaya kalau benda itu luput dari penglihatannya.

"Ah, kau bingung? Tenang, itu tak akan membunuhmu. Aku cuma menaruh racun pelemas tubuh saja. Tentu tidak diperbolehkan membunuh murid di dalam sini. Mengecewakan memang, namun setidaknya ini hadiahku kepadamu sebelum berpisah dari sekolah busuk ini." Sougo hanya tertawa sinis sembari meninggalkan Daniela yang masih terkapar ditanah.

Ukh!" Rintihan kesakitan terdengar dari bibir mungil itu. Namun, rasa penasaran juga menguar dari batinnya akibat perkataan pemuda tadi.

Sementara itu, Sougo berjalan terus menuju sebuah gua. Dirinya melihat sesosok bayangan di dalam sana.

"Kau masih menunggu di sini?" Sougo menoleh pada sosok tersebut. sosok itu memiliki rambut perak ikal serta sebuah pedang kayu tergantung dipinggangnya.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku tadi baru menutup mulut busuk seorang dewa. Jadi, aya sebaiknya aku istirahat saja di sini dulu. Lagipula, aku tidak menyangka bahwa kakakmu bahkan termakan hipnotis milikmu selama ini." Sosok tersebut tersenyum tipis memandangi Sougo.

"Ya, kau benar. Dia memang hebat, tapi kemampuannya masih jauh untuk menghadapi jurusku." Perlahan tubuh Sougo bersinar pelan dan menampakkan sebuah tubuh gadis berambut coklat. Inilah sosok Sougo sebenarnya, seorang gadis.

"Ya, ya,ya. Kau tahu. Aku kadang pusing menganggapmu apa?" Sosok itu menguap malas menyaksikan Sougo. Dia hanya memandang malas semuanya. Dirinya merasa kebosanan.

"Ah, kemana mereka berdua?" Sougo menoleh pada sosok tersebut. Dirinya merasa ada yang kurang di sini.

"Ah, mereka berdua? Aku punya tugas sendiri pada mereka. Aku juga ada urusan sendiri kesini." Sosok itu kemudian berjalan keluar dari gua tersebut diikuti oleh Sougo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duakh! Duakh! Duakh!

Terjadi adu pukul antara Issei dengan Naruto. Mereka berdua berdua saling bertukar pukulan mematikan secara cepat. Setiap serangan itu bagaikan sebuah keberlanjutan.

"Heyahhh!" Issei mencoba memukul dada Naruto. Namun, tombak pemuda pirang ini telah muncul dari sebuah lingkaran sihir di sampingnya. Dengan latihan bertahun-tahun sebagai ahli tombak. Dia tentunya bisa mengendalikan senjata ini bagaikan lengan ketiganya.

Jrush!

Tombak tersebut lalu diputar kebawah seolah hendak menghantam kepala Issei. Tentunya hal tersebut membuat Issei mundur kebelakang. Dirinya lalu menembakkan sebuah sinar merah

"Dragon Shot!" Sesosok tubuh berbalut pakaian besi berwarna merah menembakkan cahaya merah menuju tokoh utama kita, Naruto. Namun, serangan itu berhasil dihindari secara mudah melalui semacam rundukkan sederhana.

Duar!

Sebuah kepulan asap tercipta karenanya. Membuat pandangan Issei sendiri terganggu karenanya. Namun, perlahan asap tersebut terhapus sapuan angin bersamaan dengan munculnya seorang pemuda berambut pirang bersenjatakan tombak bersama belasan orang menyerupai dirinya.

"A-apa ini?" Issei nampak tak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Dirinya melihat ada sekitar 15 Naruto berdiri dihadapannya. Semuanya begitu asli bahkan bayangan merekapun ada.

"Yo, Issei. Ayo berkenalan dengan para saudaraku." Naruto memasang senyum tipis khasnya sebagai pertanda bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu disana. Tentu saja melawa seorang pemuda pirang itu saja sudah merepotkan bagi Issei. Apalagi kalau sampai ada 15.

Wush!

Para Naruto ini melesat menuju Issei sembari memainkan tombak mereka. Sekiryuutei ini begitu kebingungan memikirkan cara melawan orang sebanyak ini. Dirinya hanya bisa melawan lima orang saja sejauh ini. Bukan tiga kali lipatnya.

[Partner, Kau hanya perlu membuat sebuah ledakkan energi besar, aku yakin kalau hanya ada satu yang asli diantara mereka.] Sebuah suara berbicara kepada Issei melalui medium berupa Kristal hijau.

"Ah, kau benar Ddraig. Terima kasih atas saranmu." Issei entah sejak kapan selalu mencoba mendengarkan nasihat partnernya tersebut. Dia sendiri entah kenapa merasaka sebuah rasa dendam bila melihat wajah Naruto. Namun dia tak tahu sebabnya.

[Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!]

Suara mekanik itu terus berbunyi hal tersebut bahkan membuat alis Naruto menjadi naik sebelah melihatnya. 'Ah, bukannya setiap sepuluh detik saja?' Namun, hal ini tidak membuatnya gentar. Dirinya memilih tetap melaju sembari meningkatkan Touki ditubuhnya.

[Explosion!]

Perlahan sebuah cahaya hijau bersinar terang dari tubuh Issei. Cahaya tersebut kemudian menyebar kesekitarnya dan tentunya menuju para Naruto. Sebuah keanehan terjadi. Para Naruto perlahan menghilang satu persatu akibat terpapar cahaya ini.

"Naruto!" Issei yang melihat hanya tinggal satu Naruto di sana kemudian melesat sembari mengepalkan pukulannya. Dia berniat melakukan konfrontasi frontal kali ini.

"Wah, nampaknya tubuh bayanganku masih kurang baik adanya." Naruto memilih memfokuskan serangannya pada ujung mata tombaknya sekarang. Ini adalah sebuah pertaruhan.

Jrush!

Naruto mencoba menusuk bagian dada lawannya tersebut menggunakan tombaknya. Namun, hal tersebut berhasil dihindari sang lawan dengan sebuah genggaman erat pada tombak itu. Issei membatalkan pukulannya akibat tusukan tersebut. dia menyadari bahwa tusukan tadi cukup untuk membuatnya terluka parah.

"Wah, kau memang menarik, Issei." Pemuda pirang ini memuji lawannya itu sambil tertawa kecil karena rasa senangnya. Dia merasa puas melihat perkembangan orang ini.

"Kau juga, Naruto." Issei lalu hendak melakukan sebuah tendangan kewajah Naruto. Tentu pemuda pirang ini sadar tendangan dalam kondisi Balance Breaker adalah bahaya. Maka dari itu, dia melepas tombaknya dan mundur kebelakang.

Sringgg!

Tombak tersebut perlahan menghilang menjadi cahaya. Issei menjadi bingung menyaksikannya. "Hmm, apakah ini sihir tombakmu?" Sekiryuutei ini bertanya pada Naruto yang nampak terdiam sesaat.

"Ya, kau benar. Dan ini rasa terima kasihku karena memberikanku waktu tadi." Naruto melesat kencang dengan memasang sebuah tinju ditangan kanannya. Sebuah tinju berat berlapiskan Touki.

Hup!

Issei berhasil menahan serangan tersebut dengan mudah menggunakan tangkisan lengannya. Namun, keanehan terjadi. Armornya mulai retak.

"A-apa?" Issei melotot tak percaya. Dia bersumpah serangan Naruto berhasil ditahannya. Namun, pemuda pirang ini tak memberinya kesempatan untuk bingung. Sebuah pukulan lain mengarah kedada pemuda coklat ini.

Brakh!

Perlahan baju besi Issei mulai retak. Retakkan tersebut terjadi begitu saja tanpa sempat ditahan oleh Sekiryuutei ini. "Uhuk!" Darah segar meloncat keluar dari mulutnya. Dia nampak tak percaya menyaksikan kenyataan dihadapannya itu.

"Hey, Pertarungan yang baik adalah sebuah acara tukar pukulan dengan aliran teratur kan?" Naruto kembali mencoba menghantam Issei. Tentu saja Sekiryuutei ini mencoba menahannya meskipun entah kenapa pukulan tersebut selalu mengenainya.

Duakh!

Sebuah Jab membuat Issei terpental kebelakang membentur batang pohon. "Ukh!" Kedua mata itu menatap sosok pirang dihadapannya. 'Aku tidak mau seperti ini! Aku tidak ingin hanya seperti ini! Aku lebih kuat darinya!' tatapan itu memancarkan sebuah rasa iri hati.

Perlahan tapi pasti sebuah rasa tak mau kalah menyelimuti hatinya. 'Aku tidak ingin kalah di sini!' Perlahan sebuah aura merah kental menguar dari tubuh pemuda ini. Aura tersebut memberikan tekanan dahsyat pada tempat di sekitarnya.

"!" Naruto menyadari hal ini. Dia sadar jikalau Boosted Gear memperoleh kekuatannya dari keinginan sang pemilik. Hal ini sama dengan True Longinus miliknya meskipun dirinya jarang sekali memakai benda tersebut. Pemuda pirang ini menyadari energi besar memusat kedalam tubuh pemuda dihadapannya. Inilah jurus legenda yang sering dikatakan Azazel padanya. Juggernaut Drive.

'**Aku, seseorang yang akan bangkit.'**

"Sial!" Naruto menyadari bahwa Issei akhirnya termakan hasrat ingin menang dari dalam dirinya. Pemuda pirang itu juga menyadari bahwa semakin lama dia membiarkan Sekiryuutei ini melafalkan mantranya, maka semakin berbahaya pula kondisi jiwanya. Dia telah diajari banyak hal tentang nasib para pengguna naga surgawi oleh Azazel. Mereka mati karena keracunan kekuatan mereka sendiri.

[Bocah, kau pemilik True Longinus kan? Aku masih mengingatmu. Hentikanlah dia sebelum membunuh dirinya sendiri.] Sebuah suara mekanik bergema dari pakaian besi Issei. Hal ini membuat Naruto segera mengambil tindakan sebelum semuanya semakin kacau.

'Sebaiknya aku menghentikannya sebelum dia mengamuk karena ledakkan energi didalam tubuhnya.' Dengan langkah cepat, Naruto melesat menuju Issei yang masih terbata-bata melafalkan ayatnya.

Sring!

"Tidak ada pilihan lain." akhirnya memilih mengeluarkan senjata terbaiknya. True Longinus.

"Memanjang!" Naruto berteriak kencang dan membuat tombak satu itu memanjang dan melesat kearah Issei. Secara ajaib, Senjata tersebut mampu menembus aliran perisai aura naga milik Issei. Hal ini membuat pemuda pirang tersebut berhati-hati dalam melawan pemuda tersebut. salah gerakan sedikit saja maka Sekiryuutei ini akan tewas tertusuk senjata suci tersebut.

Brakh!

Tombak tersebut membuat sebuah hentakan keras dan mementalkan Issei keluar dari selubung aura tersebut. Membuat pemuda berambut coklat itu terkapar di tanah karena kehabisan tenaga.

Wush!

Hal ini membuat Naruto menghampirinya. "Ah, ternyata cuma pingsan. Untunglah dia belum lepas kendali." Pemuda pirang tersebut kemudian mengambil kedua gelang milik Issei. Setelah gelang tersebut terampas, perlahan Issei terusir keluar dari arena tersebut meninggalkan pemuda pirang yang harus menunggu selama satu menit agar konfirmasi kemenangannya tiba.

"Ya, setidaknya tim kami lolos dengan mudah dari sini. Kuharap para anggotaku baik-baik saja." Dirinya kemudian berjalan menuju titik awal tempat mereka bertarung. meskipun dirinya yakin anggota timnya baik-baik saja.

"Yo, Uzumaki Naruto." Sebuah suara santai namun sarat akan bahaya menembus pendengaran pemuda tersebut. Pemuda ini kemudian menoleh kebelakang dan melihat sebuah pedang kayu mengarah kearah wajahnya.

Trank!

"Wah, reflekmu bagus juga ya." Sosok ini sekarang tertangkap jelas di matanya. Rambut perak ikal, mata Hazel namun nampak tak bersemangat itu menatap tajam kearahnya. Dia mengenakan sebuah baju kimono putih dengan Haori hitam.

"S-siapa kau?" Naruto merasa sangat terkejut mengetahui pedang kayu tersebut sama beratnya dengan True Longinus miliknya. Dia sadar, orang dihadapannya memiliki bahaya amat besar baginya.

"Aku? Kau bisa memanggilku Shiroyasha. Aku cuma ingin bermain denganmu." Seraya mengatakan hal tersebut. Pemuda tersebut melancarkan sebuah pukulan kearah perut Naruto.

Duakh!

Hal ini sukses membuat Naruto terpental kebelakang. Masalahnya sekarang bukanlah terletak pada daya serang serangan tersebut. Dia menyadari satu hal. "Darimana kau mempelajari pukulan nyata?" Mata pemuda pirang ini membulat kalah mengetahui bahwa di dunia ini hanya satu orang yang mampu menguasai 'Pukulan nyata' selain dirinya serta Sairaorg. Cao Cao.

"Ini? Cuma hadiah dari temanku." Shiroyasha memasang wajah tak bersemangatnya kepada Naruto. Dihadapannya sekarang tidak terpancar aura pembunuh sama sekali. Dia hanya merasa bosan.

"Kau jangan bercanda!" Segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Cao Cao adalah sebuah tabu bagi Naruto. Dirinya melancarkan serangan membabi buta kearah Shiroyasha. Hal ini tentu bukanlah sebuah halangan bagi pemuda berambut perak tersebut. Dia bisa menghindari setiap tusukan tombak pembunuh Tuhan itu menggunakan pedang kayunya.

Wush!

Sebuah kaki mengarah kearah lehernya. Rupanya Sairaorg telah berada di samping Shiroyasha sembari melepas sebuah tendangan bertenaga penuh untuk mematahkan leher pemuda tersebut.

Tep!

Tanpa melirik. Shiroyasha mampu menangkap kaki tersebut sembari menghindar ringan terhadap tombak naruto. "Oi, oi. Kau pengguna Touki juga kan? Maaf, namun aku bisa mendeteksi aliran seranganmu. Dan pukulan nyatamu masih jauh dari harapan." Sebuah aura biru menguar dari tubuh pemuda berambut perak satu itu. Aura itu memancarkan sebuah kesan mengerikan tak terperi.

Grep!

Dengan sebuah momen tepat, Shiroyasha melemparkan Sairaorg kearah Naruto yang masih menusuknya tanpa pandang bulu. Hal tersebut membuat Pemuda pirang ini menabrak tanah bersama rekannya.

"Ah, Mungkin aku masih terlalu cepat menemui-"

Trank!

Shiroyasha membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menangkis sebuah pedang astral berwarna biru yang mengarah tepat ke arah kepalanya. "Oi, oi. Kau terlalu curang tahu. Menyerang orang pada saat sedang bicara." Pemuda ini mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju lawan barunya tersebut.

Di depan matanya kini berdiri seorang pria berbaju hitam dengan rambut raven panjangnya. Mata orang ini berwarna merah sembari memancarkan aura tak mengenakkan. Dialah Uchiha Madara.

"Oh, jadi kau wakil kepala sekolah yang dimaksud , tak ada salahnya bermain sebentar bersamamu." Shiroyasha mengubah posisi bertarungnya kini. Pedang kayunya berubah menjadi katana hitam.

"Balance Breaker." Dia langsung mengeluarkan jurus terhebatnya! Perlahan sebuah asap menyelubungi tubuhnya. Asap tersebut kemudian sirna dan memperlihatkan sosok tadi menggunakan sepasang katana.

"Jangan panik. Ini hanya salah satu Balance Breaker terlemah dariku." Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya ucapan itu maka menghilanglah sosok itu dari hadapan Madara.

Grak!

Madara secara sigap menangkis sebuah pedang yang mengarah kelehernya dari samping. Perlahan sebuah tubuh astral menyelimutinya. Tubuh tersebut lalu membentuk organ tangan yang memegang pedang dan kemudian mencoba menebas penyerang tuannya.

Trank!

Shiroyasha, sang penyerang mampu menahan serangan itu. Namun, disampingnya muncul lagi lengan lain dengan pedang yang sama mencoba menghantam tubuhnya. Hal ini membuat dirinya mengeluarkan aura biru tadi. Aura tersebut mampu menghentikan gerakan tangan tersebut bahkan membuat tangan itu retak.

"Heyahh!" Shiroyasha mendorong Madara sembari membiarakan serangannya tertahan. Hal ini membuat Uchiha tersebut merubah pola serangannya. Dirinya lalu menyemburkan api super besar dari mulutnya.

Blarrrr!

Dirinya tahu api tersebut tak akan mampu menghadapi musuhnya. Tapi, dia bisa mengatur serangannya lagi sekarang. Sementara itu, api tersebut perlahan lindap tertelan aura biru Shiroyasha.

Sringgg!

Madara mengeluarkan sebuah kipas perang besar dengan ujung mata sebuah sabit. Senjata ini mengeluarkan aura tidak menyenangkan dari dalamnya. Kemudian, dirinya melesat kearah Shiroyasha dengan kecepatan penuh.

Wush!

Madara melempar sabitnya yang terikat pada rantai penghubung kipasnya menuju kepala Shiroyasha. Hal ini membuat sang lawan segera menangkis sabit ini menggunakan pedang di tangan kanannya. Momen tersebut sebuah kesempatan bagi Uchiha ini untuk melancarkan serangan balasannya. Dia segera membuat aura biru ditubuhnya muncul kembali sembari mencoba menusuk Shiroyasha pada interval amat singkat tersebut.

Trank!

Tangkisan diberikan oleh Shiroyasha saat pedang biru itu menuju dirinya. Tangan kirinya dengan lihai menangkis serangan tersebut. 'Kena kau!' Madara lalu menghantamkan tinjunya keperut Shiroyasha. Tinju ini terlapisi oleh semacam api hitam. Tentu bukanlah api biasa.

Wesh!

Aura biru Siroyasha melemah saat menerima api tersebut. Hal ini membuatnya mundur kebelakang. Namun, di belakangnya telah menunggu seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan tombak siap menusuk punggungnya. Nampak pula tujuh bola bercahaya melayang dibalik punggung orang itu.

Brakh! Trank!

Dengan segala pengalamanya bertarung. Tentu dia masih bisa memberikan semacam reaksi balik pada serangan ini. Tangannya bergetar menahan serangan tombak Naruto. Tampaknya, api hitam Madara memiliki apa yang orang sebut sebagai kelemahan baginya.

"Ukh! Kau punya kutukan Samael dalam tubuhmu?!" Shiroyasha menatap kesal pada Madara. Sementara itu, Uchiha ini hanya memasang senyum dinginnya.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Aku memilikinya meskipun aku tidak bisa mengontrolnya dalam skala besar. Namun aku yakin ini berbahaya bila membuatmu sampai segitunya. Aku sama istimewanya dengan kalian." Madara hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Shiroyasha yang nampak berkurang staminanya.

"Ah, begitukah? Kalau begitu Danna harus segera pulang." Seorang gadis bersayap kelelawar muncul dihadapan mereka tanpa disadari. Dia perlahan membuat tubuh Shiroyasha menghilang menjadi cahaya begitupun dirinya.

"O-oi aku baru mulai tahu!" Ucapan Shiroyasha tak digubris gadis tersebut.

"Madara-san. Ini hanya sedikit hadiah dariku." Gadis ini menghilang sembari memunculkan sebuah retakan dimensi. Dari situ muncullah seekor makhluk berkepala delapan dengan tinggi mencapai lima puluh meter.

"Yamata no Orochi?!" Mata Madara menatap tajam sosok dihadapannya. Sosok itu sedang berenang di sebuah danau. Namun, dari tiap mulutnya menembakkan energi berbeda. Hal inilah yang menjadi kengerian dari makhluk tersebut.

"Sairaorg, pergi beritahu Azazel untuk mengembalikan para murid kedimensi awal. Naruto, bantu aku menghadang makhluk ini." Hal ini dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto. Dirinya juga tak dapat membayangkan betapa berbahayanya amukan salah satu makhluk mitologi itu. Bibir Madara sendiri mulai mengeluarkan aliran cairan kental yang tak lain adalah darah dari dalam mulutnya.

'Sial! Kuharap Azazel segera kesini!'

TBC

**Ya, gitulah chapter 8nya hahaha. Mungkin ada yang tanya. Himeragi sama Shinjinya kemana? Ya, adegan fight mereka ada di chap selanjutnya. Interupsi Shiroyasha lumayan menggangu hahaha. Jika ada yang pusing melihat Okita Sougo seperti apa, maka di google banyak kok gambar Okita Sougo versi perempuan. Di komik Gintama dia pernah terkena senjata alien sehingga mengubah seisi kota menjadi cewek dan kupikir lumayan cocok juga hahaha. Intinya dia cewekl di sini. Shiroyasha kayak apa? anggap saja wajahnya seperti Sakata Gintoki saat berpakaian baju jaman dia menjadi anggota Joui (ya, Gintama lagi). **

**Oke, sekian chapter kali ini. Terima kasih banyak buat semua yang udah Review fic satu ini. Review kalian sangat berarti bagi author gaje ini hahaha. Terima kasih juga buat yang udah Fav sama Follow fic ini. Sekian dan terima kaih ^_^ Mind to Review? **


	9. Chapter 9

Tittle: Tomodachi

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Friendship, Adventure, Romance

Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x Rias Gremory.

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Sahabatku, pernahkah kau merasa bahwa dunia ini sedikit lucu? Manusia begitu lemah namun kita diperebutkan oleh para makhluk astral. Sungguh ironis ketika mereka membutuhkan kita tetapi mereka juga menghina kita pada saat yang !

Warning: OOC,Typo,Miss-typo, violence, gore,etc.

A/N: Chapter ini pendek, dibuat dengan otak yang sedang diserang WB jadi maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang aneh.

Chapter 9

Terdesak. Begitulah kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan keadaan Naruto dengan Madara sekarang. Di satu sisi mereka bisa saja langsung kabur dan meninggalkan makhluk tersebut. Namun, mereka tidak mungkin melakukan hal tersebut mengingat evakuasi para murid memerlukan waktu lumayan lama sehingga mau tak mau mereka siap menjadi semacam umpan menghadapi amukan Yamata no Orochi.

"Sensei, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Tatapan khawatir Naruto beralasan sangat jelas sebab dirinya melihat mulut sang guru terus memuntahkan darah tanpa henti. Namun, Madara hanya menggeleng pelan seolah mengatakan bahwa ini tidak seberapa.

"Tidak apa-apa. sebaiknya kita memikirkan cara untuk menahan makhluk ini sampai Azazel tiba." Urat kening Uchiha senior itu menyembul dari permukaan kulitnya karena terlalu keras berpikir. "Naruto, berhati-hatilah dengan makhluk ini. Seluruh anggota tubuhnya adalah racun. Jangan sampai secuilpun kulitmu terkena racunnya karena efeknya sangat fatal." Ucapan Madara membuat keringat dingin menetes dari pelipis pemuda pirang di sebelahnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan berhati-hati." Naruto menggengam erat True Longinusnya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari ular berkepala delapan yang sedari tadi memamerkan lidah mereka kepada keduanya sembari sesaat mengeluarkan semacam gas beracun dari mulutnya.

"Bukan akan tapi harus." Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya ucapan Madara, pria itu menghilang dari tempatnya dan telah terbang keudara dengan sayap kelelawarnya. Kedua tangannya menyatu dan dikepalkan. Kemudian terbentuk sebuah lingkaran sihir besar berwarna biru yang mengeluarkan petir berwarna hitam yang mengarah ke salah satu kepala Yamata no Orochi.

"SHAAAA!" Kepala tersebut tidak berdiam diri saja menerima serangan itu. Dia membuka rahangnya dan menembakkan semacam bola hitam dengan aura tidak menyenangkan dari dalamnya menuju petir tadi.

Duar!

Ledakkan besar tercipta dan membuat semacam gelombang udara beserta kabut yang membuat Madara terdorong kebelakang. Namun, sesuatu membuat matanya membulat kalah mencium sebuah bau aneh serta menyakitkan merasuk kedalam pernafasannya.

"Naruto! Tutup hidungmu! Makhluk ini mengeluarkan racunnya!" Madara tersadar bahwa bola hitam tadi bukanlah bola energi melainkan sebuah bola racun padat yang menguap akibat terkena panas petir miliknya. "Ohok!" Efek kutukan Samael ditambah pengaruh racun tadi membuat dirinya perlahan bertambah lemah. Namun, dia tetap mencoba tegar tanpa menyadari bahwa salah satu kepala Yamata no Orochi telah membuka lebar mulutnya untuk menelan hidup-hidup Vampir Uchiha itu.

Bukh!

Sebuah tombak berhasil menampar wajah makhluk tersebut sehingga memaksanya untuk mengurungkan niatnya untuk melahap Madara. "Sensei, sebaiknya sensei mundur! Entah kenapa tubuh Sensei menjadi aneh setelah melawan setan putih tadi." Naruto telah hadir di depan Madara dengan memunggungi pria tersebut. ketujuh bola bercahayanya tetap setia bertengger di punggungnya. "Aku akan melawannya!" pemuda pirang itu melesat kencang menembus kabut beracun di depannya tanpa takut sedikitpun.

"Bodoh! Berhentilah!" Namun ucapan Madara sudah terlambat karena Naruto telah masuk jauh kedalam kabut tersebut. Hal ini membuat Uchiha ini hanya bisa berharap muridnya tidak mendapat cedera parah dan dapat keluar dengan selamat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Kuso! Kenapa kabutnya tebal sekali! ' Naruto yang telah berada didalam kepungan kabut tersebut sedang berusaha mencari setiap kepala Yamata no Orochi dan berniat menebasnya satu persatu. 'Kupikir Susano'o telah menebasnya pada masa lalu. Kenapa sekarang dia hidup kembali?' Tanya di kepalanya terus berdengung karena ular berkepala delapan ini merupakan bagian dari mitologi dan seharusnya sudah musnah.

"!" Insting Naruto menjerit sebagai pertanda bahaya mendekat dari sebelah kanannya. Tanpa banyak pikir, pemuda pirang ini terbang keatas menghindari sebuah bola petir yang mengarah kearahnya tadi. Rupanya, salah satu kepala Yamata no Orochi bersembunyi disana menunggu pemuda bermata biru ini lengah. Melihat hal tersebut, Naruto segera menukik lagi kebawah dengan ujung tombaknya menjadi titik tertajam yang mencoba menghujam kepala Makhluk tersebut.

Jrash!

Tombak itu menghujam kepala ular hitam itu dengan sukses pada bagian ubun-ubunnya. "SHAAAA!" Ular itu menjerit kesakitan menerima hujaman senjata suci pembunuh Tuhan kini menusuk kepalanya. Dengan liar kepala tersebut berputar-putar ataupun bergeliat kekiri dan kekanan hingga membuat Naruto melepas tusukkannya karena keseimbangannya terganggu.

"Ah, masih ada tujuh la-" Ucapannya terhenti saat melihat tujuh pasang mata bercahaya merah dengan aura jahat menatapnya dengan tatapan bengis. Kabut di tempat itu tersapu bersih dan menampakkan tujuh buah kepala Yamata no Orochi sedang membuka mulutnya dan bersiap menembakkan berbagai elemen energi dengan tambahan racun tentunya.

'Sial!' Naruto berniat melakukan teleportasi dengan Atsusa Ratana, salah satu kemampuan Balance Breakernya. Namun, hal tersebut tidak jadi dia lakukan karena melihat Madara berada tak jauh darinya. Namun, tiba-tiba kepalanya menemukan ide yang lebih baik.

Bezt!

Salah satu bola bercahaya dipunggungnya menghilang dan menghilangkan Yamata no Orochi dari hadapannya. Tak lama setelah itu, ular berkepala delapan itu muncul kembali di wilayah hutan arena tempur sambil menembakkan serangannya kearah sebuah gunung dihadapannya hingga menjadi butiran debu. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung berkeringat dingin membayangkan kalau dirinya terkena serangan tadi. 'Bahkan Mala Nitana yang sekarang tidak mampu menahannya.' Sedikit rasa lega terbaca dari wajahnya mengingat betapa giatnya dia melatih kemampuan teleportasinya dulu hingga berguna pada saat sekarang.

Madara yang melihat ular itu menjauh dari mereka kemudian menghampiri muridnya dengan ekspresi kesakitan. "Kerja bagus. Tapi, Yamata no Orochi masih mengamuk. Kau harus segera lari dari sini. Dia terlalu kuat." Perkataan Uchiha ini membuat semacam perasaaan tidak puas menguar dari hati Naruto.

"Sensei, sebaiknya sensei tenang saja. Pertarungan ini akan kumenangkan. Bukankah seorang guru harus mempercayai muridnya?" Naruto mengeluarkan Touki dengan sinkronisasi energi suci dari dalam tubuhnya dalam jumlah besar sehingga membuat rambutnya memanjang.

"Ah, kau benar. Lagipula kau adalah murid dari Uchiha Madara, Vampir terkuat." Madara memamerkan senyum tipisnya saat menyadari kebodohannya untuk merasa takut kehilangan salah satu murid kesayangannya. Dirinya tersadar bahwa seorang guru harus percaya pada jalan pilihan muridnya. "Majulah, Uzumaki Naruto. Buktikan bahwa manusia punya potensi tak terbatas." Senyum tipis mengembang dari bibir pemuda pirang itu mendengar ucapan sang guru.

"baik! Akan kukalahkan makhluk ini!" Naruto baru saja hendak terbang melesat kearah musuhnya sampai muncul beberapa orang yang menghadangnya.

"Hey, bukan 'kukalahkan' , tapi 'kita kalahkan' Dobe." Seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan mata merahnya berdiri dihadapan Naruto beserta dengan kedua temannya yang sudah berada dalam pakaian tempur.

"Ya, Sasuke benar. Tampaknya kau terlalu berlagak sok pahlawan sekarang." Salah seorang dari mereka dengan balutan armor berwarna putih melontarkan sindirannya yang sukses membuat Naruto naik darah.

"Urusai, Vali. Lagipula, kenapa kalian kesini? Bukankah Sairaorg sudah memberi tahu Azazel agar mengevakuasi para murid?" Naruto memandang bingung kepada rekan satu timnya, Sairaorg yang memasang senyum tiga jari sambil memberikan pose 'Ok'.

"Ya, kau tahu kan kalau tanganku terasa gatal dan hatiku merasa tidak senang kalau melewatkan menu utama semacam ini?" Walaupun wajahnya ditutupi oleh helm, Naruto bersumpah kalau Vali sedang menyeringai sekarang saat melihat Yamata no Orochi mengamuk secara liar karena kehilangan mangsa.

"Terserah kaulah. Sebaiknya kita kalahkan ular itu sebelum dia berhasil menerobos dimensi ini." Naruto sendiri menjadi ngeri kala membayangkan ular itu berhasil masuk ke kota dan mengamuk di sana. Sebaiknya itu tak pernah terjadi. "Ayo bantai!" Teriakan pemuda ini langsung menaikkan tensi pertarungan di sana.

"Yeah!" mereka semua melesat dengan kencang menuju kearah Yamata no Orochi sambil mengeluarkan setiap mereka. Sasuke menyemburkan api berukuran besar yang siap menyapu semua dihadapannya. Namun, dari permukaan kulit ular itu perlahan keluar semacam gas berwarna kuning yang dipastikan adalah racun. Melihat itu, Naruto segera mengepalkan tangannya hingga terbentuk semacam padatan Touki di gengamannya.

Srak!

Tangan Naruto seolah memiliki kemampuan mengubah arah angin, gas beracun yang semula menuju kearah mereka kini malah berbalik bergerakkearah empunya. Ditambah lagi, api Sasuke berhasil menghantam tubuh Yamata no Orochi. Namun, karena efek gas beracun tadi, ledakkan yang terjadi menjadi lebih besar.

Bum!

Ledakkan tadi berhasil membuat bagian pangkal leher kedelapan ular itu mengelupas dan mempertontonkan daging merah kehitaman dari makhluk tersebut. Melihat hal ini, Sairaorg dan Vali langsung melesat ke sana.

Sairaorg bersiap dengan pukulan beraliran Touki miliknya dan Vali dengan pukulan tenaga Iblisnya.

Bukh!

Kedua pukulan tadi berhasil membuat daging tersebut robek dan membuat darah berwarna hitam memancar keluar dengan derasnya seperti air mancur. " Vali! Sairaorg! Mundur! Darah itu beracun!" Teriakan Naruto menyadarkan mereka dan membuat keduanya menghindar kebelakang.

"SHAAAA!" Teriakan kesakitan Yamata no Orochi membuat Naruto menjadi bernafas lega. Namun, kelegaan hatinya harus hilang saat melihat sesosok laki-laki muncul dari atas kepala Yamata no Orochi dan membuat ular itu menghilang hanya dengan sentuhan tangannya.

"Hmm, kalian semua benar-benar bukan pecinta binatang ya." Pemuda ini memiliki perawakan seram karena tindikan di wajahnya serta matanya yang aneh dengan pola riak air. Tidak ada aura permusuhan dari orang ini. Namun, ada semacam 'tekanan' sendiri saat pemuda berambut jingga itu berada.

"Siapa kau?" Sasuke tidak melepas kesiagaannya kali ini karena dalam sehari sudah banyak hal aneh menimpah mereka.

"Aku, perkenalkan namaku Pain. Untuk sekarang aku tidak berniat menjadi musuh kalian. Aku cuma mengambil 'Peliharaanku' saja. Ah, Sougo selalu bertindak seenaknya." Pemuda ini tidak membaca situasi sekitarnya. Dia berbicara sangat santai seperti sedang berbicara kepada teman.

"Jangan bercanda!" Naruto yang terpancing emosinya melesat kencang mencoba menusuk Pain dengan tombaknya. Namun, serangannya tidak berhasil karena ada semacam dinding transparan yang membuatnya terpental kebelakang.

'A-apa itu?!' Naruto terkejut karena baru kali ini melihat hal seperti tadi.

"Terkejut? Bukan salahmu juga. Aku datang ke sini juga mau sekedar menyampaikan salam dari bos. Dia bilang kau punya potensi melawannya. Namun, itu bukan sekarang. Dia bilang juga akan menunggumu sampai tiba saatnya untuk bertemu kembali denganmu sebagai lawan seimbang tentunya." Pain kemudian menghilang bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kalimatnya tanpa sempat memberi kesempatan Naruto untuk bertanya.

"Sial!" Naruto berteriak kesal karena merasa dipermainkan oleh musuhnya, Shiroyasha. Dirinya seolah menjadi semacam mainan. Namun, kekesalannya harus ia redam kala menyadari bahwa mereka semua perlahan mulai berpindah dimensi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sring!

Naruto dan lainnya berpindah kesebuah ruangan yang taka sing bagi mereka yakni ruang kepala sekolah. Di sana telah duduk Azazel sang kepala sekolah dengan wajah santainya.

"Yo, bagaimana rasanya melawan ular legendaris, Naruto?" Ucapan Azazel ini terpotong saat melihat Naruto mengacungkan True Longinus kearah dirinya.

"Marah?" Azazel menyipitkan matanya sambil mencoba menyingkirkan tombak pembunuh Tuhan itu dari hadapannya.

"Tentu." Mata safir itu menatap tajam pemilik poni emas tersebut. Giginya gemertak pertanda bahwa emosinya sedang mati-matian ia tahan.

Melihat itu, Azazel cuma menghela nafas panjang. "Ya, aku tahu. Kau pasti berfikir kalau 'kenapa tidak hancurkan dimensinya dan keluarkan kami dari sana' kan? Maaf, tapi sepertinya orang bernama Shiroyaha itu memiliki kekuatan aneh dalam dirinya sehingga aku harus kembali memperbaiki jalur keluarnya tadi." Ucapannya berhasil meredakan amarah Naruto secara sukses. "Lagipula, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk itu. Sebiaknya kita merawat Uchiha ini sebelum dia mati." Semuanya lalu menoleh kepada Madara yang sudah pingsan.

"Sensei/ Paman!" Semuanya terkejut saat orang ini tak sadarkan diri lagi dengan darah dari mulutnya keluar terus.

Azazel yang melihatnya cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala. "Sudahlah, kalian tenang saja. Aku akan mengurusinya." Akan tetapi, ucapan Azazek ini tak cukup untuk menenangkan hati mereka semua. "Dan juga, Battle Exam kutunda selama satu minggu."

"Ha'i." Keempatnya mengganguk paham karena tahu kalau situasi saat ini tidaklah memungkinkan bagi mereka untuk melanjutkan pertarungan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ahh, Bosan!" Uzumaki Naruto sekarang hanya bisa merutuk kesal karena kebosanan. Sudah tiga hari ini dia tidak masuk sekolah karena insiden tempoh hari. Para petinggi fraksi sepakat untuk menghentikan sementara seluruh aktivitas sekolah. Sedangkan para siswa memilih untuk pulang kekampung halamannya terkecuali Naruto karena ibunya beserta ayahnya sedang bertugas keluar kota hingga membuatnya terjebak sekarang di sini.

"Sialan kalian semua!" Naruto melemparkan komik yang di bacanya sedari tadi ketanah sambil mendengus kesal mengingat wajah ketiga sahabatnya yang sedang tersenyum senang menikmati liburan mereka masing-masing meskipun untuk Sasuke bukan liburan melainkan penyiksaan mengingat selama liburan pula dia harus berjuang melawan penyakit phobia terhadap wanita akut miliknya. Uchiha muda malang itu di paksa menemani Himejima Akeno sang miko petir anak kesayangan Baraqiel untuk berliburan. Pemuda pirang ini masih ingat dua hari yang lalu dia bersama dengan pemilik rambut raven itu mengunjungi guru mereka, Madara yang sedang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit.

'Sasuke, pada liburan ini aku telah merencanakan sebuah rencana untuk mempererat hubunganmu dengan Akeno. Kau akan kukirim bersama Akeno untuk berlibur di sebuah pulau pribadi milikku.' Ucapan Madara masih jelas terngiang di kepala Naruto begitupun ekspresi horor dari wajah Sasuke.

"Hahaha!" Naruto yang mengingat hal itu jadi tertawa sendiri karena membayangkan wajah penuh derita Sasuke menghadapi gadis yang rumornya memiliki hobi SM itu. Vali dan Sairaorg? Vali memilih pergi ke institute Grigori, tempat ia dibesarkan untuk berlatih sihir. Keturunan Lucifer itu memang memiliki sejarah kelam dalam hidupnya namun itu tidak membuatnya jatuh dalam kegelapan sebaliknya, dia harus tetap maju menatap kenyataan yang ada. Sairaorg? Keluarga Bael kembali membuat semacam acara sehingga menuntut kehadirannya sebagai penerus keluarga iblis terkuat itu.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Ketukkan pintu membuat lamunan Uzumaki muda ini buyar. Akhirnya dia beranjak dari ranjangnya untuk menyambut tamu yang datang kerumahnya itu.

Klek!

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang gadis berambut merah crimson yang mengenakan baju kaos berwarna putih dengan hot pants biru tuanya. Memang. Hari sedang sangat panas sehingga membuat siapapun menjadi gerah.

"Ah, Rias. Ada apa?" Naruto memasang wajah bingung saat melihat wajah gadis itu. Pemuda pirang ini bersyukur relasi diantara mereka membaik dan tidak seburuk dulu lagi. Meskipun kadang ada sedikit cekcok biarpun tidak seberapa.

"Begini, tadi kudengar kau berteriak 'Ahh, bosan!' jadi kupikir bagaimana kalau kita keluar mencari angin segar?" Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Rias jadi malu sendiri menyadari teriakannya tadi begitu keras sampai membuat orang lain mendengarnya.

"Hmm,boleh saja. Tapi kemana?" Naruto yang sedang bosan kini juga mengalami mati ide untuk mencari tempat pelepas bosannya.

Rias memasang pose berpikirnya dengan mengelus dagunya. "Ah, bagaimana kalau kita ke dunia bawah?"

"Hmm, boleh juga. Tapi apa yang kulakukan di sana?" Naruto baru terpikir tujuan jalan-jalan satu itu. Sejak perdamaian ketiga fraksi tercipta. Ketiga fraksi sepakat membuka pintu dunia mereka kepada para manusia. Hanya manusia saja karena mereka menyadari bahwa manusia merupakan sekutu terpenting mereka agar tetap dapat bertahan hidup.

"Bagaimana kalau menemui kakakku?" Ucapan Rias langsung membuat Naruto tercekat.

"T-tunggu dulu? Menemui Maou Lucifer? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Naruto tak habis pikir dengan ide Rias. Untuk apa menemui seorang Maou hanya untuk sekadar mengisi liburan.

"Hmm, sebenarnya kakakku sedang ada waktu luang sekarang. Jadi kenapa tidak sekalian mengajakmu? Lagipula dia bilang ingin melihat salah satu temanku di sekolah." Ucapan Rias membuat Naruto terdiam. Memangnya apa pekerjaan seorang Maou sampai bisa mendapatkan waktu luang?

Setelah menimbang secara seksama, Naruto akhirnya menyetujui keinginan Rias. Mereka berdua kemudian beranjak dari apartemen menuju sebuah tempat dengan gerbang besar berdiri gagah di sana.

"Hmm, jadi ini ya 'Dimension Gate'?" Ini merupakan kali pertama Naruto melihat portal dimensi penghubung dua dunia itu secara langsung. Gerbang ini menghubungkan dunia manusia dengan dunia tempat tinggal para anggota fraksi. Namun, surga hanya mengijinkan orang tertentu saja yang menuju kesana lain halnya dengan para iblis dan malaikat jatuh yang dengan senang hati mengijinkan manusia mengunjungi mereka.

"Ayo pergi." Ucapan Rias membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Baik." Keduanya pun melangkah melewati gerbang tersebut dan langsung berpindah tempat menuju sebuah daerah dengan langit berwarna merah beserta pemandangan layaknya kota di dunia nyata namun dengan tambahan beberapa makhluk siluman maupun iblis yang bebas berkeliaran dalam bentuk aslinya sementara jika di dunia manusia mereka di wajibkan mengenakan wujud manusia untuk menjaga keamanan.

"Selamat datang di Lilith." Rias memasang pose seperti pemandu wisata yang di sambut tawa renyah dari wajah Naruto. Pemuda pirang ini menoleh kekiri dan kekanan sambil menikmati keramaian ala dunia bawah. Tampak beberapa iblis anak-anak sedang asyik bermain kejar-kejaran menyusuri gang dan juga saat dirinya menatap ke sebuah gedung terlihat sebuah TV raksasa yang sedang menampilkan seorang gadis berambut twin-tail sedang mengenakan kostum 'Mahou Shoujo' asyik membasmi para pasukan tengkorak tanpa ampun.

"Terima ini! Sera-" Ucapan gadis di layar TV itu seperti sengaja ditahan dan dilanjutkan oleh segerombolan iblis gendut dengan mengenakan haori pink beserta ikat kepala putih bertuliskan 'Magical Levia~tan' tak lupa juga dengan Uchiwa bergambar gadis tadi.

"BEAM!" Segerombolan orang gendut itu berteriak tidak jelas saat gadis tadi menembakkan sinarnya dan membuat satu kompi pasukan tengkorak itu musnah menjadi debu.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa garing. "Ha, ha, ha. Tak kusangka ada juga Akihabara kedua di sini." Rias yang mendengarnya cuma terkikik pelan.

"Ya, meskipun begitu. Gadis itu merupakan Maou Leviathan loh." Ucapan Rias ini membuat Naruto terkejut bukan main mendengarnya.

"H-hah?! Serius?" Selama ini dia cuma mengenal nama mereka namun belum pernah sekalipun bertatap muka dengan mereka semuanya. Dan sekarang dia melihat penampakan asli salah satu maou yang terkesan Kekanak-kanakan itu.

"Iya, kau pasti tidak menyangka kalau Sona Sitri yang pendiam punya kakak yang begitu hiperaktif." Seolah membaca pikiran Naruto , Rias memberikan semacam perbandingan antara Maou Leviathan, Serafall Leviathan dengan Sona Sitri sang adik.

Naruto yang mendengarnya mengganguk setuju. "Ya, kau benar. Mereka berdua amat berbeda sekali." Pandangan Naruto kemudian beralih ke sisi kanan jalan dimana dia melihat sebuah jalan lurus tercipta mengarah menuju sebuah gedung besar dengan arsitektur eropa klasik. "Tempat apa itu?" Tanya Naruto kepada Rias.

"Ah, itu tempat tinggal dan kerja Kakakku. Itulah tujuan kita. Ayo kita pergi kesana." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Naruto, Rias menarik tangan Naruto sambil berlari kearah gedung tersebut meskipun jaraknya masih jauh.

Perlahan, semacam rasa senang namun takut menjalar kedalam tubuh Naruto saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan Rias meskipun cuma tangan. Dia pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Ini adalah rasa yang sama saat ia bersama dengan Hinata. Namun, dengan cepat pemuda ini menepis pikirannya.

'Tidak, tidak. Ini salah.' Begitulah jadinya. Sepanjang jalan dia berusaha menepis rasa tadi dan membiarkan Rias menuntunya berlari menyusuri trotoar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sementara itu, Di sebuah ruangan kerja bernuansa eropa klasik sedang duduk seorang pria berambut merah panjang yang sedari tadi menatap kaca jendelanya sambil melihat dari kejauhan dua orang anak remaja berlari ketempatnya tersebut.

"Hmm, jadi itukah anak pemegang True Longinus? Ternyata dia bukan hanya memiliki kemampuan untuk bertarung saja. Namun dia juga mampu mengubah tingkah adikku." Jemarinya mengelus pelan cangkir tehnya yang sedari tadi ia pangku dengan tangan kirinya. "Ya, setidaknya aku akan sedikit bersenang-senang dengan mereka. Apakah kau setuju, Grayfia?" pria ini menoleh kebelakang dimana seorang wanita cantik berambut perak sedang berdiri setia dengan pakaian maidnya.

"Kuharap anda tidak keterlaluan dalam menggoda mereka, Sirzechs-sama. Biarkan mereka berdua saling menyukai seiring berjalannya waktu." Grayfia menatap lurus kearah jendela memperhatikan kedua orang itu dengan senyum tipis di bibir mungilnya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Kau dan Sairaorg sama saja." Sirzechs hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar komentar Grayfia tadi.

TBC

Ah, sekian dulu chapter 9. Mohon maaf buat yang udah nunggu lama update fic ini karena author beberapa hari ini ketimpa kombo ulangan beruntun T_T. ya, mungkin beberapa fic terlambat publish karena hal ini dan juga saya belum sempat balas review (Gomenasai m_m). Tapi kuusahakan rabu ini kubalas karena senin dan selasa pertempuran saya dengan ulangan masih belum selesai. Akhir kata, terima kasih banyak buat yang udah Review, Fav, ataupun follow fic ini. Tanpa kalian ceritanya ini gak bakalan seru. Sekian dan terima kasih. ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

Tittle: Tomodachi

Disclaimer: Naruto dan High school DxD bukan punya saya

Genre: Friendship, Adventure, Romance

Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x Rias Gremory.

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Summary: Sahabatku, pernahkah kau merasa bahwa dunia ini sedikit lucu? Manusia begitu lemah namun kita diperebutkan oleh para makhluk astral. Sungguh ironis ketika mereka membutuhkan kita tetapi mereka juga menghina kita pada saat yang !

Warning: OOC,Typo,Adult theme, violence, gore,etc.

A/N :Chap ini kebangetan pendeknya. Sekali lagi gomen, WB sekali soalnya.

Chapter 10

Duduk terdiam mematung tak tahu mau bicara apa. itulah yang sekarang tengah di lakukan oleh Uzumaki Naruto. Dirinya merasa kalau menginjakkan kakinya di istana seorang Maou, apalagi Maou Lucifer bukanlah sebuah pilihan bagus. Apalagi mengingat dirinya memiliki Sacred Gear dengan kekuatan yang paling jelek kapabilitasnya dengan kaum Iblis, True ,nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Pemuda pemilik rambut pirang ini tak punya pilihan selain duduk bersama dengan Sirzech sang Maou Lucifer dan juga Rias Gremory sang adik Maou sembari membiarkan keduanya berceloteh tentang hal-hal yang jelas tidak ada sangkut pautnya terhadap dirinya.

Sementara itu, Sirzech yang sibuk berbincang dengan adiknya akhirnya menyadari bahwa ia telah mengacangi tamunya yang satu lagi. Kemudian dengan dehaman pelan ia membuat perhatian pemuda pirang tersebut tertuju padanya. Diberikannya sebuah senyuman tipis sebagai tanda bahwa ia tidak punya niat buruk. Jemari tangan kanannya ia lambaikan lemah untuk memanggil seorang pelayan yang menuangkan teh kepada tamunya itu.

"Jadi, Namamu Naruto, Kan?" Tanya pria berambut merah ini sambil memamerkan senyum tipisnya yang membuat lawan bicaranya jadi merasa segan.

"Ya, itulah nama saya. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf bila ada kata-kata yang kurang mengenakkan. Jujur saja, berhadapan dengan seorang Maou seperti anda membuat badan saya panas dingin." Ucap Naruto dengan grogi sambil menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya sembari tertawa garing. Sirzech yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa pelan. Baginya reaksi pemuda ini jauh lebih memuaskan dari yang ia pikirkan . Selama ini semua orang selain sang adik ataupun peeragenya akan merasa takut jika berhadapan dengannya. Namun, pemuda ini berbeda. Meskipun ia grogi namun ia tidaklah takut. Ia hanya grogi saja.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun. Aku malah senang melihat pemuda sepertimu. Para bangsawan muda itu sepertinya perlu mencontoh sifat terbuka dan rendah hatimu ini." Sembari berkata demikian, tangan kanan pria itu mengambil sebuah cangkir teh dan menyeruput isinya dengan anggun. Tak lama setelah itu, matanya memandang sang adik yang dari tadi diam saja dan kemudian menanyakan sesuatu yang membuat Rias tersipu malu.

"Naruto-kun, apakah adikku ini merepotkan?" Tanyanya hingga membuat Rias yang sedang meminum minumannya tersedak karena terkejut.

"Onii-sama! Apa maksudmu?!" Tanya gadis itu dengan wajah memerah.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum pelan mendengarnya. "Rias? Ia tidak merepotkan kok. Sebagai ketua grup ia telah telah melakukan yang terbaik bagi grupnya meskipun kami berbeda grup. Memang pada awalnya sifat egois mendominasi dirinya. Tapi setelah perlahan waktu berjalan sifatnya menjadi lebih baik." Ucap pemuda itu hingga membuat gadis berambut merah tadi terdiam karena malu.

"Ha, ha, ha. Benarkah? Itu kabar yang bagus sekali bagiku. Namun, sebenarnya aku punya urusan sendiri denganmu, Naruto-kun. Maukah kau ikut denganku?" Tanya Sirzech kepada pemuda itu. Mendengarnya Naruto hanya mengganguk setuju. Mereka berduapun meninggalkan Rias di ruangan tersebut karena pembicaraan yang mereka lakukan terkesan rahasia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jadi, Bagaimana menurutmu tentang kekuatan Shiroyasha?" Tanya Sirzech kepada pemuda pirang itu dengan wajah serius. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar nama orang itu membulatkan matanya karena terkejut.

"Ya, kekuatan orang itu sungguh diluar pemikiranku sebagai manusia. Ia hanya bisa dihambat dengan sesuatu yang disebut Madara-sensei sebagai 'Kutukan Samael'. " Ucap pemudapirang itu dengan tatapan tajam. Kepalanya kini sedang diganggu dengan pikiran bahwa Shiroyasha akan menyerang lagi setelah ini.

"Begitukah? Tak kusangka ia akan kembali lagi setelah sekian lama." Sirzech mendesah pelan. Sepertinya dia mengetahui sesuatu mengenai sosok itu.

"Apa maksud anda, Lucifer-sama? Sepertinya anda mengenal sosok Shiroyasha ini?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada menyelidik. Hal ini membuat Sirzech mengambil nafas panjang seolah mengingat kembali hal buruk.

"Ya, bisa di bilang begitu. Meskipun aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya secara langsung, Namun aku pernah membaca kisah mengenai Shiroyasha." Maou ini kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari laci tempat mereka sedang berada sekarang dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku kumal dari sana.

Naruto yang melihat buku itu menaikkan alisnya karena penasaran. Namun, semuanya ia tahan karena dirinya juga tahu Sirzechs akan mulai bercerita.

"Cerita ini dimulai saat perang besar antar tiga fraksi belum terjadi. Dikisahkan kalau saat itu dunia para siluman sedang berada pada masa kacau. Namun, Siluman bukanlah urusan kami para iblis sehingga konflik mereka bukanlah menjadi konflik kami meskipun sama-sama menempati dunia bawa." Naruto yang mendengarnya membulatkan kedua matanya karena baru menyadari bahwa jaman dahulu bahkan sebelum Sirzechs dan lainnya lahir sudah terjadi kekacauan seperti ini.

Sirzechs tidak mempedulikan tanggapan Naruto dan memilih untuk melanjutkan kisahnya. "Kekacauan ini terus terjadi hingga Tuhan memutuskan mengirim seorang 'pembuka jalan' bagi para siluman. Dia memiliki julukan Inu no Taisho. Ia dilahirkan dari ras siluman anjing. Namun, ia memiliki kelebihan yakni memegang kekuatan 'Suara Tuhan' sehingga para siluman menjadi tunduk padanya. Berkatnya dunia siluman kembali tentram. Namun, Inu no Taisho perlahan dikuasai ambisi untuk menguasai dunia lainnya. Hal inilah yang menyebabkan fraksi lainnya turut ikut campur dalam peperangan. Hanya saja, fraksi yang ikut hanyalah fraksi malaikat jatuh serta Iblis karena wilayah kami terancam saat itu. Sementara Fraksi malaikat tetap berada di atas sembari mengawasi peperangan kami." Sirzech berhenti sejenak hingga membuat Naruto bingung.

"Ada apa, Lucifer-sama?" Tanyanya dengan nada bingung. Namun, Sirzechs hanya memberikan senyuman.

"Tidak, aku hanya memiliki semacam hipotesis kalau Inu no Taisho memiliki keturunan dan keturunannya itu adalah Shiroyasha." Ucap Sirzechs yang membuat Naruto terkejut sepenuhnya karena mendengar hal tadi.

"Jadi, maksud anda Shiroyasha itu setengah manusia dan setengah siluman?" Tanya pemuda tadi memastikan. Baginya adalah hal yang amat merepotkan bila harus menghadapi lawan seperti itu. Apalagi setelah mendengar cerita kehebatan Inu no Taisho tadi. Baginya lawannya kali ini sudah menyentuh area dewa.

"Ya." Sirzechs mengganguk memberikan respon yang tidak diinginkan oleh pemuda itu. "Itulah penjelasan paling mungkin kenapa dia bisa memiliki Sacred Gear aneh tersebut. Sacred Gear miliknya merupakan senjata pribadi milik Tuhan." Ungkap Sirzechs yang kembali membuat pemuda pirang itu membulat tak percaya.

"Maksud anda?" Naruto bingung mendengarnya. Namun, pemuda pirang ini tak mau kehilangan kesempatan mengumpulkan informasi saat ini. Baginya ini menjadi semacam cara untuk mencari cara melawan pemuda perak itu.

"Begini, pada saat Great War terjadi, ketiga fraksi melakukan peperangan terus menerus hingga akhirnya Tuhan pun muncul ikut serta dan ia memakai senjata andalannya yakni Sword of Purity yang sekarang dipakai oleh Shiroyasha. Pedang itu mampu membelah dimensi bahkan bisa menghancurkan seluruh isi dunia bila kekuatannya dimaksimalkan sampai tingkat tertinggi. Kaum kami telah merasakan kengerian pedang tersebut hingga Maou Beelzebub yang lama mempertaruhkan jiwanya untuk mengambil pedang tersebut. Ia menggunakan panah miliknya dan memanah tangan Tuhan yang sedang memegang pedang tersebut hingga menjatuhkannya. Namun, saat Maou Beelzebub hendak mengambil benda tersebut,tiba-tiba saja pedang itu menghilang dari hadapan mereka semua. Hingga muncul kembali di tangan Shiroyasha." Penjelasan Sirzechs perlahan membuat Naruto mengerti tentang semua ini. Namun, ia masih memiliki satu tanya pad Maou tersebut.

"Ano, satu pertanyaan lagi. Apakah orang lain mengetahui hal ini?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada penasaran.

"Tidak, yang baru berasumsi hingga sejauh ini mengenai identitas Shiroyasha hanya aku, Ajuka, serta Azazel. Kami mencocokkan ciri-ciri fisik Shiroyasha dengan Inu no Taisho sehingga kami setidaknya 80% yakin mereka punya hubungan darah." Jelas Sirzechs yang membuat pemuda pirang itu mengganguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, terima kasih untuk penjelasan dari anda Lucifer-sama. Tapi kenapa anda menceritakan semua ini kepadaku?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada bingung. Baginya aneh sekali bila pemuda itu mendapatkan informasi rahasia semacam ini secara cuma-cuma.

Sirzechs hanya tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Begini, menurutku sudah menjadi takdir apabila nanti dirimu dan Shiroyasha harus bertarung satu lawan satu karena kalian merupakan pemegang Longinus terkuat."Jelas pria pemilik rambut merah itu sambil tersenyum. "Namun, aku punya permintaan atau lebih tepatnya tantangan kepadamu." Tambah Maou itu hingga membuat Naruto mendelik bingung.

"Tantangan?" Ulang pemuda pirang tadi dengan nada bingung.

"Ya, aku ingin menguji kekuatanmu sampai sejauh mana. Bolehkan? Setidaknya biarkan aku memberikan tubuhmu sedikit lebam karena sudah sering mengatai dan mencium bibir perawan adikku." Tangan kanan Sirzechs telah mengepal dengan kuatnya dihiasi senyum yang menurut Naruto seperti seringaian seorang pembunuh diarahkan padanya.

'M-Maou Siscon!' Pikirnya dalam hati karena telah menyadari suatu hal kalau Maou sehebat Sirzechs ternyata penderita Siscon akut. Namun, ia kembali mencoba sadar. Tidak mungkin Maou nekat membunuh seorang manusia pemegang Longinus sepertinya. "Baiklah, tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak membunuhku."Ucap pemuda tadi menyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Baginya usia remaja adalah terlalu awal untuk mati.

"Ya, tidak sampai mati kok. Hanya sekarat saja." Ucap Sirzechs hingga membuat pemuda itu memilih untuk tidak bertanya lagi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rias Gremory kini hanya bisa mengurut pelan kepalanya menyaksikan Kakaknya, Sirzechs dan temannya Naruto tengah berdiri di semacam taman kecil dengan memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya masing-masing. Naruto tampak melepas baju santainya dan membiarkan tubuh bagian atasnya terekspos hingga membuat sedikit rona merah muncul di wajah gadis itu.

'Wow, badannya tampak bagus.'pikir gadis itu dengan tak henti-hentinya memperhatikan pemuda pirang tersebut.

Sementara itu, Naruto kini sedang berdiri menatap Sirzechs dengan tatapan tajam. Perlahan aura putih keluar dari tubuhnya menandakan bahwa Touki miliknya sudah memekat dan mengumpul dalam jumlah banyak.

Sirzechs yang melihatnya hanya bisa kagum dalam hatinya. 'Anak ini punya bakat yang sama atau bahkan melebihi Sairaorg dalam hal seperti ini.' Pikirnya sambil melesat kearah Naruto dengan mengantarkan sebuah tinju kedada pemuda itu.

"Tidak semudah itu."Balas Naruto dengan santai. Dengan cepat ia memutar tubuhnya kesamping dan hendak menyapu kaki Sirzechs. Namun, Maou satu ini berhasil menghindarinya dengan melakukan semacam lompatan menggunakan tangannya yang sudah menyentuh tanah sebagai tumpuannya.

"Tidak buruk,Naruto." Sirzechs menurunkan tubuhnya dan hendak melakukan sapuan pada pemuda itu namun berhasil dihindari dengan lompatan keudara yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Kena kau." Ucap Sirzechs sambil mengumpulkan energi merah kehitaman yang dia tembakkan dari jari telunjuknya. Energi itu tidaklah mematikan,namun cukup untuk membuat luka bakar kelas ringan pada pemuda itu.

Melihat hal tersebut, Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dan membentuk sebuah selubung Touki. "Hampir saja." Gumam pemuda pirang tadi saat energi itu menghantam dinding Toukinya. Kemudian, ia memejamkan matanya sejenak hingga muncul dua orang lagi dari tubuhnya dengan bentuk sama persis dengan dirinya.

"Hmm, Jadi ini yang sering dibilang Sairaorg sebagai tubuh bayangan?" Tampaknya Sirzechs tahu banyak mengenai masalah itu. Dengan cepat kedua telunjuknya menembakan energi seperti tadi. Namun, berhasil dihindari oleh kedua klon Naruto.

"Maaf Sirzechs-sama. Tapi butuh lebih dari itu untuk menjatuhkan tubuh bayangan ini!" Ucap pemuda pirang tersebut sambil melancarkan pukulannya kearah Maou tersebut. Namun, tiba-tiba saja pertarungan mereka yang baru saja dimulai itu harus berhenti karena sebuah gangguan yang benar-benar tak terduga datang.

Plok! Plok! Plok!

Sebuah tepuk tangan yang pelan disertai tawa sinis tiba-tiba saja terdengar di telinga mereka. Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda dengan rambut perak ikal sedang berdiri di hadapan mereka. Sebuah pedang kayu menggantung di pinggangnya. Dialah Shirroyasha sang pembunuh dewa.

"K-Kau?!" Naruto memberikan tatapan seperti melihat hantu. Dari semua kemungkinan paling gila dalam kepalanya, inilah hal yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sama sekali. Shiroyasha berdiri di hadapannya sambil menodongkan pedangnya ke arah pemuda pirang itu.

Sementara itu, Sirzechs yang tersadar dari keterkejutannya menyadari bahwa bangunan-bangunan di sekitar kota mulai terbakar dan ia melihat makhluk aneh terbang di atas langit tempat mereka berada. "Apa maksudnya semua ini?!" Tanya sang Maou dengan nada geram.

Mendengar hal tersebut, Shiroyasha hanya tertawa pelan mendengarnya. "Maksudnya? Tentu saja bersenang-senang! Ayo, tunjukkan kekuatan kalian, Naruto. Dan juga kau Maou!" Pria itu mengayunkan pedangnya hingga membuat sebuah sinar terang muncul dari badannya.

"Gawat. Ini benar-benar gawat." Gumam Naruto dengan nada panik saat ia menyadari bahwa kota itu telah berubah menjadi medan tempur.

TBC

Sekian buat chapter 10. Pendek banget kah? Gomen, soalnya ini merupakan semacam sambungan aja. Buat chap selanjutnya full battle rencananya tapi saya juga belum mendapatkan ide bagaimana sebaiknya pertarungan itu berlangsung. Jadi, saya tidak janji akan update cepat untuk fic ini. Akhir kata, terima kasih banyak buat yang udah Review, Fav, ataupun follow fic ini. Tanpa kalian ceritanya ini gak bakalan seru. Sekian dan terima kasih. ^_^


End file.
